On Wings of Purity
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AU. Third in the Wings Trilogy. Set in game. Jet and Virginia have been together for five years, and are feeling strange towards one another. But now, the vision Filgaia sent Virginia is about to come true, and they must save the world with new friend
1. A Pair of Drifters

****

A Pair of Drifters

Two pairs of feet were on their way towards the ruin called "Doomed to Obscurity" one day in early November. One was a woman of about eighteen years old, with honey brown hair and sea blue eyes. Her companion was a man about two years her senior, with silver hair and violet eyes. The woman had on a white shirt, a black belt with a golden star to serve as a clip, a light brown leather skirt with tan fringe on the bottom, a matching jacket, a pair of leather boots, two blue wrist guards held on with a black belt, a pair of black leather gloves, and a red headband. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, falling behind the leather cape that matched her jacket and skirt. The man was dressed in a black shirt and black belt with a golden circle clip, blue jeans, leather boots, a jacket, gloves, and a pair of green wrist guards much like the woman's.

"Jet," the girl stated, "We're here, finally. But I don't think the door is going to open. I'll go up and try to scout around for another entrance." With that, she slid off her cloak, and closed her eyes. A pair of green wings sprouted from her back, and she took to the air. After seeing a second entrance at the top of the building, she went back down for the youth named Jet. He grabbed her cape, and she grabbed him by his midsection. They flew high into the sky, and landed at the top. Jet then used a Boomerang to open the door, it was only some flimsy wood. Inside they went, where the site of a treasure chest waiting for them.

"Hey, Virginia, that must be something valuable. What do you say about filching it? I bet it's the key to these ruins, after all, they had to leave it behind for their descendants. Isn't that how it's been for us in the past five years, always finding the keys first?" asked Jet. The two of them went towards the box to grab its contents. But before they could get there, the floor opened, and they fell into the rooms below.

Luckily, Virginia was able to break their fall with her wings, they had more than just one use. She then went back to grab the Migrant Seal in the chest. But she didn't take Jet with her. It was good fortune for the chasm to have opened, now they were in the actual ruin. This would now be a simple task for them, just go through the rooms inside, find the Crystal Bud, and fly back out when they were all done with here.

But as they got back to the entrance hall, they saw a group of people from Little Rock. Apparently, a youth had come here and they wanted to get him out, due to the dangers. One man walked up to them and asked, "Would you two kind Drifters look for Pike for us? He's going to be heading for Claiborne next week in order to find work. Then, he's going to send some money back to us, as our mines are failing in Little Rock. If he dies, we will have nothing left to live on. Help us. But we only have 200 Gella, mind you."

Virginia stepped forward, being the more sensitive member of the duo. Jet hadn't a sensitive bone in his whole body, unless it concerned her. "Sure we will, we'll do it for free. After all, we're going in here to search for treasure anyway, so we might see him while we search. There's no substitute for human lives."

"Thank you," an old man with green eyes and white hair replied, "We are most grateful. You know, you remind me of my daughter and her daughter. Those poor souls died only about ten years back, and I miss them so much. My poor little heart was broken when I'd found out that my only grandchild was dead, and then my only daughter dying of a broken heart. I can't stand to see anyone die before their time is up."

'I don't get him, they die when their time is up,' thought Jet. He looked at the man, and then at Virginia. His thoughts turned to a locket she had on her neck. It was the only thing of her mother's that she kept, with a picture of her parents and herself as a baby inside of it. Her mother looked much like this man, could this be her grandfather? After all, Virginia's loved ones all thought she was dead, and her mother had passed on after losing her only child and her husband, in the Yggdrasil accident. A sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

After a long and harrowing journey, they found the deepest chamber. There, the boy named Pike was digging at a spot in the rocks. When he took note of them, he told the Drifters, "If you're here to get me to come back, wait just a little longer. I'm here to look for a treasure. You see, I played in here as a kid, in the days before it got all run down. There's some special memories I wish to take with me when I leave."

Virginia gave Jet a small glare. He wasn't really one for these moments, and always complained about their timetable being ruined. Jet always wanted to get the treasures, and get the heck out of there before anything happened. "Hey, Pike, did you ever hear of the Crystal Bud? Is it still in these ruins here?"  


"Nope," the boy replied, "A female Drifter came by the other day and took it for herself. You're only about a week too late on this one. The only treasures left here are my memories of my childhood in this little town. I'm really going to miss it here, with all the friendly people I've met since I was a boy. Can you stand guard for me? There's monsters all over this ruin now, after the earthquake caved it in ten years ago."  


They did just that. Suddenly, a Tazelworm attacked, and the Drifters got into action. Both fired the ARMs in their possession - - a pair of pistols for Virginia, and a machine gun for Jet - - at the creature. But it was able to go before even Virginia, and regenerated. "I'm going to use my Accelerate to hit it hard before it can heal itself up. You get ready with your Gatling attack, in case I miss this chance," Jet shouted out.

They did just that, and killed the monster. By that time, Pike had found his treasure. It consisted of a few pictures, a baseball, and several other memories of childhood. He then asked, "Can the two of you get me out of here? In case more monsters come back to attack us. I can't fight like the two of you guys."

* * *

By the time they got to the opening door, the one that would lead them back to the entranceway, both Virginia and Jet were annoyed. Many occurrences had come where Virginia could have just flown them to the top, so they wouldn't have to play Toss the Boomerang at Every Switch in the Room. But with the young man there, they were unable to. For this was Virginia's deepest secret, only Jet and High Priestess Hale of Baskar had the knowledge of what she really was, afraid of what others would say about the girl.

Pike smiled. "I'm going to be traveling towards the West Highland Station from here. I was lucky to get a ticket, there's supposed to be an artifact of great value on the train. Most people couldn't be able to get on, I had to pass a rigorous security check just to be granted permission. Could you possibly help me to get as far as the station? There's lots of places you can go from there, that won't be the only train to leave that night. Or you could investigate ruins near the town of Humphrey's Peak, east of the train station."

Virginia saw a smile on Jet's face that could only mean one thing, he wanted to go after what was on the train. It would sure make up for their mess here, and they needed the money to eat. The situation gave the young maiden a shiver down her spine, there was something out there, she just didn't know what.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

And the mush begins. Well, my darn VCR ate my recording tape so I need a new one. Heck, I won't even trust my Slayers Collection inside of it anymore. This is a 45 chapter rewrite of the game that focuses on what would have been different if Jet and Virginia had been friends for a long time. The original idea that got me pumped to write the trilogy.


	2. Multiplication

****

Multiplication

They finished their walking, and got Pike to the train station. But neither person brought a ticket for the first train, or even the second. The duo was waiting for the one with the artifact to leave, so they could steal it when the opportunity arose. Virginia felt a strange sensation, like some superior being was nearby in the station. The feeling seemed to come from the train, and she wondered if it was the artifact talking to her. Or was she getting yelled at by a Guardian for spending her time searching for artifacts instead of her destiny. Not to mention sneaking on a train. But her destiny wasn't even ready, they were still a group of two. Her dream had told her that two others would join them in the days that they would go into a battle.

When the time was right, and no one was looking, they ran for the train. Jumping onto the side, they climbed onto the underbelly, to grab onto the steel mess. Now, all that remained was to wait for an opportune moment. Until then, neither could get any sleep. For to fall asleep, they would fall of the train.

* * *

A jerking sensation hit the train, and it came to a screeching halt. It was time, Jet began to climb back onto the side with Virginia following him closely. Suddenly, he broke a window, and ended up in the car with the artifact. They had known which one, because Virginia had a strong feeling about that car. She was a descendant of the Shamans, Avatars of the Guardians, and could feel when malevolent of benevolent artifacts are there. Due to this, she was often useful in detecting what they were looking for. Along with the strength Jet had, her magic, and their combined Airget-Type attacks, the duo was lucky in finding artifacts.

Virginia followed her partner up to the car. When she got there, she saw a bit of a scuffle going on between Jet and two other men. It was dark, so she couldn't make out their features quite correctly. But the gist of it was, that one was a guardsman hired to protect the cargo, and the second was another thief.

Wasting no time, she ran to the chest and opened it. Light filled the car, causing the men to stop fighting. The guardsman had green hair, and blue eyes framed with glasses, wearing a pair of black pants, a yellow vest like shirt, yellow boots, various belts, and an orangy brown cape with a black mantel. The other man had brown hair done in little ties and blue eyes, and wore a yellow vest, yellow pants, a leather shawl around his waist, some bracelets, and tape wrapped around his arms. They all turned to look at the artifact.

It appeared to be a staff of some sorts. But the feeling Virginia got from it calmed her soul. She felt as if this staff had magical properties, and reached out to touch it. Then, the gun of the intruder who Jet and the guardsman were fighting with could be felt against her head. "I don't want to shoot a pretty girl like you, but get your hands away from the Ark Scepter. I must know, is it real? Or is the one I already have real?"

"And you," Jet yelled at the man, "Get your gun away from my partner. I'll shoot you dead if I see you hurt her in any way. Don't listen to this big lug, Virginia, just get the treasure. We're going to be in the money once we hand a rich artifact like that into a store. Who cares if it's the real artifact or an imitation, they say that imitations are easy to sell off, as no one quite knows what the real ones look like. Are you an idiot, or do you have this thing about selling things that aren't worth what you get for them in the stores?"

"No, it's just that I took an Ark Scepter from the Fallen Sanctuary south of Baskar, and have a need to know which one is real. I'm from Baskar, so I know how to use it. And it's not going to sell in a store, I tried before. The gem on top looks too much like glass, the owners aren't convinced of its power. If they had the ability to sense magical workings like those of us from Baskar, they might buy it," the man retorted.

The guardsman stated, "In any case, I am ordered to stop anyone who wishes to steal this from the train. The High Priestess herself has asked me to see this thing safely to Baskar, and with all of the press release she put out this might be a breeding ground for worse thieves than yourself. After all, the fact that the train stopped doesn't seem to be just a coincidence. But I don't believe any of you made that happen, although you all used it as a distraction to get inside here and steal this. Someone else should be coming along soon, to try and take this from the train car." As he said those words, a hole was blown in the ceiling. They all turned to see what was going on, and could hear the muffled words of the thieves who had caused that disturbance. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that these were the ones who had stalled the train before, since it seemed to be an explosion that caused them to nearly be thrown off the side of the vehicle.

Virginia looked at Jet. "We've got to defend this. I've heard rumors that the Baskar were trying to call the Guardians in new ways, since their powers have weakened, and the Ark Scepter was the solution they came up with. I always thought it was just a fairy story my mother told me as a child. If this scepter falls into the wrong hands, if the Guardians are hurt because of it, there will be an even bigger mess here."

She took a jump, something she'd practiced over the last five years, and managed to land on the top of the roof. The others climbed up after her. There, stood a trio of Drifters. One had a black beard and black eyes, wearing a white T-shirt and brown suspender pants. The second had blond hair, one blue eye with the other covered in a black patch, a bandana over his face, a white shirt, and jeans. Finally, there was the leader, wearing a black shirt, tan jean pants, and carrying a bayonet. He had golden eyes that made the female Drifter seem to shiver, they had no life inside of them. And his hair was the color of blue steel.

"So, you're the one who stopped the train," Virginia said, "We won't let you take the scepter from the care below. All four of us will guard the holy relic with our lives, until we can safely return it back to the High Priestess in Baskar Village. Leave now, or prepare to die by the hands of us four, you fiendish devils."

"You're one to talk, I saw you and your friend break through the window before. Oh well, there's no need to dwell on this. You'll step aside, or I will be the one to kill you. Romero, Dario, let's get going, these Drifters seem to pose no significant threat," the leader yelled. He pulled out his bayonet, and fired into the air. Shots rained down on the four, causing slight burns and a few wounds. Virginia pulled out a Berry, and used her Mystic technique to heal the gang up. At the same time, the Baskar was Extension/Healing them as well, after all you can never be too careful in a combat situation. Jet and the guardsman just attacked.

The blond, called Romero, told his leader, "Janus, it's too dangerous. They don't seem to react to being attacked at all. And the girl, there's something in her eyes but I can't put my finger on it. It's as if. . ."

Janus asked, "As if what? Romero? We don't have all day for you to be playing around with them."  


Romero was shaking. "It's almost as if she's not human at all, but some sort of Demon of War."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Sorry to leave it there, I just wanted to place the battle in a separate chapter. They had to all get acquainted, as well as to have Janus barge in and get himself introduced in a short battle scene. We have the real battle, and the trip to Baskar next.


	3. Scepter's Power

****

Scepter's Power

"Let's get these punks," Virginia yelled out, "We'll never let them get their hands on this Scepter. She then pulled out her Duel Pistols, and fired. Janus seemed to take the hit but sustain little damage. He was apparently a really strong Drifter. It seemed they would have to use their strongest attacks to beat him.

Jet seemed to understand what she was thinking, even though she hadn't told him to use their best attacks. He grabbed the Airget-lamh, and fired his Gatling at Janus. The Baskar was using some of his magic from a Guardian's Medium, Schturdark in his case. And the guardsman had his rifle locked onto his target, doubling his own power. Virginia also used her Gatling when the opportunity arose for her to do so.

"You blokes all have such great strength. Especially the young lady. Hey, Princess, why don't you cut out of here and come along with a real Drifter. I'm sure you need someone strong to protect you, and if it's strength you need, then I'm your man," stated Janus. He flashed her a smile, that seemed to chill her.

Virginia replied, "No thanks, I've already got myself a partner. I'm not deserting Jet here for any one else. He's been with me through thick and thin for five years, and has become quite special to me." When she said those words, the girl began to blush. Special barely described how she felt about Jet, he was the only man she felt she could ever love. But she was too embarrassed to tell him how she truly felt. After all, what if she scared Jet away? He might think she did it only because she was his friend, and didn't want to have him hurt because he'd never get someone to care about him for who he really is. Jet could be like that.

Janus scoffed. "That's too bad, Princess. One of these days, you're going to find yourself in deep trouble. Then, you'd wish that you'd accepted my offer when I gave it. Dario! Romero! We're going to have to retreat for now. There will be other chances, we just have to wait for them to come to us." With that, the three Drifters jumped to the train below them on the mountainside. The other four just watched and stared.

* * *

"Well, I promised I would get this to Baskar," the guardsman told the others, "But I have no idea if those others will come back to try and steal it once again. May I ask for you to help me? The four of us can get this back safely if we all work together. My name is Clive Winslett, and I am a Drifter who takes on jobs that will help other people out. May I ask for your names as well, since we will be traveling together?"  


"I am Gallows Caradine, and I happen to come from Baskar. I've been on a journey for over three months now. Really don't want to go back, but I guess I have no choice. Just as long as no one makes me stay there, like that old bag," the Baskar said. Virginia and Jet rolled their eyes at his starting to complain.

Virginia told Clive, "My name's Virginia, and he's Jet. But we're not in a habit of giving out our last names as well. The two of us have been going around Filgaia for about five years now, just looking for the treasures in ruins. After all, two innocent youths such as ourselves have to eat, we're both string beans."

On the way back, they all talked more about themselves. Clive was thirty, and lived in the town of Humphrey's Peak. Gallows was twenty four, and spoke of his kid brother and grandmother. Virginia knew about that already, she recognized the name Caradine from the time she and Jet had gone to Baskar to get High Priestess Halle to interpret Virginia's dreams. She'd spoken of her incompetent grandson, Gallows.

Finally, they arrived in Baskar. There, the team was greeted by a shrill cry. "Brother! You've come back home! How do things look all around Filgaia? Did you find anything while on your journey?" A young boy of about seventeen came running out of a house. He had blue eyes and long blond hair. Dressed in fine robes, you could well figure out that he was a priest of some sorts. He introduced himself as Shane.

"Well, you've arrived Mr. Winslett," came the voice of Halle, "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to have burdened you with my idiot grandson as well. But I knew he'd come home if he saw an add for the Ark Scepter in the paper. Listen well Gallows, and learn from my genius." She glared at him, fire in her eyes.

"You mean the Ark Scepter is a fake? And you advertised a fake to get me to come back home to Baskar? Granny, you're the worst!" exclaimed Gallows. He looked like he would cry. But just then, Shane held out two more Ark Scepters in his arms. The priest's eyes went all bug-like, he was clearly surprised.

Halle muttered, "A total of four Ark Scepters exist. It is part of fate that four is the number that the Guardians chose when they created them for us to use. I had them all shipped here after Shane's dreams began to tell of a new danger coming to Filgaia. So I advertised one of them, knowing you'd come home."

Virginia was taken aback. "This boy had a dream of world destruction?! I heard the Baskar had an ability like that, but never heard about the exact dreams. I guess what I was told five years ago must be about to come to pass at last. Jet, we'd better be prepared, the Demons are about to return to our home."

"So you have returned at last," Halle noticed, "I knew you'd come soon, since this is about to occur. I want the four of you to take the Ark Scepters with you, and go to the Fallen Sanctuary. There, you need to create a pure Medium, from the actual Guardians. What my stupid grandson uses, is just an imitation with the symbols necessary to call forth the Guardian's power. But from fighting the real Guardians, you will get the real Mediums, with greater powers than this thing has." With that, she made Gallows's Medium vanish.

"What's Granny talking about, 'you've returned at last'? When did you guys ever come to Baskar on business?" asked Gallows. Halle rolled her eyes, and whacked the young man with her cane. She gave him a sour glare, as if to tell him to just shut up and get going. Gallows held his head, it started to throb.

He yelled, "Granny! That hurt me! What'd you do that for?" He rubbed the back of his head to stop the pain. Jet just sighed, this was going to be one long journey if he came along to fight with the group.

"Who comes to see me and when is none of your business, Gallows. Now then, you four go and get yourselves over to the Fallen Sanctuary on the double. We haven't a moment to lose. When you return from the shrine with the Mediums, then I will tell you more about the situation we are about to have."

- - - - 

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Now we're getting somewhere. But I'm a bit annoyed. My sister had her friend sleep over, and the kids took the living room. And you know that's the only place in the house we can get on the Internet. Because I can only hook the laptop up to the phonejack in that room, and that's our only computer. I had to wait for mom to wake her up, and send them into her room when she left for work in order to go onto Fanfiction.net. Then, they slept (or I thought they slept) until noon, so I had to start typing late, after lunch. I need a longer cord for the computer hookup…


	4. Four Elements

****

Four Elements

They arrived at the Fallen Sanctuary later on that afternoon, all hot from their journey. Virginia got out her water canteen, and began to drink. She then shared some of the contents with Jet, who'd finished up what was in his. Gallows had himself a small flask of liqueur, and Clive also had water. Jet wanted to know how this guy was going to stay alive with beer in his canteen. He didn't seem to be very bright, as his grandmother had told the others. The old lady was really smart, after all she had defined Virginia's dream.

Inside, Gallows led them to the top of a stairwell. "Here is where the shrines to the four Guardians of the Elements lie. As well as the ones dedicated to the High Guardians. We must release the four Ark Scepters now, but I don't know how to do it. Darn it! Maybe I should have paid attention when Granny was telling me how, just didn't think I'd ever need to know that information." Then, the other three facefaulted.

"Well, let me see them," Virginia stated, "I'm usually quite good with magical artifacts when we find them on our journey." It was partially true, but she didn't say that the artifacts in question were inside of her body, or turned into a gun for her partner. For she could feel the energy from the actual sword that made up Airget-lamh, as well as sense the power of the Dist Dims inside of her. Partially, that was because she was a Shaman by birth. The other half of that was because she had added powers from her five year recovery in the Leyline Observatory. Her wings and the combination attacks with Jet seemed to be only the tip of the iceberg to put it figuratively. There were probably other powers hiding deep within the soul of the young girl.

She picked up the Ark Scepters, and held them into the air. Suddenly, a great energy rose up from them, and they began to glow. The girl handed each man one, and they all rose up into the sky. The four Guardians heeded the command, and began to wake. Then, the energy from the Scepters returned to the team, inside of their bodies. Virginia felt sick, as if she didn't have enough power riding inside of her body.

*A great power has awakened us, my brethren. I feel Filgaia calling to me, telling me to go with the four Drifters that are here with us now. Let us forsake the usual test we must give our callers, and go with them right away,* a voice from the north stated. They all looked up, and saw a large turtle coming out of the monolith behind him. The same happened to a Phoenix in the south, Tiger in the west, and a Dragon in the east. Each Drifter felt a new power filling them up. Schturdark, the Water Guardian, went to Virginia. The Earth Guardian, Grudiev, flew over to Gallows. Jet claimed Moor Gault, the Fire Guardian. And Clive found himself with the Wind Guardian, Fengalon. The four Drifters Invoked the Mediums right away, feeling the power that flowed within them. Each felt stronger, but that strength seemed to be sealed. Maybe Halle had an ability to unlock the powers that were beginning to gather inside of the four, after all the more the better.

* * *

When they got back, they reported to Halle instantly. She said, "So you've gotten the power of the Guardians. And you didn't even have to fight them. That's quite strange, something big must be going on if they are ignoring the usual process. But that is better for you. Young Drifters, now here is the added bonus of using a real Medium. Not only do you have Arcana, but you will be able to Summon the Guardians into this world to attack your enemies. In addition, once I release the power, you will have Personal Skills and a boost in status. The Personal Skills will allow you to have different bonuses, mattering what Gears you give to the Guardians, their natural Personal Skills, and which ones you decide to equip with your points." She held her hands out, and picked up the Mediums. Then, while holding them in her right hand, she passed her left hand over them. Their hidden powers were unlocked, and Halle handed each one their Medium back.

Virginia looked to the others. "Well, we got the Mediums. But Halle, could you explain what Shane exactly saw in his dream? Maybe it coincides with the one I had about the Demons five years ago." She held her hand to her neck, as if to brace herself for the shock. In reality, though, she was only trying to hold the Key necklace, given to her by Filgaia the Planet Guardian. It came to her while she dreamed, and she knew of the symbolism of a Guardian's charm. And the one that the Planet Guardian gave would hold the most honor. Imagine what other Shamans would say if they knew this girl had been chosen by the Planet.

"Here's what I saw," Shane told the others, "I saw a great big blue figure, I call him the Blue Menace because of that, and he was holding a giant spear in his hands. Energy burst forth from the spear, and fried a whole town. The monster did it over and over again, even though the town was torched. Then, I saw four blurred figures, holding their ARMs out and preparing to do battle with this wicked man. He's got to be a Demon of some sorts, he was just too scary to be human." The boy began to shiver, scared of the beast who did so many cruel things in his dreams. He hoped these four would be able to do something about it.

"Blue and tall! That's the Demon those other three were summoning in my dream five years ago! It has got to be the same one, there's no doubt about it. We've got to find them, if Shane's tapped into the power of the Guardians to see what is harming our beloved Filgaia, no doubt the Planet Guardian herself has seen his mind. And she's trying to warn Shane like she warned me five years ago," Virginia then called out.

Gallows exclaimed, "The Planet Guardian contacted you! Are you pulling my leg miss? If she's involved in the situation, there's bound to be trouble. For she's never seen active battle before that I know of. Or did I just miss that part of the lesson, Granny?" He scratched his head, plainly confused at all of this.

Halle shook her head. "No, Filgaia has never actually taken part in any battles. She is said to only contact those with a tie to the planet if the danger is on a massive scale. There are no records of her even taking part in the Second or First Demon Wars, at least no recorded dreams. She wouldn't be able to fight, as she's got to keep the planet secure. Her sending dreams is truly a sign of the harshness ahead of you."

"Well, I at least am not giving up," stated Virginia, "I think we should head on out to the next town, which will be Jolly Roger. We can think up a plan there, or find out about where to go next. After all, they say that Jolly Roger is the Rumor Capital of Filgaia. If any Demon activity is around, they'll know about it."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

To set the records straight, I don't hate Gallows. He's just so fun to pick on, since he's a ladies man, and always getting into arguments. Since Halle is willing to hit him, you always can rely on a humor scene between the two of them. He's a tank at least, well with the right Mediums equipped. He's got naturally high HP, and the Mediums I gave him made him go well over the person with the second most HP (Jet). Poor Ginny and Clive were way behind, however, since I was concentrating on Clive's speed and Virginia's abilities with certain PS and Magic. Good example, Raftina. Well, you know who she's in love with. I could se a Rudy and Cecilia like scene happening between the two of them. The infamous dream scene, where I was happy because I got to fight a boss with only my female lead. I've got a thing for having the girls kicking the enemies' butts.


	5. The First Artifact

****

The First Artifact

"Well, we've finally made it you guys," Virginia stated, "Jolly Roger. We can go over to the saloon and have a big dinner. Then, all we have to do is listen to the gossip, and we can find out about some of the strange occurrences that have been going on. Rumors come here on the wind, and if there's any Demon activity at all on Filgaia, it'll be found out here. Besides, this place has the best steak in the whole world."  


"So, what then? Are we going to all stick together, or are we gonna have one big goodbye bash in this saloon? I really don't care about following the path Granny set out for us, I left Baskar to get away from things like that. There's no point in me following a pair of kids who received a vision around," Gallows said.

Jet was ready to shoot him point blank, how dare that man talk to Virginia like this? He may be a little bit of a grouch, and a bit rude around other people. But with Virginia, there was a side of Jet that other people never saw. She'd been with him for five years, ever since his birth, taking care of him as if she was his own mother. The boy cared about her greatly, for only she had ever understood him and who he was.

Virginia replied, "Remember, we've been granted the Mediums by the Guardians. It is our destiny to save the world. I'm not going to just leave all the innocent people here to die if the Demons are trying to kill them. Besides, in my vision I was told that four Drifters would be in my group, and that's what we have right here. So, we should probably stick together." She began to head for the saloon, with the others coming close behind her. Jet sighed, and walked directly behind his partner. She sure was getting in over her head once again, just like the Shadow Demon of five years ago. He knew that he'd always be there to protect her when times got tough. Just as she took care of his emotional needs, he was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

In the saloon, they heard about the Eternal Sparkle. It was a Demon artifact that shone with a blue light. Apparently, it was sealed by three shields, and one was located to the north of the town. Virginia had then decided to go, it sounded interesting. Clive looked at her. "If you wish to do this, then we will all follow your lead, leader. Since it was your vision that brought all of us together, you should be the one in charge."  


Virginia blushed, she didn't think of herself as much of a leader. But after dinner, she found she had to agree with Clive. It HAD been her vision that was keeping the team together. She turned to Jet, who then gave her a small wink. He did, however, make sure that Gallows and Clive didn't see it. The girl wasn't mad at him for that, he never showed his kind side to anyone besides her. Especially when they were alone, he would actually talk about his fears for the future. And she would tell him hers. All of this was too confusing for the young Drifter, what did Jet feel for her? Was it love? And did she feel that way about her friend too?

Outside, they ran into Janus again. He was talking to his two minions about something or other when they walked up. Instantly, Virginia reached for her two pistols. There was no way in hell she would be taken off guard and get killed here. The vision she had needed to be completed, she needed to rescue their homeworld from the Demons. No one, not even this Janus Cascade, was going to interfere with her now.

"Take it easy Princess," Janus told her, "I'm only here to ask for your help. You're going after the Eternal Sparkle, am I right? Well, we're looking for it too. What do you say we team up, and split whatever prophet we can get for the loot? And not just you, the rest of these blokes are invited to share the wealth."

"I don't think I can trust you, but I'm willing to give you a chance. Everyone deserves to be able to make up for what they did in the past. But if you pull even one stunt while on my watch, you're going to be in so much pain. I've got a Medium now, and can crush you with my magic," she threatened. Although she knew the truth, that many Drifters would turn on anyone to make a quick buck, she didn't like not to trust a person she'd just met. Besides, she, Jet, and Gallows had also tried to steal the scepter, and Gallows was someone she found she could trust. Even though he was an idiot. Maybe Janus was like her and Jet, he had no idea of the exact use of the scepter or even what the cargo was. Just that it was treasure to sell.

* * *

At the Temple of Memory, Virginia found she had a strange sensation run through her veins. It was as if the Mediums were howling to two enormous presences. One was most definitely a Demonic one, the shield guarding the Eternal Sparkle. The second, however, seemed benevolent. It was almost as if one of the Guardians were in the room with them, but not Invoked through a Medium. As a Shaman, Virginia had more perception than most people, but it had increased tenfold after her transformation following Yggdrasil.

Janus told her, "Well, Princess. How does this place feel to you. I can tell there's treasure here, it is a sixth sense for me. As well as most seasoned Drifters, which you are. How long you've been at it?"

Virginia blushed. "Five years. Jet and I took to the road after meeting one another. We've never left each other's side since. I can tell you've been at it for awhile, and you've had the same partners throughout the whole journey. I can also tell that you lost at least one ally on your journey. Maybe that's the reason a hurt seems to be in your heart. Maybe if you dealt with the pain that is in your soul, you'd be at peace too."

Jet didn't like that man looking at his partner. He hated it when people tried to hit on Virginia. The whole thing with Janus calling her "Princess", made him think the man was doing just that. Or he could be teasing Virginia. Did he know exactly to whom he was talking to? Virginia was the ancient descendant of a royal family that was destroyed with Adlehyde. THE most powerful sorcerers out of the entire Shaman tribe.

Soon, they arrived at the room with the shield in it. Janus began to cackle a little, as he took the shield held on the wall. He turned to the others, and glared. Then, he laughed like a maniac, and seemed to be mocking the Drifters. It was then that Virginia knew that he intended to betray them, and fired at him.

"Foolish girl," Janus said, "You're too trusting. Even if you can fight back against me, you had no idea of my powers. Dario! Romero! Fight them and keep them from following me when I make my escape from here. I've got to get this to our employers." With that, he ran and his men turned to face the Drifters.

Virgina and her team began fighting back. After a short time, Dario and Romero ran off. She felt she had been a fool for her trust, but at least she didn't betray her beliefs. And how was she to know that he wouldn't stay and face them like a man? The team began to leave the ruins, and head for the Midland Station. From there, they would go to Westwood, and find out some information in Claiborne Village.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I know I'm skipping a lot, want to get to the juicy bits. Well, if I concentrated on every single detail of every single dungeon, each section would be between two and ten chapters long. And we don't want that, we want to be able to go from event to event. But if the event is big enough (Yggdrasil, Deus Ex Machina, ect.) I'll give it a much fuller coverage. Since there is so much you can do.


	6. The Rival Drifters

****

The Rival Drifters

In Claiborne, they heard that there was a shield of the Demons was north, in Serpent's Coils. The female Drifter chuckled a bit, she remembered what had happened last time they'd gone to that place. It was like a really freaky coincidence for them to return to that place on the mission to save the world. But they also heard that a second team of Drifters had already gone there, Thinking it was Janus, they followed.

* * *

Although many types of bullet casings were found on the floor, none seemed to come from Janus's bayonet. Someone else had come into the ruins! Someone who wasn't informed about the exact situation the team was facing. Since Janus had spoken of employers, Virginia was sure he was working for someone who was going to usher in the Demons. Whether Janus knew so or not, he was unleashing powerful foes.

When Virginia jumped down to hit a switch, she heard a group of feet approaching. When the girl turned around, she saw a woman looking back at her. The woman had blond hair and blue eyes, and was dressed kind of like how her ancestor, Calamity Jane Maxwell, looked in pictures. But while Jane often wore pink with blue bows, this woman had an orange dress, a red ascot, and a blue bow in her hair. With her were three others: A boy in a green vest and white shirt as well as brown shorts and a goggle hat who looked like her, a man in a red shirt with tan pants as well as blue eyes with hippie purple sunglasses and a brown/black afro, and an orange cat wearing a scarf over his neck and mouth. She stared at the other girl.

"Well," the woman said, "I didn't think a rival team would actually help us. The world does contain strange occurrences now and then. Can a kid like you really handle yourself out here? If you can't, you might as well go home. Cuz the Wasteland will chew you up and spit you out if you're not careful now."  


"I can handle it. Do you have the nerve to try me?" asked Virginia in the calmest voice she knew, one that betrayed no emotion inside of it. That was something she learned years ago, to never show a weakness to your opponent. And not to recklessly fire. That was why she held her guns in ready position, not firing on the woman. Misfiring could very well mean your life, as it can often cause you to be swamped by the monsters that hear the sound of gunfire. Or the other could dodge and have her team gang up on the one who attacked her. Virginia's father had taught her all that when she was only a little girl in Boot Hill.

The woman stated, "It seems like you have what it takes. But you're still no match for me. I will let you walk away, just this once. But if you continue to follow me, you're going to regret it. For we are of the Schroedinger family, and not to be trifled with. Now, Schroedingers, move on out." The girl went through the door, followed by the cat and the bodyguard. But the boy stayed behind, and looked at Virginia with his two big eyes. Jet didn't sense him flirting with her, he was only trying to apologize for what the girl had told her.

"Please excuse my sister, she sounds gruff, but in reality she really likes people. She just isn't one to show her emotions a lot. Now I better go, or Sis will yell at me for being late." He then left too. Virginia knew they'd have to catch up. These other Drifters had no idea what they were getting into with all of this.

* * *

Much later on, they ran into the Schroedingers once again. Along the way, however, the blond girl had tried to annoy them by tripping the team up on many occasions. Meaning, she was hitting switches to lock them out of areas, and to make their bridges fall. Virginia wasn't fazed, however, she found a way to get around these things. Without using her wings, it wouldn't do for anyone to see her true form like that.

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to follow me," the girl told Virginia, "I guess we're going to have to fight over the artifact in the room up ahead. You see, I already have the Crio Shield, and the Andro Shield is right inside of this building. We're going to be really rich when we find the third one, and sell this Eternal Sparkle in the Black Market. Now then, draw your weapon, girl. By the way, what do they call you, child?"

"My name is Virginia and my partner here is Jet. We don't give out our last names to people like you. These people are Clive Winslett and Gallows Caradine, who we met on a train. Now that you know who we are, who are you?" she asked back. It was always good to try and keep the upper hand in a fight, and just knowing a person's name can sometimes give you what you need. For sometimes, you may know a person by reputation only, and once you meet them you'll know what to do about them in a field of battle.

She replied, "Maya Schroedinger. These guys are my brother, Alfred, our bodyguard, Todd Dukdis, and Shady Thousand, our cat. Now then, Schroedinger Team, let us show these fools what happens when you mess with Maya Schroedinger. You will get burned in the end." Maya then pulled out her pistol, and fired. Virginia did the same thing with both of hers, and could see Clive and Gallows following her lead.

But Jet had another plan. He was casting Cremate on Todd, who they now saw could confuse a person with one blow, and his afro began to smoke. As Todd rushed to put the flames out, Virginia had to heal up Gallows since he didn't know what the heck he was doing while confused. Well, Gallows doesn't know what the heck he is doing most of the time, but that's besides the point. And Maya was freaking.

Virginia Summoned Schurdark with her Medium's power. It washed over the whole Schroedinger team, and caused some major damage. Each person was completely soaked, and not in the mood to fight her anymore. Maya wanted a drycleaners, Alfred was cold, and Shady hated water just like any sane cat. The only good thing to come of it was that Todd's afro stopped burning, and the bodyguard wasn't injured.

Maya was fuming. "That's it, now you'll face my full fury." She pulled out a book, which plain made Virginia think the woman had gone nutso. What good would a book do in battle. It wasn't as if it was the textbooks she read as a child in training, stuff like "Crest Sorcery For Dummies", but a novel about a mage.

"Sis," whispered Alfred, "The second team is almost there, we've got to get going before they can make it to the artifact. We can fight against these Drifters later if you so wish to do so." He began to cower again, scared of Maya's wrath. Virginia understood him, she'd done the same when her father was arguing with Leehalt Alchest. Those two had some loud arguments that literally could scare a person to death.

The Schroedingers left. Virginia wondered what was up with them, why did they go so fast? If the "Second Team" was one they were tracking, wouldn't that team be on her side? Or could they just know of a third band of Drifters who had infiltrated the ruins to find the shield. It just had to be Janus, she knew it.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Love my Crest Sorcery for Dummies joke? That's a whole series of books, so I thought it would be a funny reference. Man I'm hungry. I usually don't stay up to two in the morning and need to have a little more energy. I was too upset to sleep, my sis took my time on the computer to do some work, even though she'd been in the room when I said I'd do it that night. She had it the previous night.


	7. Face Off

****

Face Off

Traversing the inner sanctums, they again ran into Janus. He was trying to reach the Andro Shield, but none of his men were tall enough. Nor were they able to lift Janus, both Romero and Dario hadn't the coordination to keep from falling over with him on their shoulders. Virginia let out a small chuckle at the very sight of this. "And you boys call yourselves Drifters. It seems that neither of you have what it takes. Now then, Janus, you will get away from that shield right now. You have no idea what exactly you're dealing with if you take use them. Anything of the Demons' can't be a good thing, you would die if you played around."  


"Play?" he asked, "Who said anything about playing, Princess? Our employer asked us to go and unleash the Eternal Sparkle for him. For that, we need all three shields. With this one, we'll have two of the necessary items. Then, we must find the female who has the third, as well as take them to the place where we can acquire the Eternal Sparkle. Once we bring it to our employer, we're going to be so rich that we'll need a carriage just to take all of it along with us. But, it wouldn't be fair of me not to share. Help me to acquire the Eternal Sparkle, and the four of you can reap the benefits from my employer as well. How about it, Princess?" He flashed a dashing smile, which chilled Virginia. Something told her that he wasn't about to share in any of his hard earned money. He'd probably betray the four of them the second he found what he was looking for. The Mediums began to pulsate fear, but it was so weak that only Virginia felt it happen.

"I can't believe your words. You've already turned on my team once, and I won't allow it to happen a second time. Besides, I don't think you have the best intentions for that artifact, either you or your boss has something sinister in mind. For the Guardian Mediums we carry are sending out a weak pulse of fear. I'm well aware you know we have them, I thought I saw you on the wall by the Fallen Sanctuary," Virginia said.

Janus stated, "You are a very perceptive girl, too bad you had to make poor choices. If only you had decided to stay out of my way, I wouldn't have to kill you and your little playmates now. So how about it, do you want to die fast or slow? I'll let you chose, it doesn't matter to me either way. Just as long as the four of you are no longer an obstacle in my path, I don't care." He aimed his bayonet at Virginia's heart.

But just before he could fire and kill the girl, he saw Jet run in front of her and fire his ARM. Janus saw the pure fury in the young man's eyes, he cared for this girl greatly. That made the Drifter laugh in his head, how can a person put someone else's life over their own? If you're always out for yourself, you live a good long life. But by protecting someone weaker than you, you'll find death in the form of a battle wound.

Jet looked at her. "Are you alright?" Virginia was startled, she'd never heard him speak so softly to even her in the last five years. Even when they would be together, and he was being nice, he always had a gruff tone to his voice, apparently thinking that she only cared because she wanted to please her father. But that was the farthest from the truth there could be, Virginia cared about Jet because he was her friend, the first person to treat her with respect for who she is. Most likely since he knew they were both outcasts, and by leaning on one another they would be able to keep safe. She nodded to let him know nothing was wrong.

'And I thought that punk only cared about himself,' thought Gallows, 'He seems to have a soft spot for the girl, but he doesn't really show it when the rest of us are around. He's really got an attitude problem though, how can she tolerate him? Does he show this side to her often? They've been friends for over five years now, so it's most likely true. But are they more than friends? I've got to figure it out. I guess I can just spy on them when they're alone, they might just do something that would make it all worth my wild.'

"Why did you save that little girl, boy? I admit she's pretty, but not pretty enough that I'd risk my own hide to rescue her. What if I'd fired before you? You could have been killed, no you WOULD have been killed. So tell me what's so special about her that you'd do something like that?" Janus inquired of Jet.

Jet curtly told him, "She's my friend, and that's all. Partners are there to watch your back, as you watch theirs." He then began to blush, "just a friend," he'd said. But why was he feeling like there was a swarm of butterflies dancing around in his heart whenever he looked at her? Jet shook off the feeling, they were in battle here. It wasn't safe to be thinking about his feelings for Virginia when they might be killed.

Suddenly, they saw something flying overhead. It was Shady, and he took the Andro Shield to Maya. The woman laughed. "Both Andro and Crio are mine. Hireco is the only one left now. And then, I'll be rich. I don't care what kind of gem this Eternal Sparkle is, it's got to be worth millions and millions of Gella if it's this hard to find." You could well see the dollar signs in both the woman's eyes, they were huge.

"Well, so you've got two and I've got one," Janus said, "How about we head on out to Ka Dingel, and have a duel there over the shields. That is where the Eternal Sparkle rests. So what do you say wench?"  


"It's a deal you skunk," Maya shouted back. She was very upset with Janus for calling her a wench and even more upset with him for getting to the third shield before her. Janus was already on his way out to Ka Dingel, and he pushed a button to detonate the bombs he'd placed as a trap for Virginia and her team, he had no idea that Maya would come too. Virginia ran at him, and managed to fire two shots out before the ceiling collapsed. Jet ran towards her, and pulled her back, knowing well that she could survive that. It was only for show, really, so no one questioned the reason a simple girl survived being crushed by falling rocks.

Virginia told Maya, "We're going along too. There's something no one understands, the Demons are returning to Filgaia. We are on a mission from Baskar's High Priestess to stop it before it starts. If the artifact is indeed a weapon, then I need to be there to destroy it. If it's an ordinary gem, I don't really care."  


Maya looked at the girl, so full of determination and fire. "Well, you better not get in my way. Take the Andro Shield with you, it'll be better if all three are separate. That guy, he's good and I don't know if my bumbling accomplices will be able to hold onto them. But if you take the other, you might just be able to keep him from acquiring the Eternal Sparkle. I don't care about weapons, only gems, and if this thing is not a gem, it's not worth my time." With that, she began to walk out, with the rest of her team behind her. No doubt they were heading towards Ka Dingel. Virginia took a deep breath, and motioned for the others to go as well. They had to find out what the artifact was, and if it would bring destruction to all of Filgaia again.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Tee hee, Jet's got a crush. He always has, he's just a tad more open here because she was the one who took care of him.


	8. Wicked Tower

****

  
Wicked Tower

When they arrived at Ka Dingel, they began to climb to the top. Yes, this is another one of those places where the weak of leg should not go, especially if said weakness is all about staircases. The whole place consisted of many interlocking mazes of stairs, each one spiraling around to the next floor. When the team was about halfway up, Virginia decided to break for lunch. She was eating a picnic that the young girl had packed in Claiborne, knowing they were visiting a tower of some sort. Jet poked at his food a little, he didn't eat quite as much as Virginia and would often skip meals when there was something on his mind, but his female companion glared at him for not eating it. She then proceeded to feed him with her own fork as if he was a little baby. At first, Jet tried to turn away and not eat, but when she became more insistent, he let his guard down, and allowed her to have her fun. The young man sighed, there were other people around and it was embarrassing for them to see him like this. Gallows at least was laughing like it was the funniest thing he'd seen in his life. Clive was trying to be polite and not laugh, but let out a small chuckle in the end.

"Can we get going soon?" he demanded, "We've got to get to the top and find out what's going on before the Demons arrive. If we get killed because you were goofing around, I'll never let you live it down." He straightened his face, and turned away before she could see his blush. But Virginia knew, understood how he got when he felt like he was letting his image slip away. She had, after all, been with him for the past five years, and had gotten to understand every one of his moods and attitudes. It was best to just let him have his moment in times like this, let him yell at her. When they were alone he would return to being his old self, and put away the mask he wore in front of others. Only Virginia had ever seen the real Jet.

Sometime later they fought against a monster named Trask. But only non-elemental magic could do much against him, even after the Fragile spell had reduced his defense. Jet was then their best hope to win the fight, having Invoked Moor Gault and being able to use his Devestate. Virginia healed her companion if needed be, for Trask knew how to counter and those counters really hurt. Clive and Gallows shot if ever they could, getting in the minimal damage to just speed things along. That was where Mystic came in, the young girl could give the whole team a Heal Berry if needed be. But then she had to attack a little in order to gain back the power to do it again. So if she wasn't healing, she helped the two men in their onslaught.

When he was down, they heard a rumbling sound. It had come from somewhere overhead, but the team didn't know exactly where. Virginia was betting that it had to do with Janus and the Schroedingers, as well as the Eternal Sparkle. Andro shook in her hands, it sensed its return to life was almost ready to take place. The female Drifter found herself trying to hide it away. She knew that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

And she was right, which was how things usually turn out. Janus had taken the Crio Shield from Maya, and only needed Andro to complete his plans. He told her, "If you don't hand the Andro Shield over to me, I'll kill the little lady here as well as her companions. If you want to survive, then give it to me now."

Maya, however, was frantic, something that didn't seem like her. "No! Don't give it to him! I can see now that a powerful Demon rests here, and it will be called forth. The name Eternal Sparkle is a total lie, it isn't a gem at all. It's nothing but a weapon that the Demons used to wage war against Filgaia!"

Under normal circumstances, Virginia would gladly have handed it over to save Maya's life. But before her choice could be made, Andro flew out of her pack once more, and went over to Janus. Suddenly, all three shields flew into the air together, and came back as a large spear. But luckily, it flew away. It was almost as if it didn't think Janus was worthy of wielding it, probably because he wasn't a Demon at all.

The winds caused by Janus's summoning of the spear had been enough to blow both Romero and Dario away. Virginia was enraged at how he treated his own allies, that she began to cast the Refrigerate spell. But Janus easily knocked it off, almost as if his will was giving him the power to fight against them. She pulled out her ARMs, and fired, hitting him in his chest. Not even that was enough, Janus had a look on his face that radiated pure evil. His eyes were wide, and he looked eager to kill. Could it be the spear?

But just in time, however, things were all turned around. One of the blocks loosened from the winds that had summoned the spear was right in Virginia's path. Upon stepping on it, she happened to cause a chain reaction that burst the whole roof. Everyone fell to the ground, landing on piles of rubble. But no trace could be found of Janus, he was probably buried in the rocks too. At last, that crisis had been resolved.

"That was a waste," Maya muttered, "I only want gems, not some stupid spear with the power to destroy the whole world. Well, this really isn't my scene, I'm going to get out of here and find a new lead,"

"Take care of yourself Maya, I hope we meet again. When we do, I hope it will be as friends," said Virginia, a look of joy on her face. She was only happy that the whole mess was over and they could go on to their next destination. They'd have to look over the map, she had no idea which ruins were near here.

Maya stated, "We'll probably only meet if we're arguing over the treasures in a ruin or something of that nature, I'm not one for the social scene. And I'm not getting involved in saving the world, that's just too big for us. You might get hurt if you stay on this road, all of you should just go back home before that." The woman then signaled for her men to leave, she was tired of standing around here and talking to other people.

Virginia watched as she left. 'That was a cruel thing to say, I can't help it if this is where my own Destiny has taken me. Besides, how can a person go home, when they don't have a home to go back to?'

* * *

In Claiborne, they looked at a map. Gallows told them about Little Twister, which was nearby this town. But he didn't know exactly where, since he'd gone there asleep on a caravan. Remember, this isn't the smartest man in the world we're talking about. Virginia decided to ask around and find out how to get there. The villagers said it was over a crevice in the rocks, and she'd need to jump it with a horse. Hearing about a man selling horses, she went over and purchased four for the team. Hers was white, and she called it Hikari. Jet claimed the golden brown one and named it Kin'iro. Gallows liked the black one, Yami, and Clive was riding the brown one with the white on its nose called Shinamon. Together they set out for the town of Little Twister, and jumped the crevice on horseback. Hopefully, they'd find something there.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Well, Ch. 1 only took, let's see, eight chapters to do. But the others are longer. This is going to be a major headache. Not as long as Mana Flow, nothing is that long. I'll never write a whole seventy chapters again. Oh, and the horses mean Light, Gold, Dark, and Cinnamon. I've said it in other fics, but if you've never read my old ones, you might be interested in how I raid my Japanese Dictionary for names.


	9. Missing Girl

****

Missing Girl

In the Little Twister Saloon, the team was looking for a way to make some fast Gella. There, they heard how a woman named Claudia, who worked in the bar, had just vanished several days ago. As the four looked around town, and asked others, they heard several more rumors. One spoke of how a mysterious lady had come to town the night before Claudia vanished. The second was about the Unclean Mark, a ruin to the north of town. Expecting to get some treasure, they decided to set on out towards it immediately.

"I hope we find some artifacts of the past," stated Clive, "You see, I've been researching the decay of Filgaia for some time, about eight years. My professor was with me, but he died about seven years ago. It was really bad timing, his daughter had just found out that she was going to become a mother while the two of us were on that trip. I remember how sad I had been to have to bring home such horrible news."

Virginia knew there was nothing she could do for Clive about that, but they could track down some artifacts of the past while they were on their journey to find out about the Demons. No one knew what had happened to the spear that had appeared at Ka Dingel, it could very well be causing trouble for someone on Filgaia right now. And there was the matter with the employer Janus spoke of, he would most likely still be a problem. Was he a Demon? Or was that man just a tiny bit on the loopy side to want to unleash one?

  
* * *

At Unclean Mark, they encountered the lost saloon girl. Claudia apparently needed help to search for a treasure that was inside, and was looking for powerful Drifters. Gallows was all tongue tied at the girl's beauty, but it was Clive she'd formed an attachment to. Clive, however, didn't seem interested in her, only wanting to know the details of the job. Jet breathed a sigh of relief, as long as she wasn't flirting with him. He had seen some girls do that in a saloon in the past, and he wasn't interested. Every time, he could see how Virginia's knuckles would go white from making fists or grabbing onto her chair. It was just like how he got when some man tried to hit on Virginia. What was it that made him feel that way? And her as well?  


The place was full of treacherous traps, and everyone kept getting caught in them. Claudia seemed to know how she could get through the dungeon, and never was hurt. But Virginia and co. had fallen in this poisonous liquid on the floor, got hit with a swinging spike, and were nearly run over by a rolling log. By the time the team had arrived at a room with a large crystal in the middle of a device, they were exhausted.

"If y'all want that gem, then you can take it. That's not the treasure I'm after. But I wager it can be sold for at least a thousand Gella on the market, and if you haggle a little bit you'll most likely be able to sell it for at least ten times that amount. Money isn't why I'm here, it's a certain item," the woman told the four.

Gallows rushed to get the gem, but even Jet could sense something was wrong. He might want to make a fast buck a lot of times, but he wasn't stupid either. The youth could tell when there was a trap to be found, having a sixth sense for those things. Virginia too, she thought something just didn't feel right about the gem and Claudia's words. Clive was just too intelligent, and also not interested in making the fast buck. Their hunches were all to prove true, for the second Gallows removed it, lasers fired all over the room.

Clive asked the woman, "What is your true motive? I know you're not just simply here for a treasure of some sorts. You use your beauty to play men right into your trap. But I am not one to fall for things like that, if I did so, my wife would be very disappointed in me. And I wouldn't want to let my daughter down."

Virginia stared. "You've got a wife and daughter. Tell me, does this have anything to do with your professor and his daughter? Was he your father-in-law or something?" Clive nodded, confirming her hunch.

"So, you see through me," the woman hissed, "I've been using her form in order to get people to let me into this place. It's full of strong energy, I can't teleport into a direct room, and might end up falling into a pit. But none have been able to find their way through here yet. You are the first." Suddenly, she fainted and a new form rose out from Claudia's body. It was a woman with short purple hair and blue eyes. If you liked that type, you'd say she was beautiful. But that's not why Virginia stared so. This woman looked like Melody Vilente, the Council of Seven's resident makeup obsessor and chaser of the most beautiful form.

"Coward! You hide behind the back of a poor innocent victim. Why don't you fight your battles like a real Drifter?" inquired Virginia. She'd brought out her Duel Pistols, after all, you always want to have the upper hand in a duel. This was just how her father would have done it, aimed but not fired until it started.

The woman stated, "I don't care about a Drifter's honor code. You can have the woman if you want to bring her back to town. I must press on and find the Gemini Circuit." She ran from the room very quickly. Gallows picked up Claudia, and they followed. What they saw, was something they never expected.

It was Janus. He was carrying the spear that they'd seen at Ka Dingel, and apparently acting as the woman's bodyguard. Then, as he noticed them, he began to walk towards them. Suddenly, a chunk of rock fell on his head, and he was crushed. But not killed, for he burst out, now in the form of a Demon.

Virginia fired two shots at him, plainly afraid of what he'd become. She hadn't been so afraid since the time she was nearly assaulted by those three men five years ago, when she and Jet had been camping outside of Jolly Roger. Janus just laughed. "Now, now, Princess, those aren't such good manners. I told you I would wield the power of this spear. My employer and his associates have granted me its full power if only I protect them. But the power hasn't been completely absorbed yet. I can, however, give you this." He used an attack called Negative Rainbow to knock the party out. Virginia could only watch as he and the woman escaped using teleportation. With them, they took the thing they had called a Gemini Circuit. She could only wonder what it would be used for. Could it be the key they needed to call more horrific Demons?

  
* * *

They were camping out that night, and discussing what had happened. Clive talked more about his wife, Catherine, and his daughter, Kaitlyn. The group agreed to bring Claudia back to Little Twister in the morning, and then find a new destination. But nothing seemed to catch their eyes. Suddenly, a light came up from the Mediums, heading south. Figuring it had something to do with Guardians and Demons, they all decided to go and search for whatever might lie south of town. It might be the breakthrough they needed.

Virginia, however, was silent. She didn't tell anyone what she thought. After all, there was no use in getting them all worked up, she had no proof that this woman was indeed Melody. Of course, her basic appearance and attitude suggested so. They would meet again, and then Virginia would find out the truth.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
And yes, I did believe that Jet probably would have sensed the trap in that gem, he might crave Gella but he's not stupid. He'd be the one muttering, "Gallows, doesn't your small brain grasp the word TRAP? Probably leading to a fight, which would lead to Ginny trying to break it up by force. Hmmmmmm…I think Jet would rather like that part.


	10. Energy of a Guardian

****

Energy of a Guardian

After returning Claudia to the saloon, the group headed south. It wasn't long before Virginia began to feel a strong sensation run through her. From her experience, it was a Guardian's energy. But there was something wrong, the energy was calling out frantically, as if in danger. She had no idea how a Guardian could be in danger, but she knew they had to do something. So Virginia made Hikari run towards the area where she'd felt the energy. Everyone else didn't know what was going on, but they followed her anyway.

They soon found a shrine, dedicated to the Guardian of Darkness, Celsidue. By now they could all clearly feel the energy of the Guardian. Luckily, no one asked Virginia if she'd felt it before, and that's why she ran off like that. The woman didn't think she needed a long explanation to this one. Jet could tell what had happened though, he knew she had strong senses towards nature and the Guardians very often. If a Guardian seemed to be nearby, she would talk about how she could sense it. She'd even felt one near the ruin they'd met Pike in, but they hadn't investigated. Virginia didn't want to profane a Guardian's Shrine.

Their travels were long and hard, but at last they came to a mysterious garden growing on the outer area of the shrine. It amazed them at how green it could be when the area around this place was scorched desert. They all knew it had to be the Guardian's work, only one of them would have the power to sustain it.

In that garden, they took a small rest. Virginia looked towards Jet, and smiled. "Hey, do you think it's much further in? I wonder what the Dark Guardian looks like. They say she's undergone many name changes and appearance changes over the years." Luckily, Gallows and Clive didn't hear what she'd said.

"How am I to know?" Jet asked her, "I've never seen a Guardian before this journey, and the only ones I've seen are the four Elementals. You, however, have all the stories your mom used to tell you, as well as speaking to Filgaia in dreams. Have another recently? I notice you get more chatty after one."

"Yes, she told us to continue onwards, and embrace the truth with an open mind. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about the future, and I bet she's comforting me so I'm no longer afraid. She doesn't need her avatar to just cut and run. Not that I'd have done that any away, I'm dedicated to this cause. I think we should move on soon, we don't want to keep the Guardian waiting much longer," Virginia told her friend.

* * *

They did, however wait a little bit longer to get moving. Mainly because Gallows had fallen asleep in the garden, and Virginia had to throw a crate on him to wake him up. Halle had given her a list of ways to achieve this daunting task while they were in Baskar. Crate wasn't on there, but they didn't have a walking stick to smack him with. Once that was done, they headed towards the final area of the Guardian Shrine.

There, they found a blond man with pale blue eyes standing in front of the Guardian's alter. He was in clothes just like the woman in the previous area. And it appeared as if he was draining the energy off of Celsidue. That angered Virginia more than anything. Janus stood off to one side, not interested in fighting the others. He did tell the man, "Hey, you've got some company. I'd entertain them, but my powers aren't in sync with my body yet. I guess you can fight them off, you're a Demon not some weakling human."

The man turned around. "So, you must be the four Drifers who tried to interfere with our plans in the Unclean Mark. I have to thank you, sarcastically of course, I was the one who had to listen to the wrath of our very annoying female accomplice. She was mad because you didn't recognize her beauty, and when that happens she takes her frustrations out on me. Just try to stop me, you won't be able to hit me with the speeds I can achieve. And if you can't hit, then there's no way you will be able to win. Now, die you fools."

But before he could attack, Virginia had hit him with her Refrigerate spell. Jet used Fragile to make his power go down, Gallows Decelerated him, and Clive used the Lock On technique to hit him where it hurt. The man wasn't a happy camper about now, and attacked with his Eliminate Scanner spell. Virginia felt the attack cut into her side, but didn't flinch one bit. Only a baby cried from every little wound they took in a battle, and she was far from being a baby. She could only cry if the wound was a large one, or nearly fatal.

At last, the man went down. Janus tried to help him escape by supporting him on the shoulder. It was decided that the four would have to go after them so they didn't escape. But Gallows waited a little bit to claim the Moon Spark Medium from Celsidue. He held it out, and placed it into Virginia's hands. That made her feel a little weird, why was he giving this to her? Had the man realized what she really was?

"I think you need this the most," Gallows told her, "Moon Spark increases magical powers, and you are our healer. You should have the Medium that will gain you some added energy in your spells. We need to use the Heal spell often, since Berries only heal for so much and Potion Berries are sort of rare now."

'Intelligence from Gallows? Oh by Raftina the world has finally gone insane,' thought Virginia.

* * *

They fought off a monster on the way out, called the King of Anglomis. He was pretty powerful, and no one had escaped without injury. Virginia's Mystic and Heal spell had seen much use. Now, they were in the saloon, trying to decide on a new destination. She knew they'd have to find a way to track down the man, who'd gotten away after calling that monster to fight them in his stead. But where could he have gone too? Most likely another Guardian Shrine, he would be able to drain off the energy from whatever Guardian he could find there. But why had he done it in the first place? Why did they need the energy of Guardians?

Clive told her, "Do not think too much about the past. We must now search for another shrine. I have no idea where one could be though. Gallows, you're a priest. Do you know where the Shrines are?" Each member of the group turned towards him, wanting to hear what his answer would be. Had he even paid attention in his grandmother's lectures, for she'd told them how he used to goof off instead of listening.

Gallows scratched his head. "Something about highlands, that's all I remember. There were those mountains near Unclean Mark, could they hold a clue? I can't really remember the exact location, I fell asleep during Granny's lectures. The only time I remember something is when Shane would tell me what I missed, and even then it's only in fragments. I certainly didn't want to have all this responsibility in life." The others facefaulted right then and there, not believing what they'd heard. But it was their only lead, so they might as well take it. So after a good night's sleep, they set on out for the mountains they'd seen.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

The most fun characters to play with are idiots, drunks, and ladies men. Funny, Gallows happens to be all three. No wonder I tease him so.


	11. Four Knights

****

Four Knights

On top of the mountains, they saw a building. It turned out to be an underground tunnel to the other continent. And waiting for them inside were three armored warriors. One had red armor, the second white, and the third was blue. For some reason, they felt that they had to attack the four Drifters. The trio wasn't half bad either. If Gallows used Extension/Shield on the party, one of them would counter by canceling it out. Another had the skills to stun a person for a short while, one turn long. Our third friend had some skills of great power on his side. Virginia smiled grimly, these men weren't half bad. But she wouldn't give up.

With enough power built up, she used Gatling, and so did Jet. Both shots hit their targets, beating up red and white. Gallows didn't have enough power on his own to take out blue, but with Clive's help the final enemy was on the ground. Then, the men who called themselves the Huskarls made their escape. A sigh of relief escaped the lips of each member of the team. It wasn't a battle they wanted to live ever again.

* * *

But wishes seldom come true. For it wasn't too far down the road that they encountered the three once again. And this time, there was a green one with them. Gallows was feeling a little annoyed. "Hey, what's with all of the weirdoes in armor? I didn't think that the medieval fair was held in a tunnel. So where did these guys come from?" Jet began to think that he had to be the stupidest person who ever lived.

"They're clearly our enemies," he told Gallows, "So, the only solution is to fight. You better not get yourself killed, cuz I'm not racing to your rescue. If it wasn't for that stupid Planet Guardian's vision, I would have never even joined up with the rest of you." He then gave a look to Virginia, telling her that she wasn't part of his rant. But she knew that already, even when he talked tough she knew what he really was like.

"Huskarls, we must defeat these vile enemies who is against our master. Now then, all of us will charge the lot of them immediately, and may glory visit us on this day," ordered the green one. With that, each one of them attacked someone on the team. Blue ran towards Virginia, white was attacking Jet, the red one had rushed at Gallows, and green decided to fight Clive. The whole group was being separated!

Virginia noticed she was being pushed away from Jet. She shot her opponent, and began to make her way towards him. The blue enemy wasn't giving up, dogging her every step of the way. But by the time she finally arrived at her companion's side, he was down. As was white and green. Since Gallows had less power in his strike than his allies, he was having a much harder time killing his opponent. But eventually, he too was victorious. This time, however, they were down for good and didn't retreat again. So the team could go onwards in the dungeon, with no worries of fighting them again. And that surely was a great blessing.

* * *

Some time later, they arrived at the exit to the dungeon. Virginia was so happy to see light, that she began to run towards the open door. But suddenly, three forms appeared before them. Two of them were very familiar, the man and woman from the other two dungeons, but the third was a new face. He had a pale bluish tint to his skin, dark brown eyes, and raven black hair. A perpetual scowl was on his face as well, just like her father's old rival. Now, Virginia's suspicions were beginning to feel a little more reinforced.

The black haired one stated, "I see that these are the ones that Janus told us about before. And they are strong enough to defeat the Huskarls. Very commendable. But we have no intention to fight, or even harm you. You see, we are the Prophets, sent to deliver the message of the gods and save Filgaia from this desolation. To do that, we need all the help we can get. How about it, would you like to join us too. Your old bodies will be destroyed, and like us you will evolve into more powerful ones. Then, once our terraforming of Filgaia is complete, we will rule over the creatures of the world, in our superior bodies. For they will not get the full blessing of evolution, only what the terraforming can bring about without equipment."

Virginia looked at him. "Never! I saw the demonic powers you used, that's not going to save the world! You are using the life force of the Guardians, taking what is there's by right for your own schemes. And the weapons of the Demons, I would never support anyone who will destroy the world to save it."

"What energy you have, girl," the man in charge stated, "You must tell me your name. I would like to remember the one who could defy us with so much vigor in her." He stared at her with his cold eyes, and Virginia began to shiver. She backed up into Jet's arms, to feel his warmth against the wicked man's cold.

"My name is Virginia, and I never give out my last name to anyone. Let alone scum like you. So, what do they call you, oh master of everything that is evil in this world?" She hoped that by teasing him, she would be able to get him to drop his guard. Then, he'd be easier to stop. It was a risky gamble.

He replied, "Leehalt, and my associates here are Melody and Malik. Virginia eh, I once knew a girl with that name. But she died a long time ago. And the wretch deserved it too. She was a memory of the loss I endured in the past, of a girl who didn't love me the way I loved her. To know that the child was in the land of the dead, it was just the best news I could ever have. But I have no more time for silly talk, Janus, come here and play with these three. You may do whatever you want, but try to take them alive for study."

With that, the Prophets vanished and Janus appeared. The four tried their best to fight him, but he suddenly had a surge of power to his body. Janus claimed it was because he'd synchronized with his new form at last. When that happened, he cast a spell called Negative Rainbow, and knocked the four out.

* * *

Virginia woke up some time later. She was chilled, but calmed because she found they were in the same spots they had been knocked out in. Janus hadn't taken them away like Leehalt wanted, they could escape and plan a new strategy. In thinking about Leehalt and the others, she remembered what she was going to do when her theory was confirmed. "Jet, Jet wake up! I've got to talk to you about what happened."

"What?" asked Jet, "Is it something to do with those people? You were shocked to see them."  


"Leehalt Alchest, Melody Vilente, and Malik Bendict, three members of the Council of Seven. I was the girl he was talking about, there was this love triangle between Leehalt and Daddy when they were young. Listen, we've got to get to the next shrine immediately. Who knows what they'll do now," Virginia stated.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Finally, the Prophets have revealed their true identities to Virginia. You know, I never got why Janus wasn't in trouble for not kidnapping the Drifters. I know he probably didn't because he wanted to use them, but wouldn't Leehalt be mad since whatever project he wanted to use them for didn't get underway? Just my own thought.


	12. Light at the End of the Tunnel

****

Light at the End of the Tunnel

In the town of Little Rock, they received directions to the Glimmering Emblem, home of the Light Guardian, Stare Roe. Virginia would have loved to see her grandfather, her mother's father, since he lived in this town, but he was off in his mining. For Edwin Roughnight wanted to find the lost remnants of Adlehyde, which were said to be buried in that area. But it was just a rumor, she certainly wouldn't want to be risking her back over something so vague as that. The girl sighed, she would have to stop in to see him later on.

* * *

Sadness washed over them at Glimmering Emblem. Stare Roe's presence was way too weak, he had already been drained by the enemy. A single tear slid down Virginia's cheek, she was horrified at how her Guardians were being treated. Fire was beginning to burn in her eyes as a result of all this. It wasn't a noticeable fire, however, since she wasn't in battle. But when they ran into a monster, the fire went all out and killed it first shot. Gallows and Clive were surprised, they didn't think a young girl like her had that kind of power. But Jet knew differently, he'd seen her rage when she was mad. At least her wings stayed put.

'When I next see them, they're dead,' she silently vowed, 'How can they care so little for our home that they'd give it to the Demons? Don't they see that the Demons would only use humans and then throw them away. But Janus said that Malik was a Demon, and Leehalt did speak of evolving. Maybe they turned themselves into Demons, and they're the Demons that are trying to destroy it. However, that doesn't speak about Shane's "Blue Menace", the figure I saw in my dreams. And what about those animal forms I saw?'

"Virginia, pay attention. I said I think there's something right through this door. We've solved all of the puzzles here, and this is where the feeling is the strongest. The Guardian must be close, and you know what that means? Those creeps shouldn't be that far away either. Let's get going," Jet told her, and her alone. Clive and Gallows were busy talking about the Guardians' power, and paid little heed to the other two members of their team. Virginia could therefore speak honestly to Jet, to tell him what she really thought.

She whispered, "I know these are the people who created you, but I don't think there the ones who saved us. None of them were really sensitive about you: Leehalt wanted you dead, Malik wanted to study you by dissection, and Melody doesn't care about anything but her own beauty. So don't get sentimental."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that, you know I don't give a care about who these guys are. I only care about getting this done with, so we can go back to the old ways. When it was just you and me on the road, trying to make a living for ourselves, to find whatever treasures we could out there in the Wasteland and in the ruins. We've got to stay alive, promise me that you won't go dying on me in this new battle."  


Virginia promised him. She liked how he worried about her, even though he never let the other two know exactly how he felt. It was personal, he didn't have to tell them everything he felt. Besides, the two of them were partners and best friends. They never liked to keep things from one another, unless they didn't know exactly what was going on themselves. And if Jet wasn't being honest, she'd tickle it out of him.

* * *

At the altar of Stare Roe, they ran into a monster. It was a single eyeball with a dark body. Each person took out their ARMs, and fired. The creature took some time to go down, it had a high defense. As well as the ability to counter, knocking each of the Drifters for a loop on occasions. Mystic plus Heal Berry saw much use. After it was finally done, they claimed the Medium. Virginia handed it to Jet, and smiled.

"You take it," she told him, "I know you will be able to make full use of this power. There is a light in your soul, and don't say no because I've seen it myself. Now then, we should be getting onwards. If those men are in the back, we might be able to defeat them here and now, sparing Filgaia further pain and death."

But they weren't there. Instead, they found a stigma and chock, which the Baskar placed there to circulate the Guardians' power into Filgaia. Virginia yawned throughout the whole history lesson, she had been told much of it when she was younger. All she wanted was to go back to town to see her grandfather.

Not that anything is easy for these guys. The second they left the room, a second eye attacked them. This one was white, and Virginia was rolling her eyes. It was starting to get old really quickly. Well, she never knew Leehalt to be one for creativity, he was always about strait out science. If it was worth it, he would pay attention. But if it wasn't worth it, he'd ignore it. Just like what he thought about her and Jet.

"Let's fry this beast! Everyone, charge!" Virginia exclaimed. She aimed her ARM, and hit the beast square in the eye. It was only stunned for a minute, before it ran at her, and countered. But just then, Jet used his Gatling on the creature, and it began to convulse. Soon, it exploded, and the gang could leave.

* * *

Virginia walked into the house, her nerves all racked up. Would he believe her? Did he too know about how she'd "died" in an accident? Upon seeing her grandfather, she tensed up. He was a smiling old man with white hair and green eyes. His hair had been blond in his youth, just like her mother's had been.

He asked, "Who are you? Why have you come to visit me? I haven't had anyone come to see me in over ten years, not since my dear daughter died. She used to come by every once in a while with her child, and we'd spend some time together. But after I received word of her death, I never had a visitor again."

Virginia looked at him, a tear in her eyes. "Grandfather, it's me, Virginia. I'm not dead at all, if you were told that it was just because no one could find me. I was saved by the Planet Guardian herself, spared from a ghastly fate just so I could live on to destroy the evils that threaten our beloved homeworld Filgaia."  


"Ginny!" he exclaimed, "I can clearly sense you now, oh, thank the Guardians. I never did believe you were really gone, but your poor mother, she was so distraught that she ended up dying of sorrow. I tried to tell her that you might not be dead, but she was in too much pain to listen to an old man like me. How horrible it must be for you, not being able to go home, and being left all alone out there in the world."  


"Grandfather, I talked to Mom's spirit five years ago. After I came out of my coma. But I'm not alone, I've got my friends. We watch each other's backs all the time. Listen, the Demons are about to return to Filgaia, I've got to fight them. Can I go with your blessings, for a safe journey?" she asked him.

Edwin nodded. He then chanted, "Guardians, grant my heiress the power she needs to fulfill her destiny and to defeat the enemy. Bring her back to me safely." She could see a power materializing before him, the power he wielded inside of him. Now, with his prayers, Virginia knew she was going to succeed.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I'm baking cookies tomorrow. Cuz I'm sending something to my friend and sister. They're away at camp. It feels so good to be reminded of home when you're five whole darn hours away. I don't get to see my best friend all summer due to him having a job there…


	13. Birthplace

****

Birthplace

"The townspeople told me that there is an old laboratory to the west," Clive stated, "It was said to have belonged to a team of scientists who tried to rejuvenate the environment of Filgaia. I would think that there might be a clue there as to how to either complete their experiments ourselves, or to kill the Demons."

Virginia and Jet traded mental sighs. Neither was particularly happy about going into the lab where they were born, but they kept it to themselves. If they said there wouldn't be anything there, or that what experiments the scientists had been working on were all either gone or destroyed, the others would start to get suspicious. And if that happened, it might lead to their true identities being compromised right there.

But once they arrived, the two felt a lot better. Virginia looked around the hallways, nothing much had changed in five years. Only the building had become more run down, and there were more monsters to roam the hall. She knew all the access codes to get them through, but would have to hide how she'd found them. Luckily, there were hints scattered all around, and she was the leader. She could tell them to split up and search for whatever they could find individually. Then, Virginia would override the security systems.

"Hey, guys. I got the elevator working. And Jet found a Radar in the locker room. We should get to the second floor, I don't think all of the best experiments would be in the places that people can easily get into. More likely, they'd be behind a place that was locked either by keycard or password," she said.

* * *

On the second floor, they would need a keycard to get on to the third. Using the Radar, they were able to locate one that Pete Inkapilia had kept. Virginia stifled a laugh, her Uncle Pete was scatterbrained, and always was losing something. One time, he'd even lost the important documents he was working on to complete the Filgaia Sample, and Elliot had a huge fit. Which ended up with him drinking a whole lot. The next day, the documents were located, and everything was back on schedule. All that happened the day before the Yggdrasil blew up. As the girl thought about it, she found she remembered like it was yesterday.

Finally, they arrived at the topmost floor. There, they found all the data, but most of it had been torn up. That was because monsters just love to mess with wires, and they'd decided to mess up the computer systems that stored each bit of information. As the two older men read the little that was left about "Adam Kadmon", Virginia was looking at the sliding wall nearby. Knowing the release point, she pretended to just be goofing around, and tripped it. Then, she called, "Hey guys, I found a secret entrance. Maybe the best of the experiments were conducted behind it, if it looks just like a normal wall to the naked eye. If these men were actually trying to create a human, and had an idea where to go with it, they had to be smart men."

Seeing her point, the others began to follow. This was the specimen room, where the cylinders that had once held the bodies of the two youths were kept. It made Virginia a little nostalgic to look at them, the girl thought of her father, and wondered if he was still alive. But she knew she had to move on. Luckily, she also knew the laser password. Since it was hidden in a book, all she had to do was read and pretend to get an idea as to what she should type into the console. Again, they brought her story, knowing she was a very experienced Drifter. But Jet knew why she really knew these things, and kept silent for both their sakes.

The final room was another mess of data. Most of it had been ruined too. Virginia then had a killer idea as to help the others. She took the photo of the council, the one she'd pilfered before she and Jet had made their escape from here, and placed it on the desk. Let one of them find it, then they'd start to think about who the men were. A little research here, and she wouldn't have to reveal her identity to give them a piece of information that just may very well help the team out. Jet understood, and gave her a small wink.

It was Clive who found it. He studied it for a moment, and looked at the others. "This is a very old photograph, it must be the scientists who were a part of this laboratory. I can see a total of seven, six men and one woman. We must look into this, if we are to find out who exactly owned this place. I have some old books at my home in Humphrey's Peak, that speak of experiments like this. They may give us a clue."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that," a female voice rang out, "You see, my orders are to kill all of you. In any case, I would love for you to meet my little friend, Asgard." In came Melody with a Golem. It was brown, with blue barriers on its arms. The creature was a type of mechanical android, not like the bio android that Jet was, and those types were less likely to feel real emotion. Only the most advanced Golem had the potential to gain emotions, and what they would gain would depend on what their use was to be.

"Melody! Your wicked scheme is going to end here!" exclaimed Virginia. She brought up her Duel Pistols, aiming them at the Golem. But they were unable to make even a scratch in his mechanical body.

Asgard attacked and knocked the team down. But just as they were about to become the victims of the monster, smoke covered the room. In came Maya and her team, to help Virginia and the others get away. Although Virginia didn't know exactly why Maya had come, she was eternally grateful for her help.

* * *

Maya insisted that the four of them just give up, but Virginia wouldn't hear anything of it. She was determined to find out what happened, and why her father's former allies were trying to destroy the world as they knew it. It was unanimously decided to head for Humphrey's Peak first think in the morning, once they had rested from their ordeal. So after lighting the campfire, the four settled down and decided to take turns on guard. Virginia had learned from experience what could happen if no one was watching their campsite.

Jet could feel the tension the second he went on guard, he knew someone was out there, watching them. But he didn't detect one of the Prophets, or even Janus, so he didn't feel afraid. He did, however, take a look at Virginia and smile. He whispered, "You're going to be ok, I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I live. Remember, you're my first and best friend, and I'm going to protect you until the day I die."

In the shadows, a figure watched. 'The boy is doing quite well, I was so worried after those two just vanished from the lab, thought they'd been abducted. But to see that he is interacting with humans in at least a decent manner, and Virginia in a really caring manner, that's a nice thing to know. I can see that the experiment was more or less a success. Now if only he would be able to fulfill his purpose and save us all.'

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Yeah, Werner didn't need to speak to Jet this time. Well, Jet didn't try to run off, so he didn't need to use reverse psychology in order to make him stay. That's what I believe Werner did, just tell Jet to go, but give him enough cryptic sentences so as to make him want to stay in order to find himself. Probably saw the boy protecting Virginia before or something, and wanted him to be by her when he found out the truth.


	14. A New Plan of Action

****

A New Plan of Action

As they got on their horses and headed for Humphrey's Peak, Virginia felt that someone was out there in the shadows, watching her. A shiver went down her spine, were the Prophets spying on them now? Or was it Janus, just waiting for the right moment to make his move and attack them? She shook her head, she was just being silly. Paranoia was just going to get her in more trouble, she had to stay focused now.

Over a bridge they went, and then a little bit to the west. There, they were able to find the town of Humphrey's Peak, where Clive lived with his family. Everyone there seemed so happy, they were all like a little family of their own. Clive immediately lead them all to a house with a blue roof, his own nice home.

"Daddy!" exclaimed a blond child, "You've finally come home!" The girl's hazel eyes lit up with the excitement of seeing her father again. Virginia looked at her, she reminded her much of herself when she was a little girl. Always running to the door the second her father would return from work. And Clive was almost like her own father, lifting the child up into his arms, tickling her face, and hugging his daughter.

"Clive, you're back. I could tell it was you, no one else gets Kaitlyn so worked up. She only is this way when you come home from one of your trips. So, how did it go with that artifact you were bringing to the High Priestess of Baskar?" asked a woman with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. She seemed almost as happy to see her husband as her daughter had. They seemed to be quite alike, the two ladies. Both of them severely missed Clive when he was out. Jet started to feel a bit jealous, he never had a family who did that for him. Even Virginia, all alone as she was, had once been part of something similar to this situation.

Clive told her, "Catherine, I need to look at some of my old research books. We have found a clue or two that may help us to finally restore Filgaia. There was a lab belonging to some scientists, maybe their methods could lead to the breakthrough I've been searching for all these years." He gave her a small smile.

Catherine looked at the team, and then back to her husband. "By the way Clive, who are all these people you brought with you? I never knew you had a team that you traveled with before. Did you just meet them recently?" Kaitlyn was already getting bored, and looking to find someone to play with. She tugged on Virginia's skirt, trying to get the female Drifter to play. But Virginia just patted her on the head, she was too busy at the moment to play anything. On any other given day, she probably would have told her yes.

"My name is Gallows," Gallows stated, "I'm from Baskar, grandson of the High Priestess herself. I left the colony in order to find my freedom, and just happened to meet up with these other guys while on the road. Now, we're all together, isn't that right?" He put an arm around Jet, who wasn't happy about all this.  


"Get off of me you big lug! I don't need you choking me to death, I'm not built that strongly," the boy yelled. Ok, so he wasn't a weakling, but he was a little thin for such a strong warrior, and he was short to boot. Both Jet and Virginia measured the same height, and the only reason he was a little heavier was that he had stronger arms. Besides, Virginia's bones around the wings counted for nothing, they were hollow.

The girl said, "That's Jet, the one Gallows is fighting with, and my name is Virginia. It's really nice to meet you. This is a really nice place you've got, and it's so clean. When I was a kid, my mother had so much trouble keeping it from being a disaster area in general, and a war zone inside of my own bedroom. I was a little bit of a messy kid, and I had such a strong will that I didn't listen to my parents at some times."

Catherine went to get the books. "Kaitlyn, we should go and leave them alone so they can do their research. Your father will play with you later. In the meantime, you and I are going to go to the kitchen to get some work done. They need to eat too." She left the room, and her daughter followed not far behind.

* * *

"I think I might have found something," said Clive, "It says here that a hundred years ago, a team of seven Drifters managed to discover a ruin called Yggdrasil. Each one of them had a slight knowledge of the scientific world, and learned that the system could very well be used to save Filgaia. So they began to fix it up, and created a laboratory for themselves to use. The Yggdrasil Project, as it was called, lasted until ten years ago, when all seven members of the team disappeared. Of course, it wasn't the same team at all, whenever one person got too old, too sick, died, or they needed a different type of expertise, they would get a new person to replace that person. But they always used seven members, and seven only. That is why the team got the name, 'The Council of Seven'. It was said that they came very close before they vanished."

"I wonder, if these men are the same ones that are in the picture. The thing does look to be about ten years old, so it could very well be of the final council. But something else seems strange about it. I think the one third from the left in the front looks a lot like that Malik we saw before," Virginia told the others.

Jet thought, 'She's one slick girl, pretends it's just a new opinion, when really she has known all of this for awhile. I'm lucky she's on my side, she could out debate and out think me any day. I've always had a reliable partner to back me up in combat. Maybe that's why I'm getting these strange feelings now.'

Clive looked at the photo. "You're right Virginia. But he doesn't seem to have changed a bit over the last ten years. I don't know what's exactly going on, but these Prophets aren't people we should take lightly. If they can stop the aging process, who knows what else they can do. The woman looked young as well. And she very well knows it, probably that's the greatest joy she could ever have found with her beliefs."

"But the third guy, that Leehalt," Gallows told them, "He looked even uglier than anyone I'd ever met before. I think that guy must have been dirt old before he actually took whatever the other two got into."  


"Well, I think we should get to investigating. There are two places of interest her in Humphrey's Peak. First, Gemstone Cave. We have to take the horses and hop over a chasm. Second, we can go to Fortune Gear, where the Luck Guardian lies. There, we might just run into those men again," Clive said.

Virginia asked, "What's Gemstone Cave? If it's a place where there's gems and treasure. . ."

Jet looked at her. "Then we can either get some cash for our journey, or run into that witch."

"You mean Maya?" asked Virginia, "We probably will. But I think we can use a little bit of a stock of Gella before we set out. For if we're going into battle, we'll need the supplies to heal ourselves. So that then settles it, we're going to start off by heading towards the Gemstone Cave, in order to get stocked up."

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

Do you know where Teefa is? Working on some eerily disturbing crossover ideas. So I fill in again. Too much talking for my taste. I prefer action. But at least they got information down this time…


	15. Gems of Light

****

Gems of Light

The team saddled up their horses, and rode off towards the Gemstone Cave. Once there, they went inside. Suddenly, a feeling of cold and death began to take hold of the team. Virginia felt the Guardians shivering from the cold inside. She too was feeling a little sick, as was Jet. Their connection to the planet caused these things quite often. The young woman looked towards Clive. "What sort of place is this? I can feel the whole planet crying out, it's in pain. Is this where it was said to have been ravaged in the old war?"

"No, there is no evidence of any war wounds occurring here," Clive replied, "This is where there is a leak of energy from the planet's lifeline. That energy forms together to make gems, just like the ones that we see in the ruins. You know, the orange ones that restore vitality, and the white ones that grant evasion."

"They're not worth any money?! Why in the heck didn't you tell us this before? We need some of it in order to survive out here on this little quest, that's why we wanted to come in the first place!" yelled Jet in a fit of anger. He sure wasn't happy about being left in the dark about the power of the gems. No person in their right mind would buy such things, it was considered a sign of bad luck to purchase gems that had the properties Clive had spoken of. For if you took away the energy source of Drifters, you would be cursed.

Clive said, "Well, there is also general treasure to be found, and monsters to kill. Here, we can find a small hint at the planet's deterioration. Maybe it will help us to set things right once more. How about we search around for the vein's source and examine it. Then, we will go back and head for the Fortune Gear."

No one had any arguments. So they trudged on, each a little bit weary from the long trip in the hot sun. At least the cave was cool if nothing else. They would be able to get a little bit of peace here. And a small spring of water was also inside, they could drink the purest water they'd ever seen. The stuff you find in the wells that people had erected wasn't of the best quality, it often contained dirt and airborne pollutants that you generally wouldn't find in a cave that was so far removed from human society. Virginia felt happy.

But the happiness wasn't to last. For shortly in, they ran into the Schroedinger team once again. It wasn't the happy type of reunion, the four of them were hell bent on finding the gems inside. Maya looked at the four Drifters on the lower level. "Well, we meet again. But you'll never find the gems inside the cave before me. It is my destiny to find every beautiful gem in the world, every sparkle, every shine. I will be the one to possess those items. The prettier and rarer the gem, the more worthwhile the whole search will be."

"Maya, these aren't gems like you would think about," Virginia pleaded, "Please, we don't want to fight, we're here for research purposes only. There is no need for the two of us and our teams to battle it out. I think we should just be friends. If we were friends, we would be able to think things through rationally. Just give me a chance, we can really use your help." She was starting to get hoarse from all the yelling out.

"Are you done yet? If you are, just try to catch up to us. And if you can manage to do that, then I will fight you for the gems inside of here. Friendship, I'm not looking for that now. All I want is to find a new treasure, every gem in this world. Schroedingers, move out," Maya ordered. At once, the four left the room.

Virginia looked to the others, and said, "Well, we'd better get on and get going. I'm sure the four of us will have to deal with them later, but let's not dwell on it. For now, we should just try to figure out what we came here for, and fight all the monsters we can. We'll need both money and information to finish this."

* * *

Maya was being her usual pain in the butt self. She had decided to block their path with a boulder thrown from the ceiling. But when Virginia heated it up with her Tindercrest, and Gallows cooled it down, it was weak enough for Clive to bomb it. Along the way, they also found some treasures that were out of their reach. Luckily, Gallows had discovered a Doll called Steady Doll in the Sand Cannel, while they were in the mood for a little knight beating, and he was able to control it to fly over the chasm and to reach the chests.

The last straw came when Maya decided to kick them down a hole, landing them at the very bottom of the cave. As luck would have it, there was a way to get back to the top, and they took it. Finally, they were able to find the right hole, and Maya had taken a wrong turn. As she ranted and screamed, the four had taken the opportunity to get on and go ahead. Virginia sighed, she knew they'd have to fight later on.

She was right. Soon, they found themselves overtaken by the other team. And Maya came out in a funny magician's outfit. Gallows was laughing so hard that he'd fallen over on his back. Let's just say that Maya wasn't too happy about this. "Laugh all you want, it won't do you any good against me now. I have become 'Wonder Witch', a character from one of my favorite novels. You see, I can emulate anyone I want, as long as they are in a book. I even can use their powers as well. Now taste my magic, Cremate!"

Instantly, our heroes found themselves a little bit fried. Virginia got mad and attacked with her own Refrigerate spell. Jet had decided to burn Todd's Afro again. Gallows and Clive were helping him to attack the bodyguard, as he was able to counter any attack against another teammate with a Heal Berry. As well as the confusion. But with Todd distracted, Maya and Virginia were having a personal duel, one on one.

"You're not too bad a sorceress," Maya stated, "Especially since those powers are only from one of the Guardians. My powers are strait from my body, so I don't have to worry about losing energy when the spell transfers from Medium to hand." Suddenly, she felt light headed, and fell to the floor flat on her face.

"Maybe so, but that also means your body is the one losing energy. Now then, I don't really want to fight you, my team is just here for research. You can take the gems, if you still think they're worth Gella after you see exactly what kind of gems they really are," Virginia told her rival. Maya ran on, and shrieked.

They all knew she'd found out the gems weren't valuable at all. But the four just shrugged, and tried to tell her some words of comfort. All Maya said, however, was that she would just keep on looking, and left the cave. Virginia knew they had to split as well. After all, who know what the Prophets were up to. They could even be at Fortune Gear right now, and ready to cause more trouble for the young girl and her team.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

I know that was an understatement. But I'm in a good mood because my dad found a person on Amazon.com selling the Slayers volume that was backordered at a cheap price. A bit of a Slayers freak. And the episode at the end of the previous tape was a total cliffhanger. Look at Amelia and Zelgadis, they're just like Virginia and Jet. He's always rescuing her. I think I'm referring to NEXT episode 8. Where Zel ran at Amelia in order to save her from an "intruder" who was spying on her and Lina. He even called out her name. Not only then, too. I don't have to count the times he's rescued her, and I've only seen less than half of the series. Can we say "Jet rescues Ginny"? I know you can.

****

Fun Fact: Seen the entire series by the time this is posted, and my comparison is reinforced.


	16. Another Lucky Shot

****

Another Lucky Shot

Train was the way to go to get to Fortune Gear. But once they got to the Dune Canyon station near the shrine, they were warned not to go on horseback. For a monster named Diaborg was out there, and it was only attacking fast things. Of course, the team didn't listen to these warnings, they weren't afraid of a creature like that. After all, how tough could it be for a team of seasoned Drifters? Not too tough, they bet.

And they were right. For after calling the horses, they were assaulted on the way to the Guardian Shrine. Jet and Clive were shooting like mad, while Virginia and Gallows used attack magic. Each of their attacks hit home, and soon the monster was dead. He spit out fifteen Dragon Fossils after his defeat, so the group had some sort of reward. Everyone knew that Dragon Fossils were valued by ARMs dealers to repair the guns. As well as Sandcrafts, they used the same materials. The team could sell these for a good deal of money. So this wasn't a wasted effort at all, as they first had thought about killing the beast.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the shrine. Inside, Virginia suddenly felt a jolt go through her. It was almost as if there was an evil entity trying to eat the Guardian alive. Beads of sweat covered her face, she fell to the ground and began to convulse from a shortness of breath. Jet and the others noticed this, and tried to revive her. Clive took notice of her situation. "It looks like she's having trouble breathing. We should give her artificial resuscitation in a situation like this one. Do either of you know how to?" He looked to Jet.

"Well, I think I can help," the boy stated, "But if this is just a sick joke so Gallows can start to make fun of me, then the both of you are going to get it." He did, however, notice that Virginia would need some sort of assistance. She was breathing pretty quickly, gasping for each breath she took. And there was no reason for it to be so. Jet sighed, and placed his lips to hers. He breathed, and began to fill her lungs with air again. Soon, she regained her composure. The girl sat up, and began to look around in a nervous way.

"I saw a vision of sorts. The Guardian, in pain. Someone else is here, and is trying to attack him in his own chamber. We've got to hurry, or else the Guardian won't have any energy left," lamented Virginia. Her eyes turned towards Jet, thankful for him saving her from the pain. What no one had known, was that by touching one another with any part of their bodies, the two were able to instantly heal one another. But the mouth to mouth still had to be done, it was just her inner pain he took care of with his touch. She then blushed, totally embarrassed about being seen like this. But what the girl didn't want to admit was how she had been delighted by it, the appeal of his kiss had been enough to make her feel like she was light as air.

Gallows said, "If that's the case, then maybe we should get going. If we have to fight against these men, we probably will find them at the top. I don't know about you, but these visions she gets are almost as foreboding as my brother's. Filgaia sending out dreams to the girl as she wakes, now the situation looks a little bit hairy." He shivered a little, for he could sense things only a little bit worse than Virginia was able to.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the top, they saw Janus standing before the alter, talking to himself with a smug smile on his face. "Just think of it, soon I will have more power than I ever dreamed of. Here, in my hands, is the Guardian's own energy. Once I finish draining as many as I can, I will be able to beat back those blokes if I wanted to. But not yet, not until I can fully exploit them for all they have. Once I have the ability to rule the world, then those three no longer matter, they'll be disposable. Then, I will reign supreme over all of Filgaia, for all eternity. I'd like to see those four fools stop me now, I'm too all powerful for them."  


"Guess again, Janus," yelled Virginia, "We're here to stop you from completing your horrid scheme. The Guardians chose us to battle you, and that's what we're going to do. Now you put the energy of the Luck Guardian back inside his shrine now. Or else I'm going to have to turn violent and kill you right now."

"You, kill me? That's a rich one, Princess. You could never hope to defeat me. Now I am the only one who can unite Filgaia, and bring on a new era. We had the supposed Era of Greenery, this desolate Wasteland, and now there will be the Era of Janus that will make this world better than it ever has been in the past. Now, be a good little girl and die for me. Negative Rainbow!" he called, sending energy to attack the team. Virginia fell backwards, she was in more pain then she ever had been. The girl reached out for her companion, to heal one another's wounds, but Janus got to her first. He picked up the Dark Spear, and took a position to impale the girl with it, right through her heart. Virginia closed her eyes, awaiting her end.

But it didn't happen. The next thing she knew, Janus was sheathing the weapon, slinging it over his back, and laughing. He told her, "I was only bluffing you know. I need you alive for a little bit longer, girl."

He teleported out. Virginia was now able to successfully reach Jet with her hand, and use their healing technique, Airget-Healing. With it, their Filgaian powers worked together to regenerate their bodies and make every wound vanish as if it never had been. The girl then got up to take care of the other two.

Gallows walked over to the shrine. "Well Chapananga, I guess we couldn't save you as well. Can you come with us? We need all the help we can get in order to stop these people from completing their mad scheme to rule all of Filgaia. If we don't all work together, our planet will be doomed to destruction by those creeps." He banged his hands on the shrine, and the Medium fell out. Virginia could pick up on the Luck Guardian chiding his new charge for being so rough. She giggled as Gallows invoked the Medium.

"Well, let's get back to Humphrey's Peak," she told the others, "We should really have a nice lunch before we go onwards. And then, I think we should look for a job or two, we are running short on Gella. As well as find a place that could use these fossils, ARMs Dealers will give you a good price. Come to think of it, I think Emilia from Jolly Roger was selling Sandcrafts for fifteen fossiles, that would prove most useful."

They decided to head to Humphrey's Peak first, to get situated, and then to Jolly Roger to get the Sandcraft. With that, they could travel much faster than by horseback, or even train. They could even get to places that trains didn't travel. It would make life a whole lot easier for the four chosen Guardian avatars.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I've gone insane now, the Slayers refs. Clarification, in Episode 7 of NEXT, Zel is used as the anchor for their fishing boat, as his body is made of stone due to a curse. When they bring him up (after a lot of trauma), he doesn't look good. Amelia decides they should use mouth to mouth (saying several other terms incorrectly first), and Zel blushes terribly, his heart beating like a drum. Turns out, the chef they're traveling with does it instead, and he begins to freak. He was really looking for a kiss there. Virginia at least got Jet to give her the artificial respiration, she didn't have Gallows do it. Which wouldn't be a good idea, he'd probably choke her since he's got so much air inside of him. Mainly cuz he's bigger, but there's also the "full of hot air" line you could be thinking of.


	17. Flames of Tomorrow

****

Flames of Tomorrow

As they were discussing the situation at Clive's house, they were given a job request. One of the men from town had talked with a boy named Albert from the Ark of Destiny, an organization dedicated to the finding of ancient artifacts, and he spoke of needing Drifters to search a ruin nearby. Since Clive was one of the most experienced Drifters the town knew of, and he had his allies, the man went to ask him to help out.

The four went to talk to Albert. They'd seen him before, he was repairing the local Memory Figure from a malfunction that was going on. Virginia stepped up to him and smiled. "I hear you've got a job for us to do. How can we be of service?" She curtsied, knowing that a polite response made your employer feel at ease. That was one of her main jobs over the last five years, the conversation. Jet wasn't good at that sort of thing, he got all tongue tied and embarrassed. Let Virginia take care of such matters, she liked it a lot.

"Well, there's a ruin near here," Albert said, "Inside, is rumored to be the Kism Fire, which was used as an energy source for the Immigration Ship. Are you aware of the story that our ancestors came here on a ship that soared in the heavens? Well, we found the ship a long time ago, and now we can find the power source. With both, we can blaze a new future for mankind." Clive nodded, the others had never heard that story and just stood there. Well, Gallows was busy drinking from a bottle, heck he was really bored now.

"And you want us to go to the ruins and get the Kism Fire for you. Well, I'm sure we can do that. Now, how about we talk about our payment if we do the job right," Virginia replied. She knew it was best to speak of the pay only after you heard of the job's details. For you don't want to feel underpaid for your work.

Albert told her, "Five thousand Gella. It's only a little bit away from this town, and I don't think it will be too dangerous for a seasoned Drifter, let alone four of them. Besides, what could go wrong? After all, I know you go on treasure hunts a lot, so this is right up your ally. And no one else knows about the flame."

* * *

Boy, could Albert have been any more wrong. For the second they entered, Virginia thought she had seen a figure retreating to the next room. But he didn't look to be one of the Prophets, or Janus. He had on a floppy hat and a large brown trench coat. Almost as if he wanted to hide what he looked like. That wasn't the odd thing about him, though, Virginia got the feeling like she'd met him before. Just who was he?

She didn't have any time to think about that, though. The team was moving on, trying to find the fire before something bad happened. Inside, they had to start the elevator up by getting the generator moving. It wasn't uncommon for these things to stop working after all those years of inactivity, so no one was getting annoyed with it. Besides, Clive felt really good right about now, he'd discovered a new Tool called the Might Gloves, which would allow him to move things he couldn't normally move on his own. The man used them to pick up blocks and place them on switches, or even just out of the way of one of the doors they had to go through. So it wasn't long before they finally arrived at the bottom level, where every important item is left.

Virginia stared at the fire inside the crystal. "It's beautiful you guys. Hard to believe this thing has so much energy, it could even bring a large ship to Filgaia from who knows how far away. I'll bet that we're going to be really lucky from now on, with contacts at the Ark of Destiny, we can get jobs very easily, which means we'll get some extra money too. Now we don't have to worry about losing supplies or going hungry."

She took the fire, and they began to head on back. But when they were on their way, they heard a laugh echoing throughout the room. In came Melody, with Asgard, and she looked to be spoiling for a fight with the four Drifters again. Jet eyed her, she was actually putting on eyeliner as she watched her enemies! How could one person be so stupid, and so vain, that they would risk their life to put on some cosmetics?  


"Well, so we meet again," Melody stated, "This time, however, I will win. Your little playmates aren't here to bail you out once more, so I think Asgard will be able to get rid of you. Now! Asgard, attack these enemies right in front of you! Show them what happens to those who challenge the evolution of the world."

Asgard stepped forward, and attacked with his best skill. Everyone was knocked out instantly. In one split second, Virginia's whole life flashed before her eyes. She knew this was it, they had failed. The girl reached out towards Jet, trying to hold him one last time. With injuries like these, their own powers had seen a great reduction in power. It was more devastating than Janus's Negative Rainbow. So neither would have the energy required to heal one another. But all Virginia wanted was to hold him in their final moments.

Luck was on their side, the end didn't come. Asgard was stopped in his tracks by the stranger who Virginia had seen earlier. Now she was able to get a closer look at him, his brown hair and his blue eyes that the hat tried to hide from the world. But her vision was still blurred, so she didn't see him completely.

"Cease and desist in pestering these Drifters. Four warriors, get up once more. You can defeat the enemy now, I have faith in your abilities," he called. The man tossed the team each a Potion Berry, and one by one they got up. Virginia found her powers coming back to her, and she was sure Jet could feel it too.

She aimed her guns towards the Golem while he was still paralyzed. The two shots were enough to give him a surge of energy. But suddenly he spoke! He said, "Energy levels dropping dramatically, I can't go on with this battle Mistress. Request return to Yggdrasil for a tune up, or I will be destroyed right here."

Melody took the Golem away. But his words stuck in Virginia's mind more than the fact that in a few short days, he'd learned to speak. 'Yggdrasil is back on line. It failed last time, exploded and nearly killed me and Jet. Why would Leehalt want to bring it back? And who is this man who is above us? Could it be, Daddy? He does look like him. But what should I say? Should I run into his arms, happy that he's alive? Or should I hang back, walk up to him and just give him a hug? What about Jet, what should he do?'

Her question didn't need answering, for just then the man walked off. Virginia felt her heart was about to break in two. If he was her father, why was he leaving her again? He should come and tell her he had survived too, they could be a family once more. And if he was the one who saved her, she wanted to tell him how grateful she was. But that would all have to wait, until a day not so far in the girl's future.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

I've been going a little crazy with my Pokemon Sapphire lately. I mean, egg hatching. Well, little Treecko needs a little more time. I can wait, it's for my friend whose at camp anyway. Oh, the fic. I love the gag of Melody putting on makeup instead of fighting. It's just, so her.


	18. The New Mission

****

The New Mission

"Thank you so very much," Albert told the gang, "But can you do something more for me? Take this to our headquarters, on an island southwest of Jolly Roger. You need to get a Sandcraft, however, I think the lady in Jolly Roger is working on some. Once you get one, then bring this to our main temple for a good reward. I'm paying you five thousand here for your services already, two thousand for the taking of the flame to our founder, and he'll give you another six thousand upon arriving there. I trust the four of you to do this."

He walked off, and the group was forced to head back to Jolly Roger. They took the train from West Highlands to the Midland station, close to Jolly Roger. From there, they walked to the town, and entered the ARMs shop. Inside, they would be able to find out if the woman who worked there really was selling a Sandcraft. Indeed she was, for exactly fifteen Dragon Fossiles. They purchased it, and then took it to the Ark of Destiny. But monsters attacked them on the way, and they had to fight back. It was a lot different from regular ARMs fighting, let me tell you. Virginia was the gunnery, being the fastest, Jet was working a harpoon, Gallows took the job of deckhand, and Clive was driving. Every time they ran out of ammo, they had Gallows reload their gun. Clive dodged the attacks, while Virginia and Jet caused direct damage to the attacking monster. Most weren't too tough, but a few posed quite a threat to the Drifters. They would need to upgrade the Sandcraft, but to do that, they'd have to find so many more Dragon Fossiles for the parts.

* * *

"So you are the Drifters who managed to find the Kism Fire. Well done indeed. I am Lamium, the founder of the Ark of Destiny. Guided by the mysterious Saint in my dreams, I look for different items from our planet's long forgotten past. Maybe one day, I can make this world a better place for all mankind to live in. But enough of my prattling, here is your reward," the founder told them. One of his assistants walked up to them to take the Kism Fire, and handed the team another eight thousand Gella, more than was promised.

Clive stated, "Well, this is more than the amount agreed upon before this. I do not wish to make you pay unfairly, for either us or you." As he spoke, Virginia, Jet, and Gallows sweatdropped. It wasn't a thing they dwelt on, whatever you were given you took. And it certainly didn't matter if they were overpaid.

Lamium chuckled. "I think your services are worth much more than the original amount. Well, I would like to ask you something. Would you like to hear my story, about how I founded this Ark of Destiny in the first place? It all started nearly ten years ago, when I myself was a Drifter on a journey of my own."

  
Just then, one of the assistants came in, and began frantically whispering something into Lamium's ear. The founder took one look at her, and nodded. Virginia could only wonder what the two were talking about. It seemed urgent, whatever it was. She wondered if there was a problem of sorts for their group.

"I understand. Drifters, may I again ask for your services?" Lamium inquired, "You see, some one has broken into our excavation point, Survey Point 17. That is where the two priceless gems Agulite and Germetron are located. Someone needs to go there and stop these people before our whole operation is ruined. Those gems are an important part of our research, they must come back here at all costs. I need you four to go there, find those people, stop them, and bring back the crystals. Would you consider it?"

"Yes, we will go and do this for you. We can leave right away. Just, we'll need the coordinates or we might as well be trying to attack the air," Virginia said, giggling a little. Lamium gave her a map with the locations of all their survey points marked on it. The girl and her allies then headed on out to the dig site.

* * *

It wasn't too long until they found the ones involved. Just as you might have thought, it was Maya and her team. But the woman didn't feel like fighting today, and ran off. Virginia trailed her once more, in order to get her to stop. They needed the crystals to complete their mission. Once they had been briefed, they were promised a full ten thousand Gella to bring back those two gems. The girl thought they must be pretty darn rare, powerful, expensive, or valuable in order to be worth that. Precisely why Maya was here.

Soon, they found more trouble. It was Maya again, but she and her group wasn't alone. In front of them, arguing about the crystals, was Malik. He didn't seem happy to know that his plans were about to be interrupted by a group of Drifters, especially not the Guardian warriors. At least the four with the Mediums had some good reasons to fight, and might be worth taking a look at. But these were just normal humans in search of fortune, he was furious. That was, until he saw Virginia and her team in the back of their rivals.

Malik asked, "And what are you doing here? Oh, I know, you want Agulite and Germetron too. But you will not get them. Attack my loyal minions, kill all in your path." He summoned four monsters to fight.

Virginia laughed. One looked like a dog, another a cat, a third a donkey, and a fourth a bird. It was "Biogenetic Alteration Day" at the zoo. She began to Summon, and her companions did the same thing. In a short span of only a few minutes, the monsters had died. The girl turned to face Maya and her team then.

"Maya, I know we don't get along," Virginia stated, "But we need to find the crystals. You see, the people who run this site want us to get them, so we need them. I would, however, like to know if you want to help us. We'll split all the profits from this excursion fifty-fifty when we're done. So can we call a truce?"

"You know I really don't work with people like you as a rule. But since we're here already, I might as well make an exception. I won't, however, go easy on you once this is all over. We're going to have a fight at the chamber of Agulite and Germetron, and this time I won't lose to someone like you," she replied.

Virginia smiled, and said, "Whatever, at least we're working together now. I think you might just like it, looking out for someone besides yourself. Well come on then, the gems aren't going to just wait for us to arrive. Well, maybe they are, but it's only a figure of speech. Besides, who knows when the man will come back to try and get them again." With that, the eight Drifters began their long trek through Survey Point 17.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Stupid jokes ahoy! Once we get out of here, we'll do the whole event at the Ark, with the library, and then maybe we'll find out about Infinitum. I don't know about that, though, I may just end up with a lengthy scene at Virginia's mother's grave. With gratuitous comfort from Jet? Of course. If I do that scene, there will be some sweet moments between them.


	19. Opposition

****

Opposition

Soon after leaving the battlefield, the team ran into a puzzle. It involved lowering of barriers, but one side needed to have flames lit, and the other side needed to merely walk onto the switches. Since Virginia had a Tindercrest, she was the one who walked along the top to hit the ones on the bottom. With one on the bottom opened, Maya could hit the next one on the top. Then, Virginia had to hit the next one for Maya so she could hit Virginia's second switch. It appeared as if the theme of the old ruin was one of teamwork.

Two more puzzles like that were found. In the first one, Virginia walked towards the top to open a door, while Maya helped her to hit the switches, some with fire and some with plain stepping on them. It was the final trick, however, that gave them the most grief. Virginia had to keep the spikes at bay with fire, while she and Maya opened switches. Then Maya nearly deserted her, until the girl yelled for her to come back and honor her side of the bargain. Which Maya did, with only a few hints of sarcasm in her voice.

At last, they arrived at the chamber. Maya took the two crystals, looking at them and taking in the beauty that they held. "Well then, how about we fight over these two. I can see that look on your face, you don't want to fight without a reason. So here's one to do it." She threw the Agulite at Virginia. Now, with both teams having one, they would have to fight their rivals in order to acquire the second one in the set. As the battle began, Maya pulled out a book. She became a martial arts master, with her hair in a ponytail and a traditional fighting costume on. The four members of Virginia's team sighed, the girl seemed a little crazy.

"Jet, you burn Todd's afro again, he seems to not like that," ordered Virginia, "Gallows, give all of us a guard against physical attacks. Clive, help me to start attacking. Jet and Gallows will be able to give the both of us a hand on their next turns." With that, she pulled out her pistols, and fired them at Todd, not in the mood to get confused today. Jet and Gallows worked magic, while Clive helped to attack. Todd struck Virginia with his Psycho Crack, but she did have a Confusion Ward on. Shady attacked Jet with Firebreath, but Jet was guarded against fire. Nothing was able to help the bomb Alfred threw at Clive, or Maya's striking Gallows with her pole. They were only physical attacks, and skills like Defender don't always kick in when you get hurt. You need to be lucky in that account. Although Gallows was lucky, odds were against him.

They continued to strike at Todd, due to his nature, until he was down. Then, they went for Alfred and Shady. Finally, Maya was all that was left. Virginia concentrated, and used her Gatling on her rival, as did Jet. Gallows and Clive never got a chance to hit, for Jet's last shot knocked Maya to the hard ground of the ruin. She tried to get up, but found she wasn't in any condition to continue fighting these four Drifters.

"You win this time, here take the Germetron. But I wouldn't advise putting the two of them close to one another. They're like the two sides of a magnet, opposite sides of the spectrum. If they were to come in contact with one another, there would be an explosion in about twenty minutes," said Maya. Of course, she told this to Virginia after tossing the Germetron to her, and only after she'd stopped to place the two in one hand. Freaking out, Virginia tossed the two gems to the floor, and her team frantically ran out of there.

* * *

Virginia finished, "And that's what happened. We successfully repelled the intruders, but had no idea that the two were going go cause an explosion. Thus, the whole Survey Point was buried in the rocks and the two crystals with it. All of us feel very sorry for this grievous error. How can we make it up to you?"

Lamium looked at them. "It's alright, that was an unfortunate accident. I guess I should have told you exactly what they were, I take it for granted that my workers know all about the ruins and treasures we are excavating. Besides, no one was killed. So I guess we'll just call it even. If you really want to make it up to me, how about listening to my story. The tale of how I left being a Drifter and founded this society."

Virginia nodded, and he began. He spoke of how he was traveling one day, and fainted from lack of water. Lamium had dreamed about a place that was filled with sparkling blue water, and green forests as far as the eye could see. It was almost as clear as if it had been a memory of the distant past. When he had drunk his fill from the lake, he looked up to see a giant tree in the clearing, one that seemed to be watching over the world. After awaking from the dream, he found himself in Boot Hill, in the shop of the ARMs Dealer. That night, he saw the Saint for the first time, she told him where the Ark of Destiny, the Immigration Ship, was located. He set off right away, and upon confirming the rumor he started this organization to better the planet. Virginia seemed a little bit amazed, her hometown ARMs Dealer helped this man get his new start.

"Well, if you people want to do any research, then feel free to go into our library," Lamium told the four, "We have many books on Filgaia, various theories, and there is also a lot pertaining to old ruins here."

So the four headed for it right away. As Virginia looked at a book about some greenery on Filgaia, she heard Clive give a little shout. When she looked at him, she saw a book all about the Council of Seven in his hands. Contained, was a list of every man and woman ever on the council, and every group that had existed. Say one member left, the next list would include the other six with the new person who joined. It only took a split second for her to jump down from the top level, and arrive at his side. Jet stood next to his friend, and gave her a faint smile. The two knew exactly what Clive was going to be looking at in the book.

"Let's see, the last seven names on the list in the book. Here they are: Werner Maxwell, Leehalt Alchest, Melody Vilente, Elliot Enduro, Pete Inkapilia, Malik Bendict, and Duran Bryant. Well, that is the proof we need. The Prophets are connected to the Council of Seven, they are using their old technology to go one step further than their comrades went the last time. Hmmmmmmm. . .this is even a list of where the council members lived. Seems most were staying in the lab. But this Werner Maxwell lived right in Boot Hill. That's not too far off. Leader, do you think we should go and ask if he's still alive?" Clive asked her.

Virginia replied, "It doesn't sound too bad. And if he's indeed dead, since you say their project had a mysterious end ten years ago and those Prophets look to have dabbled into Demon technology to live, we can always ask his family. He's got to have someone who he lived with there, else he'd stay at the lab like the others." She hoped she didn't sound too mysterious about now, if she gave herself away now, she didn't know what she'd do. The girl gave Jet a little look, it was time to face her past after all these horrid years.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Word…  
  
Well, I got into all of the backstories at the Ark. I'll have plenty of time for it next time now, we can have a short meeting, the scene, and then maybe start out for Infinitum. I'll have to see about time constraints. Poor Ginny, she's really got it rough having to hide all of this. I really felt for her during the game. Lost her mom, thought she lost her dad, lost her dad. Luckily she still had Jet. This time, Malik was told by Leehalt to cool off and observe them. Leehalt's sensing there's something more going on, ie Ginny's powers, and he wants to make sure that they don't make any rash errors. Due to the fact that A) Leehalt's a tactician, B) Malik isn't stupid and C) this gives him time to work on ideas on how to regain his mother's memory while he watches, he agrees.


	20. Forgotten Memories

****

Forgotten Memories

They traveled to the town of Boot Hill, first by Sandcraft, and then by horse. By the time they had arrived, it was just starting to get late. But the town didn't have a saloon of its own. Virginia thought it would be a good idea to stay with her aunt and uncle, even if they didn't remember her they did remember what she and Jet had done for them five years ago. Thinking about the battle back then made her shiver.

They knocked on the door, and Tesla answered it. He smiled. "Welcome back you two, I still have fond memories of how the two young Drifters eliminated the wicked Shadow Demon who had come to the Gob's Hideout and began making trouble. And you seem to have brought friends with you too. Welcome to my humble home. My name is Tesla Maxwell, what might your names be? We didn't get them the last time you passed through, it was so quick. Besides, you were both still in shock from all the partying done after your victory." He led them inside the house, so they could sit down in the kitchen and get acquainted.

"Well, I am Vanessa," Virginia told him, "And these are my companions, Jet, Clive and Gallows. We are passing through here on an important quest. Well, I've got a question for you. When we were doing some research at the Ark of Destiny, we came upon the name Werner Maxwell in a book about a group of scientists. I was wondering, is he in any way related to you?" She looked at the others, to tell them not to correct her misleading name. Clive and Gallows wondered what was wrong with her, why didn't she tell the truth about her name? Was it something to do with why she and Jet never told anyone their last names?

"He was my older brother. Werner lived at the laboratory for years, always working on a project and rarely if ever coming home. But one day, that all changed. He came home one weekend with a beautiful girl on his arm. I remember him writing about having a girlfriend in the nearby town, but I didn't believe him until that day. Werner said her name was Ekatrina, and they were going to get married. The two of them moved into the house with us, it's been in our family for generations, and Werner went to work every day using one of the legendary Teleport Orbs. It wasn't long after their wedding that they gave birth to a little girl, their only child. Everything was perfect until over ten years ago, when Werner went away for a lengthy project. His daughter, Virginia, followed him to the lab, and neither ever came home again. Ekatrina was so heartbroken at the loss of both her husband and only child, that she passed away several months later," Tesla lamented.

Tears were in Virginia's eyes so Clive continued to ask the questions. He inquired, "Do you know anything about your brother's projects? Was it really some sort of disastrous end to their team? For three of them seem to have reappeared, and are in league with wicked powers. We must stop them at all costs."

Tesla shrugged. "All I know was it had something to do with the regeneration of Filgaia, and it was called 'The Yggdrasil Project'. Yggdrasil is a tree in old mythology, said to have guarded the world. So it was quite fitting for the Council of Seven to refer to it in the name of their project to save our home. Sadly, I destroyed all of the old journals, thinking my brother was dead. I really have no proof that he did die, but he would never have gone and left his wife, they were really in love. And he would have brought Virginia home. I do, however, have one of his most recent, the one he left here before he went to work on that last project."

* * *

"I'm sorry Mother," Virginia whispered, "Sorry I haven't been back in awhile. It just hurts so much to stay here, with all of the memories of you and Father. I can't believe what is going on with Leehalt, Melody and Malik, they're consulting with Demons. You have a right to know, that three have survived at least, even though they're acting out wicked plots. There is a chance then, I though I saw Father on one of my quests."

While Clive was still talking to Tesla, asking more questions, Virginia had excused herself to get a little fresh air. She'd stolen away to the cemetery with a Tiny Flower to place on her mother's grave. It was almost a comfort for her to be here, to feel like she was back with her mother once again. She missed her so much. One crystal teardrop fell from her eyes, and onto the grave. Several more followed close behind.

"I knew I'd find you here. You always did love your parents a lot. You know, even though you've gone through so much, had to lose all you care about, I envy you. At least you did have parents who could take care of you and love you, I only had scientists who mostly thought of me as just an experiment to test a theory. All I have now is you, and you have me. Nice twist of fate that is, the creation and the creator's daughter traveling together all these years," Jet said from behind her. Virginia smiled, he knew her all too well now. He could tell when she was sad, and was always there to cheer her up. And she did the same for him when he felt his identity was getting a little to heavy to bear on his own. A friend was all he needed in times like those. With tears in her eyes, she fell into Jet's arms, and just lay there, feeling his warmth.

She told him, "Thank you Jet. Every time I don't feel well, you're there for me. I know that you're more than the boy you show other people. You try to hide behind that mask, so you don't leave yourself vulnerable to another's painful words. I wish it were that easy for me, but I'm still a lot like the girl I was raised to be. My mother taught me about always being honest with yourself, and I can't just turn my back on my beliefs. I wish she could come back again, like when she visited me five years ago after the feast.

Jet pulled her closer, and embraced his partner. "Don't worry, it'll all work out ok in the end. I'm sure we can defeat these clowns, and stop them from destroying our home. And I'll find your old man for you too, then you at least will have someone who cares about you. You were right, the man we saw in the ruin, it did look like the guy in the picture. Only difference seems to be he's aged a little. Meaning he didn't contract Demons to live like the Prophets did. He survived, and you're going to have a family once again."

"I always have had a family," she said, "You're my family. Jet, I don't want to lose you, be careful out there. I love you, more than a friend, more than a brother. I realized how much I really care about you."

"I love you too Virginia. You're the only person who will love me for me," Jet whispered back at her. Then, they looked into one another's eyes, and gave each other a passionate kiss. Virginia's tears began to turn to tears of joy, the weakness of the evening had given way to the two finally figuring out their feelings.

* * *

Gallows, who was hiding in the corner, thought, 'So, they really do care a lot about each other. But why was she crying? Does it have something to do with why she acted strangely around here? I think I should have paid more attention to that Tesla guy's speech. Probably held a clue, but I thought she could take notes along with Clive. Not like I'm the brains. Oh well, I better keep spying if I want to see what move the two of them are going to be making next.' He went back inside, pretending not to have seen anything.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Romance at last. Twenty chapters into things, I was getting kind of bored with waiting for the right moment to come. Mana Flow's romance started how long into it? Longer than this, it was near the end of the Jumi and Dragon quests. Somewhere between twenty five and forty. And that's a wide estimate since I don't know for sure. About Werner, no one seemed to notice that he didn't age from the picture, although they noticed that Malik was the same. I could see Virginia idealistically saying, "this is my daddy, he's ok," and not noticing it, but Clive or Jet would have thought of something. Probably, he used Hyadas's power to make it look like he aged, just so he didn't seem suspicious. Especially since he was trying to follow Jet around, he'd need to keep a low profile (his training made the boy extremely untrusting).

****

Fun Fact: The graveyard scene is my favorite in the entire trilogy.


	21. Time for Battle

Time for Battle

As they were leaving town, they ran into Janus. He stood there, flashing his teeth, and looking at the four Drifters. Virginia brought up her pistols, not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. But all Janus did was wave his hands, to tell her not to fire. "I only want to deliver you a message. I'll be going to the final Guardian Shrine at Infinitum. If you want to try and stop me, then feel free. But you know, I am a more powerful being than you, so it just may be suicide. So come to the tower, if you have the guts to go."

Virginia ran at her enemy, wanting to ask him more, but he teleported off. She balled her fists, and immediately decided to go to Infinitum. Problem was, she had no idea where it was. And Gallows was no help, he'd just plain forgotten about it. It looked like they would have to pay old Grandma Halle another visit.

"Virginia," Clive inquired while they were on the Sandcraft, "Why were you acting so strangely back in the town? Are you hiding something from the rest of us? You wouldn't even tell your real first name to our hosts, for what reason is that? I take it you are the niece they spoke of, the one who left with her father for Yggdrasil, and never came back home." Virginia nodded, and gave a slight sigh that said she didn't wish to talk about it. Clive understood, and backed off. He did, however, take note of Jet holding her close to him behind the backs of both of their teammates. The sniper knew there was something between those two.

* * *

"Infinitum, eh? And you can't remember where it is Gallows? By Zephyr, you're hopeless. Listen to me now, Infinitum, the home of the Time Guardian, lies on an island to the northwest of Baskar. You got a Sandcraft in Jolly Roger, right? Well then, take it and head on out to Infinitum right away. If you can save only one Guardian, that will push their plans back. Giving you more time to go out and defeat them," Halle told the team. Virginia nodded, she was ready for this. But Halle had told them to stay the night, so she had to wait until the morning to get going. When morning came, and breakfast was eaten, she immediately rushed towards the Sandcraft and got inside. The others weren't too far behind. They then went towards an island nearby, where they found a tower. Everyone groaned, these towers always turned out to be long.

Inside, there was the usual mess of puzzles. Everyone began to search out a way to the top, over many stairs. Gallows had begun to think, he had spoken to his grandmother that night and they had found a plan that revolved around his lineage and destiny. Although, it was their only choice, Gallows didn't want to go along with what Granny had said. Although that would lead to more trouble later on if he refused. Jet looked at him strangely, never before had Gallows thought so much. Maybe he was getting more mature.

About halfway up, they noticed Leehalt talking to himself. He then stated, "So, I can feel the four of you have arrived. Well done, you are truly strong Drifters. Too bad we couldn't see eye to eye. Now then, if you would be so kind as to feed yourself to my little friend here. Pyrodrake, come on out, I have lunch for you." Suddenly, a large monster appeared behind him. Leehalt laughed, and teleported out of the Shrine.

Using their Gatling attacks, the monster was defeated quite quickly. Virginia let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't as bad as it had looked. But it had looked quite horrid. She chuckled a little, now was the time to get rid of their enemies, and she was making jokes. Pinching herself to stop, she began leading the way.

* * *

At the top, they ran into Janus and Asgard. Janus looked at the four, and smiled. "Well, I see you blokes managed to get here alright. Well then, I'm sure you can fight with Tin Can over here. I have to do something else, namely drain this Guardian." Janus walked up to the Shrine. Suddenly, Asgard attacked the four Drifters. Virginia feinted to the left to avoid one of his attacks, while Jet got around from behind and shot him in the back. Gallows cast Petrify on the Golem, while Clive let lose his Gatling attack. Janus was not doing what he said he would, and draining the Guardian. He was watching with interest at the fight.

Virginia finally fired off her Gatling, as did Jet. Both of their shots caused some major damage, and put the Golem out of the fight. Now she aimed her guns at Janus. Maybe he knew Asgard would lose, and that's why he had decided to stay out of it. He didn't want the girl to shoot him in the back while he was at the altar doing his work. Janus smiled wickedly, and began to walk up to the four Drifters, his golden eyes gleaming at them. The girl held her ground, ready for the fight to begin. But just then, they were surprised.

"I'll give you credit," Janus stated, "You aren't half as bad as I thought you were. But you still have a long way to go to catch up to someone like me." With that, he positioned the Dark Spear, but instead of impaling one of the Drifters, he thrust it into Asgard's stomach. Using that as a diversion, Gallows ran.

"Gallows, we'll keep him busy, you just spring the trap," Virginia called to her ally. His nod told her that he was all set to go, and she could concentrate on the battle and nothing more. That gave the girl a sense of relief. If they had to look after Gallows too, there was bound to be nothing but trouble for the team.

Three turns of attacking for Asgard, and three turns of defending for the three Drifters. By that time Gallows had released the power of Dan Darium. It began filling up the room, and created a time gate to suck Janus and Asgard inside. Virginia and Jet stood together, with Clive in back of them, and watched as Asgard was swallowed up into the portal. But not Janus, he was just standing there on the side, clapping.

She yelled, "And what would your problem be? Your own ally is now gone, and you're acting as if your team won a soccer game or something. Janus Cascade, you are the worst person I've ever met in my life. And in five years of traveling, I have met all kinds of scum and riff raff that you'd never believe existed."

He chuckled. "I had nothing for that creature, he just got in my way. Well, Princess, I believe we still have a score to settle. But I will wait, wait for you at Yggdrasil. If you can make it there, we will fight again. And that will be the day where I rip you apart with my Demonic powers." Then, he teleported out.

"Virginia," Clive stated, "I know that the past may be hard for you to face, but you need to lead the team now. Take us to this Yggdrasil, and we will see the truth for ourselves. You and Jet must be tied to this all, is he the son of another council member? Can you tell us the stories of what had happened then."

"He is Elliot Enduro's son. We were best friends after meeting, both being only children and all. And that's all I'll say. You can see the rest for yourself, once we arrive at the Yggdrasil," Virginia told him.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Tee hee, Virginia's good at these little white lies. She's protecting herself and Jet. You know she doesn't want anyone to know who he is. I can see her doing something like this, that's why I wrote it. Ahhhhhhhhh, I have so much free time today, I think I'll write several extra chapters. Say about six.


	22. Snakes of Nidhogg

****

Snakes of Nidhogg

"To get to Yggdrasil," began Virginia, "You can go one of two ways. First, take the Nidhogg Pass, there actually are two you have to go through. Second, use a teleportation device of some sort. But since our Warp Stars only go to train stations, we'll have to use the passes. Gallows and Clive, we'll drop you guys off at one, and then head for the second. That would make things go much faster. For there are two seals on the door, one in each pass. The council didn't want just anyone coming in and poking around."

So they brought the team to two different passes. Virginia and Jet waved goodbye to their allies as they drove off for the second. Once inside, something happened. A large monster named Nidhogg attacked the duo. Virginia felt happy to be fighting alone with Jet once more. She unfurled her wings, and flew high up into the air with him in her arms. Then, the two used the Airget-Beam on Nidhogg. He was struck, but not out yet. A second Airget-Beam, however, was enough to destroy that monster and give them the right to go onwards. With one last look back, Virginia hid her wings again, so the others wouldn't notice them.

About the same time that they touched the switch at the end, so did Gallows and Clive. The four friends then reunited, and went on. Not too long after, Virginia discovered a Galecrest, which gave her the ability to fly over small spans of air. It wasn't as if she couldn't do better with her wings, but this would have to do until she and Jet were alone again. Using it, and positioning blocks just right with Clive's Mighty Glove Tool, they were able to get far in the pass. Although the repetitive block puzzles were getting quite boring.

* * *

"The exit is right over there. We're now in the Yggdrasil region. But please, don't freak out when you see the area, you wouldn't believe your eyes. It is the result of much scientific research, although I have little idea of exactly what went on, as I was only seven with my eighth birthday just a few months away when the Yggdrasil Project came to its disastrous end," she stated, not bothering to elaborate any more.

Suddenly, Leehalt appeared. He told them, "You will not interfere with my plans any more, you four are becoming quite a nuisance. Now you will face me in combat, and I'm more powerful than my two other comrades put together." He threw out his hands, and waited for someone to strike him with their ARMs.

Virginia went first, as always. Suddenly, Leehalt countered for the damage she had given him. He did the same for each and every member of the party. She was quite amazed, he had learned some pretty dangerous tricks from becoming a Demon. Just her luck. It was a good thing her father wasn't the one he was fighting, the two went all out in simple arguments so imagine what a duel with ARMs and magic would be like. It was pretty scary. After all, she had heard the two of them yelling, and then went to hide with her friend in the specimen chambers. She'd rather have to talk to someone who couldn't talk back than to listen to the two men argue. Sometimes, Elliot would be there too, and he'd talk to the young girl about things.

After getting beaten up pretty badly, the four managed to finally knock Leehalt down. Virginia then approached her enemy, ready to move in for the kill. But first, the information. "Now then, tell us about the Yggdrasil. Why have you brought it online once more? You know it's the device that nearly killed the three of you. So why would you be so foolish as to trust in it again. It was a failed experiment, Leehalt, and you know it." She was dangerously close now, ready to fire her ARMs at him the second he tried to move.

"Foolish girl, you know nothing," Leehalt replied, "Nothing of our curse, nothing of our strife. I have no idea how you even know about Yggdrasil in the first place. But you will not make it out of here alive, now teach you a lesson." He fired a strange canister at her, point blank, and hit her right in her bosom. Virginia fell to the ground, convulsing from a lack of breath. Jet ran up to her, attempting to revive her with mouth to mouth again. But it didn't seem to work, she wasn't choking at all! Rather, she was having a problem in her own body that caused her to lose air. He held her close to him, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

Suddenly, something that no one expected happened. Virginia's cloak fell off, and her wings began to unfurl once more. She floated up out of Jet's arms, and into the air. As the team watched in awe at her own power, Virginia's wings covered her entire body, as if they were trying to purify the evil Leehalt had given to her. Soon, she settled back on the ground, on her own two feet. Her wings now were in their usual battle position behind her back, and she had no trouble breathing. Virginia held her ARMs steady, so not to fire if it was unnecessary. For if her power had scared Leehalt, they may just be able to get some info out of him.

"What in the name of the gods is that? The girl isn't even human, just some genetic creation of some sorts. I get it now, Virginia Maxwell passed away in the experiment. Someone decided to create a clone of sorts that looked like her. And they programmed her to know about Yggdrasil," said Leehalt.

A voice suddenly replied, "Wrong on both counts, Leehalt. She's the same Virginia Maxwell that you met all those years ago, just she's become a very different person now. The girl never died, her life was saved through a great scientific endeavor. I didn't think that she would have advanced powers, though, only that she would be a normal girl." In came the man who had saved them from Asgard that time. At his side, he carried a pair of Duel Pistols, just like Virginia's. Aiming them at Leehalt, the man held his own ground.

Leehalt cursed mentally. "Werner Maxwell, so you too survived. I guess I should have suspected it, who else would want to interfere just for the sake of bothering me. Well, no matter. I will still be able to win. Yggdrasil is ready for the final phase, all that is needed is a little more time. See you at the finale, if you can live that long, Drifters." He teleported out, and left behind a Demon for them to fight. Gallows had to Decelerate it, for it was faster than everyone except Virginia, and blocked all attacks after his turn with a strange spell. After his defeat, they began to move on, Virginia's warning from before still in their minds.

They were shocked. All around Yggdrasil was a world of green forests, with a crystal blue lake in the middle of it. Virginia smiled, and headed over to the lake. Although it was a man made environment, it was still a place of nature. The girl took a drink from the clear waters, and then gave some of it to her friend.

"Well then," Werner said, "If you want to rest, there's a little cabin to the south that I built. But if you want to go onwards, we can always head for the Yggdrasil right away. I know you guys just might be a little tired. It was quite a harrowing trip you went through." He smiled at his daughter, and sat down next to her and Jet. Virginia smiled back. She was just happy to be able to see her father once more, to be with him and to be able to fight by his side. Mentally, she decided they could use some rest. It was getting late and she didn't want to be tired when she fought. But tomorrow, she would go on and head to the Yggdrasil.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

She has to explain herself in the next chapter. But not Jet, she'll simply pretend he was Elliot's real son. Technically, she's not telling a lie. Elliot thought of him as his son, and he had the boy's DNA. Leehalt, dang I want to kill that guy. He's the only Prophet that no one seems to like. Probably cuz he's a big jerk and butt ugly. The blue skin is enough to creep people out. Malik's tragic figure gains a following, and even Melody has more fans than him. Then again, those two were probably really normal, yet slightly deranged like all fantasy scientists, people before Yggdrasil. Leehalt makes no move to hide how much of a jerk he was towards Werner and others (probably Jet, due to the way he explained his past) pre-Yggdrasil.


	23. Virginia's Story

****

Virginia's Story

"It all started ten years ago," Virginia explained to her friends, "Yggdrasil was nearing its completion, and I followed my father to work. You see, something told me he wouldn't be back, so I was going to make him come home. There, I met Jet and we became good friends. But one day, there was an explosion of some sorts, I think the generators had a problem and were destroyed. Everything was blown up, and I last remember being knocked out by flying shrapnel from a machine of some sorts. It was five years later that I woke up from a coma. Jet slept about a month longer than me. That's why I never came home to my own family, I was still sleeping. But if we had been left to out own devices, Jet and I would have died. Rather, we were inside cylinders in Leyline Observitory. It was a scientific miracle that brought the two of us back from near death. Since no one believed me to be alive, I journeyed around the world with Jet for the past five years. It was really exciting, at least most of the time. There was the usual moments of boredom when we had no mission to go on. But at least we always had each other, we could keep ourselves occupied then."

Gallows was beginning to snort and laugh. Virginia rolled her eyes, he was thinking dirty thoughts about what they could be doing. It wasn't until he got hit over the head with the butt of Airget-lamh that he decided to stop teasing the two Drifters. Jet sure didn't look in the mood for his jokes about now. And he certainly didn't like it when Gallows said something that might offend Virginia, even if it was a joke. The girl thought of their night in Boot Hill, knowing well that Jet did all of these things for her because he loved her.

"Well then, we should get going in the morning. I know you will be able to take us there, Virginia, Jet. Werner seems to have vanished right before we arrived, maybe he decided to go on ahead of us and make a way. Or he doesn't want us to have to go through too many of the dangers. I must admit, I was a tiny bit surprised to see those wings, Virginia. A side effect of your healing, I take it?" Clive asked of her.

Virginia told him, "Yes, I grow wings and can fly. Jet has similar powers of concentration, and we can unite to form more powerful attacks, but we can't use them too often or we will get tired. It takes a lot out of you to do something like that." Which was and was not true. It used to take a lot out of them, most of the time it was when they were used in succession, but now they had no problems. She just didn't want to use the powers in front of Leehalt, what if he figured out the truth? He surely would kill Jet after that one.

* * *

In the morning, they went to Yggdrasil. Virginia pointed out much of the devices inside, telling each one the intended use. She didn't know how many were actually working models, most of them had been the untested prototypes of different machines. But her father had explained a lot to her, and the original Jet Enduro had given her a grand tour of the facility the day she had arrived. As the girl looked at one machine, she felt a sigh escape her lips. She longed for the days when she was with her father, having a fun time as she learned how to shoot an ARM. But soon they would be together again, she would see to that right now.

Some time later, they ran into Melody. Virginia sighed once more, she was truly being herself. As with the time they last fought her and Asgard together, Melody was applying some makeup. Virginia found herself stifling a laugh. "You know, that's a big distraction in the field of battle. You're using your time to put on some cosmetics. If someone were to attack you while you were doing that, you'd be a sitting duck."

"Shut up," ordered the woman, "You're not pretty so why should you really care about makeup? If you were beautiful, or even smart, you'd be applying some of this yourself. For it will make you very alluring to members of the opposite gender, and I know that's all girls like you care about. Getting your man, falling in love, then marrying him. Then you have a few children, and the whole darn cycle starts up all over again."  


"I don't care about my appearance like that. I care about the person I see on the inside. Now, if you stand aside I won't hurt you. But if you continue to get in our way, I will have no choice but to kill you right now. Please, stop this insanity, I really don't like to end lives if I can help it," pleaded Virginia, knowing very well that Melody wasn't going to listen. All she really wanted to do was to try, to not have to kill again.

Sure enough, Melody told her, "Well, you could never understand us. Now that the three of us have been brought back to life by the Panakea Fluid running through our veins instead of blood, we are a foreign element to Filgaia. It seeks to destroy us. So even if we wanted to, we wouldn't be able to stop and live to tell about it. But at least when we evolve this planet, it will once again be beautiful, like a butterfly breaking out of its cocoon. As am I. When we reconstructed ourselves, Leehalt went for maximum power, while Malik took on his old appearance, happy with himself. I based myself off of my old self, and then added a few features to further my own beauty. I know you've added to your own body as well, those horrid wings."

Virginia aimed her pistols. "My wings aren't horrid. They are a sign of my own power, of the fact that Filgaia herself has entrusted me with the mission of saving this planet. Now then, we will not die in this fight, we will defeat you." She shot Melody, who countered with a poisonous attack. Luckily, the whole team had on Poison Wards, so this didn't phase them one bit. And that was all she did, just give them a counter they could dodge. So it was more of a long and drawn out battle instead of a truly dangerous one.

But once it was over, courtesy of four Gatlings, Melody lay on the floor with wounds all over her new body. She spat out something from her mouth, probably just saliva to show her contempt for the four, or for the world. Then, she looked Virginia square in the eye, as if to challenge the girl to a contest of some sorts.

"You may have won this fight," she stated, "But this isn't over yet. Besides, I'm still more beautiful than you, so that counts for something. Go on ahead, Malik and Leehalt are waiting for you to come. They will be the ones to kill you, I've got to go back to my room and fix the mess you did to my lovely face." She teleported out, in horror at a little scratch. Virginia thought she was improving, remembering the time she broke a fake nail, one which she had plenty of replacements of. Giggling a little, she decided to move on.

"Don't worry, Virginia. I think you're way prettier than she is," Jet whispered, so Gallows and Clive wouldn't here. The two of them were talking anyway. Virginia smiled, knowing very well that he cared about her. That was the only thing that mattered, outside appearance had no effect on how she viewed a person.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Melody's makeup gag. Brought to you by Gen from SaGa Frontier…No, that would be my rendition of Elliot. Gen drinks sake on the character screen, on the battle party select screen, and after battle. Melody would be putting on her eyeliner at all three times, and probably during battle if she was in that game. Ack! Melody could be Mei Ling. A Mei Ling who cut her hair and put a ton of makeup on.


	24. Clones

****

Clones

"Look at this place," Gallows told the others, "It's full of tanks. With beautiful women in each one. I think I've died and gone to heaven. Man, this place must really know what a man wants. Now then, if only I could get a date with one of these hot chicks. I don't care which one, they all look exactly alike to me."  


They were in the room where Jet had previously been growing when he was still at Yggdrasil. In the cylinders, there were blond women with blue eyes. Virginia did have to agree, they were kind of pretty. But who would be growing women? If they had green eyes, she would have thought Leehalt was trying to create a woman who looked like her mother, to make it seem as if he had won the competition for her heart all of those years ago. She shrugged, Leehalt probably wouldn't have done that. He'd just complain that a clone wasn't the same as the real Ekatrina Roughnight. Leehalt was like that, he had to have it his way or nothing at all. Virginia took one more look at the women, their features didn't bear any resemblance to her mother.

"I see you have found my laboratory. Here is where I will recreate my mother, the mother I lost at a young age. But strangely enough, I can't seem to stimulate her memory, or even complete the clone," a male voice came from behind. They all turned, and saw Malik standing there with a few instruments in his hands. Virginia remembered his obsession with reviving the dead, maybe this was what he wanted to do.

She asked him, "Don't you think your mother might just be happy as she is. I loved my mother with all my heart and soul, but I'd never bring her back. I know she is free from all of the suffering she was in the day she found out that Father and I wouldn't be coming home. I spoke with her spirit, held in this world by a desire to see me once again. She knew I would be ok, wanting me to go on and never despair over what a terrible situation I might be in. I carried on, and here I am today. Everything is ok as it is at this moment."

Malik shook his head. "It will never be ok! Not until my mother is back with me. Mama is the only one who loved me, my father walked out on us because he didn't care. He just used Mother in order to get his own pleasures. Then, when she conceived his child, he left and never returned. Mama gave me all the love I needed, knowing I had no father to provide for me. She tried to find me one, but her new husband then killed her from all of the abuse. She died keeping me away from him, and I want to return the favor. Since she saved my life, it is only right that I rescue my mother from the Realms of the Dead. No one will stop me now, I am invincible!" Malik aimed his Eliminate Scanner at the girl Drifter, who blocked with her wings.

"Most impressive," Clive stated, "I never thought thy could be used like that. They are for more than just your attacks I see. It would be good if we understood more about them, maybe your father would know a thing or two." Virginia shook her head to say only she and Jet had any idea of the wings' powers. From the expression on her face, Clive figured out that she didn't even know the full extent of what she could do.

Virginia flew up into the air, and aimed at Malik from above. Since he had been hit with the Fragile and Decelerate spells, he was now pretty vulnerable. Malik tried to hit the girl again, but found he didn't have the range to attack a target high in the air. While Virginia was able to shoot at him from all directions. From her vantage point, the girl slapped him with her Gatling attack, followed by Jet's, Clive's and Gallows's.

Malik was down. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. So he did the only thing one could do in a situation like this. The man teleported out to tend to his wounds. Gallows made a comment on how he had perverted tastes. That made everyone laugh like there was no tomorrow. Malik wasn't that perverted, he loved his mother, that's all. Virginia sure could relate to him, she wished her mother could come back to her. But there was no use to dwell on the past, only to move forward towards the bright future ahead of you.

* * *

"Leehalt, are you insane! You will only destroy the world if you call on a Demon to fight with you. It's bad enough that you've become a Demon, but to release an even worse one, that's just really messed up. If you persist in doing such things, I will have no choice but to take you out," Werner yelled to him.

Leehalt retorted, "You, take me out? That's a good one. I am all powerful now. Even with those blasted wings of your daughter's, and the powers you gave her, your side will not win. But I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, if you submit to me. I will let you evolve before the terraforming, at the expense of becoming my personal beating post. You know, take all my anger out on you, it'll be a fair payment for the things you did in the past. Like take away the girl I loved! You are a really cruel man, don't you know it?"  


Virginia heard this, and was angered. "Daddy isn't a cruel man! You are Leehalt. You care so little for our world, that you'll do anything to survive. Even if it means killing off everyone else. I bet that the other people who you don't give powers to will turn into mindless monsters who you can control at your own will."

"Precisely," Leehalt replied, "I would turn the world into a den of monsters. Starting with you. If only those wings hadn't interfered, you would be halfway to transforming into a rock about now. For you wouldn't be able to breath, and would end up as still as a stone. I wonder, would they interfere with your body during the evolution process too? You might just die, thought of as only a part of Filgaia by the new planet we will create. Now then, do you want to fight me, or was this just a pleasant conversation, Ms. Virginia Maxwell?"

When he looked back, he found Werner had run off. Most likely, he'd taken the cue of the other four Drifters coming in as his signal to run on and stop Yggdrasil. That made Virginia relieved, she didn't have to worry about the machines going haywire then. All she had to do was make sure that Leehalt didn't get away with his plans. But he had a surprise. Angry at Werner for running off, Leehalt decided to follow his rival. Else he wanted to make sure that Werner never arrived at the end of the tower first. Probably some experiment there he wanted to protect. But no matter what, he left, and Janus was sent in his place.

"Oh well, another day another battle. Don't take this personally Princess, but I've got to kill you this time. Finally, we can fight to our hearts content. I'm through using the four of you, now you will die by my blade," Janus called out to them. Virginia brought up her Duel Pistols, ready for this last battle with Janus.

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

Fourth chapter today, check. Getting Teefa back to normal after her binge, not yet. Slayers tape arriving in mail, the mail hasn't even come yet. Well, she's singing 100 Bottles of Beer on the Wall, and seems drunk on her fanfic. That's why I'll be covering the last three in her little jaunt. Nothing new, Gallows is a perv, and Virginia misses her mother.


	25. Janus vs Virginia

****

Janus vs. Virginia

"Most impressive Princess," commented Janus, "Those wings, I mean. I see you too have left your humanity behind, and embraced the Demon's powers. But what kind of a Demon has green wings on them? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter to me. I challenge you to a one on one duel, no interference from your men. That goes double for the silver haired lad whose always standing by you and taking care of you when I give you a beating. I still don't get him, why risk your life for someone else? You very well might die then."

"Because Jet has a heart, unlike you. And you wanna taste my power? Fine! I'll give it to you. I have to warn you though, I'm not a pushover like you might think. I'm pretty strong for a little girl. Even if I keep my wings at bay, I have a strength inside that you never would even be able to think existed," Virginia told Janus, throwing her cloak to Jet. She stepped up, and aimed her guns at Janus, who extended the Dark Spear. Both combatants looked ready to shoot, but neither wanted to start the fight. They both had decided to let the other have the first move. Until Jet began to yell for them to start fighting already and he didn't want to be there all day. It was then that Janus charged, and Virginia shot at him with her Pistols.

Both Drifters dodged the hits meant for them. Virginia then took to the air on her wings, and tried to avoid Janus that way. He, however had something that Malik didn't have, a great range with his spear. That was shown when Janus slashed upwards, and shot a Negative Rainbow at the girl in the sky. Although the wings prevented much damage with a singular barrier, Virginia was knocked off of her balance, and thrown to the ground below. Jet ran to catch her, and she ended up landing on top of him. Dusting herself off, the girl picked her friend up. Then she used Heal on him, and returned to the fight, leaving him in Clive's care.

Janus said, "That barrier is quite a feat, using your own body to block an attack that comes from the enemy. I think my respect for you just went up a notch. Well done, Princess. Now, to continue our fight, I think we should just leave it all up to a one shot match. Each of us take one of your little pistols, and we walk away at ten paces. Then, we turn and shoot. Whoever gets the worse off wound, loses. If I win, I will have the pleasure of destroying all of you by torture. But if you win, you can do whatever you want with me."

Virginia looked at him. "Deal! I agree to the terms of the duel. But if I win, you will let us move on, and we will be able to kill you in proper combat. Because I can never kill in cold blood. So I we win, I will let you take your ARM up again, and fight. But since you will have suffered a prior wound, you will lose to us much more quickly. Then we will have finished this, but I don't have to break my strict honor code."

She handed him an ARM, and they stood back to back. Counting to ten, the two began to walk away from each other. When they arrived at the last number, the two turned and fired. Virginia felt Janus shoot her in the chest, it hurt a lot. But she had also shot Janus through his heart. As Jet ran to tend to his companion, Clive went to check on Janus. It appeared as if he had been killed by the shot. Virginia, however, had gotten lucky. For in her chest, there was a small piece of shrapnel that had never been taken out. It was now a protective plating around her vital organs, fixed from a deadly wound to a great asset by the Power of Filgaia. She knew she wouldn't die if hit even in a place like that, and that was why she hadn't been afraid to challenge Janus like that. For Virginia knew she would win, her wound could only be so deep.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the computer room. There, they found Werner working on a device. Virginia knew it was used to stop Yggdrasil, and he was having trouble working it. Leehalt must have done whatever program was in it, she knew he was good at such things. Perhaps the only person who could even come close to his ability was her father, as Leehalt thought Werner upstaged him over everything in the world.

"It's all our fault," Werner informed the Drifters, "Filgaia was pretty green before we turned on this system. It wasn't perfect, but it wasn't this bad either. But Yggdrasil began to drain all of the life out of the planet in order to redeposit it into this very spot. After the system overloaded, the seas vanished, and we only had sand left over. When you were little, Virginia, you used to swim in the ocean all the time. Now it takes a miracle to find anywhere you can swim. For there is no place left with even a lake, only wells that run underground. Darn it! I need to stop this now. Leehalt, you always were one heck of a programmer, I can give you that much. Even when you're at your end, when it looks as if you are dying, you come through for your cause. Too bad our causes this time are different, for now I don't know how I can ever stop you."

"Daddy, Jet and I can help. We can use our powers to stop the system. Don't worry, we've both had a lot of practice with combining our strengths. So let us give you a hand, you'll need all the help you can get," begged Virginia. Werner's smile told her all she needed to know, she was free to give it a try.

So Virginia and Jet grabbed the communication port, and began to concentrate. Together, they fired an Airget-Beam down the tube, overloading it with the Power of Filgaia. The system hummed a little bit, but then it stopped. Relief washed over Virginia, now all they had to do was to kill off the Prophets.

Werner said, "This is no place for you now, go on home. I can do the last phase myself, and stop them by killing them. Besides, if they don't have any way to evolve the planet, then there is nothing to worry about. For you know they'll die when this is all over, Filgaia itself will reject their very forms. That is why they are going to do this, they don't want to die. It's my problem, they were my comrades after all." He then left through the door, heading towards the top floor. Virginia watched him go, worried about her father.

"Everyone, we're going too. I must not let the Prophets get their way. If you are with me, then we will all head out towards the final area of Yggdrasil. There, we will finally be able to put a stop to their mad scheme." Virginia stepped forward, towards the same door, but felt a hand pull her sleeve. She turned, to see Jet with a scolding look on his face. The boy was genuinely worried about her going off on her own now.

"Whatever you say," he stated, "I am going with you. After all, your old man's wrong. It's not just his problem, it's ours too. We were a part of this, and we should put a stop to it." He took out Airget-lamh, and aimed it at the air in front of him. Virginia did the same with her pistols. They were ready for anything.

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

Hey, mark chapter five. Teefa is now singing "Wings" and I might add she's being loud about it. She's sure getting crazy. Now we see how the two can work together to do the same things Jet did without having the poor boy faint.


	26. Ending

****

Ending

Finally, they arrived at the top. There, they saw Werner arguing with Leehalt, what else was new? It ranged from games of Simon Says as boys, to scientific discoveries, to Ekatrina, to the current argument about what to do with Filgaia. Jet looked on, Virginia had said they were always arguing about something or other while on the council, but he didn't think it was anything like this. She sure was right, the two of them really had it in for one another. He stared at them, his eyes even more open than when he saw a treasure.

"And another thing!" Leehalt boomed, "You brought back that little brat daughter of yours, the one I really hated because she was a symbol of the love Ekatrina gave you and not me. Then, you give her some powers that allow her to bond with the environment itself. And, you send her to stop me! Will you never end your constantly trying to get in the way of my own advancement. All you think about is yourself, Werner."

"That is so wrong! I brought Virginia back because I loved her, I didn't want to see my only child die in a mistake we made. Two, the powers are something I can't explain, some sort of side effect I had no idea would happen. And about sending her to stop you, I'd rather she not get involved. She should be safe, go home to her aunt and uncle. Then, she won't have to die in a battle. I love her with all my heart and soul, just as I loved her mother. Leehalt, you're the one who only cares about himself. You're not thinking of all the people who will die in your purge, just that you will be able to live on. If I were you, I'd wish for the rest of Filgaia to live, and die a peaceful death instead of making even more trouble for the people," Werner retorted.

Virginia took that opportunity to yell, "You both are acting childish! If you want to fight me Leehalt, I will be glad to oblige you. My allies and I will never allow you to run amok on Filgaia. We will protect this world with our own lives." She pulled out her pistols, and aimed them right at Leehalt's heart. He laughed at her determination, but she held her ground. Jet then pulled out Airget-lamh, and did the same thing. It was a wonder that the man and his two accomplices, sitting on the sideline of the argument, didn't recognize it.

Leehalt looked at her, sizing her up. "You know, you look just like your wretched father. If only you had resembled Ekatrina, she was the most beautiful woman of her day. No, of all days. The only good part about her dying young would be that she leaves a really pretty body, she will never have to know the old age that most humans do. None anymore, with Filgaia transformed, no one will ever have to fear aging again."

"Yggdrasil is off," commented Virginia, "There is no way you can complete your experiment any more. You will just have to give up, for we are going to stop you right here and now." She shot off a warning from her pistols, and grazed Leehalt's robe. He took the opportunity to Rule of Vengeance her, which was then countered by Jet throwing her a Heal Berry. They had planned it that way right from the start, to give him a small taste of their power before they entered the actual combat. Now, it was going to be a war zone.

"Die Maxwell! You will finally feel my wrath!" screamed Leehalt. He ran forward, to choke the girl with his bare hands. Leehalt wanted to give her the most painful death ever, to make up for all her father had done to him. But something went wrong. Her wings began to react, their Filgaian Powers tried to kill the man before he could reach her. Virginia had known this would happen, she knew that she and Jet both had the ability to dispel foreign elements. It had nearly happened before, with the first Shadow Demon. The girl had used her wings, which gave her the idea for the combined attacks. Leehalt was forced to back away.

She asked, "Do you see now? My powers give me abilities like this, abilities that can destroy you if ever I so feel like it. Now then, if you choose to back away now, I won't have to resort to showing my hand. But if you continue with you're acts of wickedness, and try to destroy Filgaia once more, I will give you the full fury of my powers." Hoping the bluff would work, she took a step back. Leehalt would be trapped in this now, as would Melody and Malik. All she had to do was make it look like only she used the Airget-Storm.

Leehalt laughed. "ME, surrender to YOU? You also have your father's sense of humor. I think the only thing about you that resembles your mother would be your form, so small and delicate. And the energy you possess, she always had plenty to go around. I just will have to kill you in a less direct way now."

"Let's go now!" ordered Virginia, "Secret Plan A." She and Jet hid behind Clive and Gallows, as the two older men began to attack the four Prophets. Virginia and Jet, however, were concentrating, letting their will fill up the entire room. It began to take the form of a lightning storm, and stuck at their enemies. All of them seemed to suffer burns, it was a good sized charge of power but they were very strong enemies too.

"We must retreat for now. But don't think you've heard the last of us, Maxwell. We will find a new way to terraform Filgaia. Then, you will die by our hands," Leehalt threatened. He teleported out, followed by his allies. Virginia breathed a sigh of relief. At least there'd be a little bit of rest before they fought again.

* * *

They left Yggdrasil, and took the Sandcraft towards Baskar. But on the way, they ran into a large monster that was near the rocks blocking the way to the inner sea. Upon defeating it, they found a small suitcase with the name Mario on it. Virginia recognized it as the name of Emilia's fiancée, the one who had vanished in the sea. They had to take it back to her, to tell her that he was gone and give her hope for the future. By seeing his things, she might just be able to find the courage to be able to break free of sorrow.

Emilia told them, "I'm really grateful for what you've done. Here, I want you to have this. It's an idol of a goddess that he brought back for me one time. Mario was always bringing back some pretty useless things now and then, but he was a real sweetie. Now, I think you can use this to brighten up your lives too."

Virginia suddenly felt a power through the idol. It appeared to be a Guardian of some sorts. She gave a small glance towards her Mediums, to ask help of her ally, Schturdark. *It must be Raftina, the Love Guardian. She's one of the four Lords. If ever something happens, they lose their powers and turn to stone. We must locate all four of them, for I know the Prophets aren't going to give up so easily. But you might need a few more items to do so, just keep on the lookout for statues of a Lion, a Wolf, and a Dragon.*

*I will do that Schturdark," Virginia replied, *And I'll be sure to free them once more. Then, we will have more power than we ever dreamed of. If the Prophets try anything, I'm sure we can stop them again. I have nothing but faith in these people, faith that we can overcome any obstacle that gets in our way.*

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

Game set and match. We're done. Six stories worth of typing today. Oi, she's really starting to bug me now. Her new song is "Pure Again" from Breath of Fire III. In the original Japanese. I just don't want to here it. That's it! I'm off duty for today. I'm taking a trip to Filgaia. Maybe I can watch Jet and Virginia try to get through another crisis. It's so fun to watch them as they realize their feelings. I love the job of keeping Gallows from spying.


	27. Dragons

****

Dragons

"And that is the mission I would like to hire you for," Lamium told the four, "Go to the Iron Dragon's Nest, near Jolly Roger, and set the detonator. Then, make your escape as fast as you can. Payment can be discussed with Helga at the mine. But be careful, monsters tend to live in places like that very often."

'No duh monsters live in places like that. He acts like we're a band of newbie Drifters or something. I guess he's concerned about our well being, after what happened the last time we were on a mission that involved a little pyrotechnics. Well, at least it just might pay well,' Jet thought as he stood near Virginia.

The team had completely recovered from Yggdrasil, and was now trying to earn a little more Gella for their next mission. Thus, this assignment from the Ark of Destiny. For they had no idea of where to go to find the other Guardian Idols, so the team had decided to get some more money and hear a few rumors to aid them on their quest. After this, they would look for the Dragon rumored to be in the area near Laxisland.

They sailed to the cave, and met with Helga. She offered them thirteen thousand Gella, but Clive had said that was too little for the dangers they were facing. So after some furious debating, they decided on fifteen thousand Gella. Jet and Virginia were shocked, they didn't expect Clive to argue about the money like that. Usually, in a debate situation, it was one of the others who would decide they were getting jiped.

As they walked through, Clive gave them a lengthy but informative lesson on Dragons and how they used to rule the world. But those mighty creatures died out, and were now just fossiles. He also spoke of how the Dragons, like Demons, had bodies that were part flesh and part machine. Jet began to feel as if his stomach was doing flip flops inside of him during that part of the lecture. Virginia gave him a sympathetic eye, to tell him that she still loved him. He knew she would do that, she had a truly kind heart and soul.

Finally, they found a pair of Radical Sneakers for Jet. Using them, they could jump up to the top of the platform where the detonator was located. Clive, being the mechanic of the group, began to set it up to blast the whole cave. Once ready, Jet found himself having to carry everyone through the shortcuts he could access with his sneakers. He mentally complained, 'Gallows, you should really lose some weight, you're way too heavy for me. Clive's ok, still a little big but at least he's ok. And Virginia, I can carry her no prob.'

At long last, they arrived at the entrance. But a large monster attacked the crew at that time. The young girl found herself trying to shoot, to no avail. It seemed they would need a new tactic. Jet found it out when he aimed a Saint spell at the monster. Light scared it, and it would let down its guard to expose its inner core. Then, they could actually shoot at it. Once that was done, the monster went down pretty fast.

* * *

Helga let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that kind of freaked me out a little. But here, I promised to pay you the fifteen thousand, and I will." She handed Virginia a sack of Gella. Then, she left. But not too long after that, Virginia began to feel a strong surge of dread from the Mediums. The others felt it too, but she had a much more violent reaction. Suddenly, a light flashed through the sky, heading west of Jolly Roger.

"What in the world was that?" inquired Gallows, "We should ask my Granny, I bet she'd know. I mean, we're all kind of inexperienced at actually focusing our minds to tell a prophecy of some sorts. But I know she's always doing that, and then yelling at me to learn how to do this for myself in the near future."

"We're supposed to meet the Dragon first. Then, we should pull our efforts to finding the statues of the High Guardians. Once we go to release them, or find we're unable to locate them on our own, we can go to Baskar and talk to Halle about the situation. I'm a little afraid myself. I guess it's these wings, they make me connected to Filgaia herself or something. Heck, I still don't know if they're a gift from the Planet Guardian, or a side effect of the healing process. But I've always felt the visions and the pain that we all can feel from the Guardians in a greater amount than the rest of you. So I could be right about the connection to Filgaia," Virginia said. She let her wings unfurl, a little bit timid at the moment. Virginia was also relieved that the others couldn't feel the same pains she felt. For it was the most unpleasant feeling of all to the girl.

After the strategy meeting, they headed towards the Inner Sea. There, they went to get the rumors from Laxisland itself. In the ARMs shop, the team talked to Zim, the ARMs Dealer. He told them about the cursed dolls that were used to summon the Dragon, and how they always found their way back to him, In desperation to get rid of them, he handed the Kramer Dolls to Gallows. Jet found out where the Dragon had made its home from another townsperson. So with all that information, the team then went to the southern mountain. It was a mess of traps and rising smoke, they would have to be careful while they were there.

* * *

At the top, Gallows summoned the Dragon with the Kramer Dolls. In flew the large creature, who the gang then realized was female. Her name was Lombardia, and she wasn't a pushover. All the rumors they'd heard were true, her breath really was powerful. After defensive moves for two turns, she turned on her full power, which would allow her greater attacks, but at the expense of easy exhaustion. Virginia and the others took advantage of her drowsiness in order to give themselves repose to the attacks and heal up their bodies. Also, it was a great time to use the Gatling in order to weaken her, as her defense also had taken a nose dive after losing all of her power. So by the end of Lombardia's rest, she was already weak.

She asked, "Humans, what dost thou seek by calling me here?" The Dragon was eyeing Virginia specifically, sensing she was the leader. Virginia needed to come up with a really good response, or else Lombardia would go on a rampage, and kill all four of them. Luckily, the girl was a really good debater.

Virginia stepped forward. "We only want what you want. I know that you must get bored with all the fighting that you do, else you would be satisfied plenty by now. All you want is a nice rest, where you can sleep peacefully for as long as you want. If you help us to defeat the evils that are trying to consume Filgaia, then you will be able to gain that rest real soon. So can you come with us and be our wings?"

"Human, thou dost speak the truth," Lombardia replied, "Very well, I wilst come with thee and thy allies. Thou wilst be my Dragoon. Now then, tell me thy name, human child with the great power inside of her." Everyone was shocked, how could the Dragon know that Virginia had powers that no one else had?  


"You are very perceptive, I should have expected no less from such a noble creature as yourself. I am called Virginia Maxwell. I thank you for your aid in our quest," she stated. Then, Virginia let her cloak fall back, and flew into the air on her wings. The others climbed onto Lombardia and they all flew away from the mountain. Together, they began their search for the other lost idols that held the three High Guardians.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Words…

Sky's getting a fleabath, sweet revenge. That baka cat of ours brought fleas into the house last year when she got outside (she hasn't been out since, I might add, she's not that stupid). Now Sky's got them too. And I'm not comfortable at the moment, cuz all my sheets and pillows got stiff from the flea spray, and now they're all in the wash. So I'm sitting on just a mattress to do my work. Well, Lu tells me at least I didn't bomb on the Old English, seeing as most of what I know comes from songs, RPGs and a few Shakespearean plays read in High School. Then she tried to shove me into a costume like BOFIII's Nina for another one of her parody art scams. I always said she'd make a good Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura (and I bet I spelt it wrong too).


	28. Searching for the Idols

****

Searching For the Idols

The first place they went was the Gob's Hideout. Virginia remembered that the merchant had let his desire control him, so she figured it would be fitting for the Guardian of Desire to be found in such a place. Landing Lombardia, the team went inside. Both Jet and Virginia led them through the corridors to a room with weak floors. They tiptoed over the lose boards, and arrived at an area where they would need to jump. Although Virginia could fly upwards and get there, Jet was forced to carry both Clive and Gallows on his back again. After that, they had to rest, because the boy had gotten a severe injury from trying to pick up the Baskar Priest. His beloved then had to care for his wounds with some Heal Berries and her magic.

Once Jet had felt better, and finished muttering about what a pain in the rear Gallows was, they went up the ladder to the attic. There, they located the Guardian of Desire, Luceid. Taking the Wolf Idol with them, the team left the building, knowing that they would have to search out the others as well now.

"I think the best idea would be to split up," Virginia stated, "Clive and Gallows, take Lombardia to look for Justine. I have very little idea where he might be. I'll carry Jet around using my wings to look for Zephyr. I heard a rumor in Little Rock about Hope being trapped in an ABBYS, so I think I can locate it on my own. We meet back at Humphrey's Peak when we're all finished with searching for the Guardian Idols."

Virginia extended her wings, grabbed Jet, and flew off. Gallows and Clive went back onto Lombardia to begin their mission. Although not minding the fact that he would be away from the punk for a little while, Gallows was awfully suspicious of their motives. Were they going to go somewhere else and have a little fun as they searched for Zephyr all over Filgaia? Would they even search at all since they were alone with one another? But when he related the questions to Clive, all he was told was that he was a major pervert.

* * *

"How's this Jet, are you comfortable?" asked Virginia. She didn't want him to feel any pain while they were traveling along the road. He nodded, to tell her that he was ok. In fact, Jet was more than ok, he was alone with Virginia for the first time since the Nidhogg incident. And they were traveling by her wings, he liked doing that. For when they flew across the sky, they were able to hold one another, and feel their partner was close. Even before confessing their love, they had both enjoyed this more than anything else.

He inquired, "So where is this ABBYS your grandfather told you about when we were in Little Rock? All you said was it is a giant mirror that connects to a strange dimension. And what's in this thing, you never told me that either? Or does your grandpa not know anything himself?" Jet looked at her, and saw her give him a little smile. Nothing seemed to make her upset, it was almost as if Virginia had no ability to feel pain and sorrow. But that was not true, certainly her mother's death and the fact that she couldn't go home had given her more sorrow than it was worth. He well remembered the nights she woke up from her sleep, crying over her situation. And how he would always be there for her to turn too, even though he didn't have the answers. Usually, she would tell Jet what was going on, and feel comfort in getting it off her chest.

She looked strait ahead. "It's beyond that mountain range. But no one knows much about it, other than you can leave at the tenth level. If someone were to continue onwards, there's no other way back up. I think you can get out with teleportation items such as an Exodus Orb, but I have no idea where to get one. I guess we'll have to find the way out, or pray that we can find Hope on the first ten levels of that dungeon."

They landed in front of it, and walked in. Sure enough, there was no way up once they went to the second level. But neither was scared, they both held their ground and prepared to fight as hard as they could against the monsters. Which, I might add, turned out to be babies and pushovers for the two Drifters.

But on the tenth level, it all changed. A large creature ambushed them, with the ability to counter any attack they made with a Light spell on the whole group. Virginia and Jet both added Light Ward to their available Personal Skills, Jet's being a natural ability while Virginia had a Light Ring on Celsidue, so there was no way the beast could hit them. That gave them time to play around with their skills, try some new things, as well as use their Airget-Type techniques. So after using the Airget-Beam and Airget-Cannon, the duo both fired off their Gatling at the monster. That was too much for it, and the creature began to explode.

Left behind after its defeat was the Dragon Idol, Zephyr's prison. And the teleporter to the top was right ahead of them. Taking it, the two of them left the ABBYS behind forever. Heck, no one wants to live that through again. But curiosity got the better of them, the two vowed to come back again with an Exodus Orb once things had settled down. Maybe there was some even more valuable treasure deeper down.

* * *

"We did it Clive," Virginia called out, "We found Zephyr inside the ABBYS. So, did you two manage to locate Justine?" Clive then produced the Lion Idol at the same time Virginia pulled out the Dragon Idol. It appeared as though they'd had a tough time though, Gallows seemed haggard and Clive had a small cut on his lip. Catherine had apparently been able to fix the two of them up, and judging from the look of the small heart print blanket that seemed to belong to a doll that was on his wounded arm, Kaitlyn was helping too.

"It was on an island that Lombardia was unable to land on. We had to go through the Gemstone Cave once more, to a place where it had another exit. We missed it because it was behind a weak wall and we were too busy looking for Maya. But the monsters were so difficult to fight, and faster than both of us, we had a few problems. Our wounds are not bad though, and we already have recovered as best as we are able to. So, shall we all go to the Fallen Sanctuary now?" asked Clive, moving his glasses up and down.

They flew there right away. Then, they went to the top. Just as before, when they got to the area with the shrines, the Ark Scepters began to react. Virginia could feel the four High Guardians, taking note of their emotions. Raftina Guardian of Love said, *Pure hearted girl, take my powers and use them to save our world from this evil. Always remain true to yourself, and never let your heart be swayed by the evil forces.*

*Trust in yourself boy,* Zephyr spoke to Jet, *Your powers make you the hope for the future of this planet. Never leave the girl's side, for you must work together in order to save the world we know and love.*

*Your strength comes from your great desire, young priest. You wish for freedom, going to great lengths to get it. I love it when a human can find such power within himself or herself. Now then, we must make haste, use my powers to fight off this new force of wickedness to Filgaia,* Luceid told Gallows.

Justine spoke last to Clive. He said, *I can feel your courage, you have it in abundance, especially when it comes to protecting the ones you care about. You fight, with the strength that comes from this courage, so that your wife and daughter can have a future. Now, go onwards, towards a brighter tomorrow.*

The Mediums descended towards their chosen avatars, like in the old legend. Everyone knew that the Guardian Lords only went with people who had strong emotions, and they had chosen well. But she wondered one thing, why didn't they fight the team? Usually, Guardians had chosen wielders by showing their might and testing their new masters. 'I guess they didn't feel like it. Or the situation is too urgent to warrant fighting. Or it could be my Shaman powers and Filgaian powers are just a sign that they need to help me out. I don't know now. And I don't care either, let's just get on with this so we can live in peace.'

- - - -

Teefa's Last Word…

Due to the newly explained ff.net guidelines, there will be no more bantering between me and Sky. But I will still be here to give you important notes. Well, how'd ya like Kaitlyn's little gesture? Thought she'd do something like that if her daddy was injured. Ok, next up on the list is the annoying history section. I really thought that was such a dumb dungeon. Mostly due to the confusion in the timeline. I mean, no war can go on that long (unless it was on and off), and I think that things from 300 years ago wouldn't be that dead and buried. That's why all wars in games end a millennia before. So I have a revised timeline to show you.


	29. History

****

History

"Big Brother," Shane called the second Gallows got in the house, "You've come back. So, how was your journey? Were you able to find those guys who were draining the power from the Guardians?" As the other three watched the two brothers, their emotions were quite different. Clive was now deciding he had to go and see his family very soon. Virginia felt a pang of regret that she couldn't go and visit her own home and talk to her aunt and uncle. Jet didn't care much to watch, he was a little bit jealous of the warm family moments both Clive and Gallows had. But as he tried to turn away to hide this, Virginia grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright in the end. We're going to stop the Prophets, and then we can make our own happiness together," she whispered in his ear. Then, the girl gave him a small peck on the cheek. Jet blushed, he was happy that Clive and Gallows didn't see that as it happened, at least Gallows would start to tease him. Clive would be interested, but he wouldn't start tormenting the boy.

Gallows told Shane, "Well, we shut down one of their plants, but we felt this strange sensation a little while ago, and a light flew off north. I was wondering, could you and Granny possibly tell us what it was? I mean, you probably were able to sense it too, and you are the more perceptive of the two of us."  


At that moment, Halle walked in. "If you're talking about what happened yesterday, it felt as if it was a Demon of some sorts. Perhaps your little friends are planning something new. Shane! Take them to the World's Footprint, which is twelve o'clock north of Infinitum. There, you will learn a little bit about the world we live in, and our history. Although, from what some have told me, there are conflicting reports. I have a theory, that maybe the truth has been lost, and both the records at those ruins and the ones in the text of the old Avatars of the Guardians might have to combine together in order to form or real racial past."

"What are Avatars of the Guardians?" asked Clive, "Is it something to do with the Baskar? Or is it something like what we are, chosen humans of different origins who would join together whenever Filgaia was in danger?" Of course, Virginia knew what they were, Avatars of the Guardians is another name for the Shamans. Mostly, it was used to speak of the past, and of the heroes who saved the world in the old war.

"A tribe much like the Baskar, they were wiped out a thousand years ago. But I hear some of the people were able to survive, and their descendants still carry on the old ways in this day and age," Halle replied. She gave a look to Virginia, who nodded a little. But no one actually told the rest of the story to him, there was no need for a lengthy explanation. It was not like it was important to the quest or something.

* * *

At World's Footprint, they were given an extensive lesson in the history of Filgaia. Two thousand two hundred years ago, the Immigration Ship came to the planet, with refugees from a world that had been destroyed. Those people were called the neosapians, the ancestors of the human race. The people on the starship began a conflict with the Elw, a race that was living on Filgaia and survived as long as there was at least some greenery. It raged on and on, until finally it came to a close. But not before Filgaia had been ravaged by the Guardian Blade, Airgetlamh, in an attempt by an Elw named Vassim to destroy the invaders. The Elw left for their own dimension after that, leaving Vassim's sister, a girl named Mariel, stranded on Filgaia. Mariel used to speak with the Baskars, but mysteriously vanished a few hundred years ago. Some people say she had died as the planet was slowly dying. Others claimed she was in hiding and still trying to regrow Filgaia's lost greenery. But whatever the case may be, her whereabouts are currently unknown.

It was quite similar to what Virginia had been taught as a child. The only difference was that in the old Shaman stories, the war was between humans and Elw, against Demons. Something was starting to bug her, she decided that she'd have to look into it later. Now, they had to continue to the final room in the complex. There, the team hoped they would be able to find the last answers from the last of the murals.

This mural was blank. Shane stated, "This thing can be thought of in two ways, my grandmother had told me. One, it's hopeless to wish for a brighter future. Two, the future is not written yet, we still have time to make our future the way we want too. Now, can you take note of those statues? They're the former pedestals of the High Guardians. Someone long ago smashed them, they've been broken for many ages."

Virginia shook her head. "Sad, isn't it? But cheer up Shane. We've got the High Guardians right here. All four of them. The idols that held them were scattered all over Filgaia and we managed to find them recently. That's why we were so late coming here after we felt that strange pulsation. We were looking for the High Guardians. So cheer up Shane, we have the greatest power in the world on our side, no one can stop us now. How about we all head back to Baskar for a little RnR before we go on our next mission?"

  
* * *

On the way out, three forms appeared. They were the animals from Virginia's old vision, the one that spoke of the Blue Menace! And just as you might have expected, said menace appeared right after them. The creature looked them over one by one. When his eyes lay on Virginia, he let out a low chuckle.

"So, these are the humans who oppose us, Leehalt," he commented, "The girl, she is an especially interesting case. I well can feel the blood flowing in her veins, the blood of the ones who defeated me in my last attempt to take over Filgaia. What power she has, it is even greater than her ancestors'. I would like to see it for myself. Girl! Fight these monsters, or you will die!" With that, he summoned some of his allies to battle with Virginia. Seeing as she had no choice, she unleashed a Hi-Flame upon them, killing all of them.

"Then it's you, Ziekfried! The one my mother told me about, who tried to use the Sacred Gem that the Guardians gave to our ancestors in order to destroy the world! If you have indeed returned, I will have no choice but to destroy you once again," Virginia yelled, cocking her ARMs. A glint of rage was in her eyes.

The man told her, "That was my name, a long time ago. But as I am reborn with greater powers, I have a new name. Now, I am known as Siegfried, Child of Adlehyde. Can you hold up to me as well as the ancestors that I spoke of? For even with your extended powers, you will never be able to kill a Demon of my caliber. Those beasts were just a test to see your magic in action. Until we meet again, live so I may be the one to destroy you." He teleported off, laughing like a maniac. The Prophets followed close behind him.

Shane was down on the ground. "The Blue Menace, he has come here at last. And Virginia, I had no idea that you were an heiress to the Avatars of the Guardians. You should have told us before all of this."

"Sorry, I didn't think it was important," Virginia stated, "But now, I guess I can't hide my true power any longer. As my ancestors did long before me, I will smite this evil from Filgaia. We should all return to Baskar, besides having to bring Shane home, it is getting late. I would like to take a short break from it all."

- - - -

Teefa's Last Word…

Yeah, Siegfried's reason for changing his name. The real reason: Baka translators. I read a Japanese walkthrough (it was the only one complete enough to help me with the later puzzles), and his name was still Ziekfried. And Virginia has to use her true power to beat him up. Just like with the wings, I had to figure out how to integrate them into the story. Oh well, we've got something special in store in the next chapter. Another thing I took a long time debating on how to integrate.


	30. The Flower Fields

****

The Flower Fields

"Well," said Halle, "So that's what's going on. I would like you to investigate a rumor for me. They say that there is a cabin nearby Jolly Roger, one that has a full field of flowers and a large natural forest in the vicinity of it. Maybe, just maybe, we can find this Elw girl Mariel and be able to get some information on how to kill this Demon. For if she was alive in the Second Demon War, as your people call it, she may have a piece of information lost in time." Halle gave Virginia a few berries that they'd been stocking, and wishes of good luck. Virginia nodded, it would be nice if they were able to meet the girl who helped her ancestors.

So they flew to the cabin on Lombardia, where they saw a blond girl with vibrant blue eyes working in her garden. She had on a red and white hat, green dress, leather shoes, and carried a leather bag. Her hair had been put up in two braids. The second she saw them, the child was startled. She backed against the house, shaking as if in fear. But when Virginia walked over to her, she began to feel a little bit calmer.

"It's ok, we're not here to hurt you. My name is Virginia, and these are my friends. I was wondering if you might be Mariel, the last Elw on Filgaia. You see, I'm a descendant of Cecilia Adlehyde, and we need your help. Ziekfried is returning to Filgaia, and we have to stop him before he tries to destroy the world. So can you help us in any way?" Virginia asked the girl. She was wearing one of her genuinely kind smiles, a way she knew often calmed fears. But that didn't seem to be what did it. Apparently, her and Jet's Filgaian powers were noticeable, and the girl ran over to the boy. She pulled him closer, and made him and Virginia hold hands. Both of them blushed madly, they didn't know what exactly was going on with this young child.

She whispered, "My flowers are dying, the soil to the north is corrupt. You people have the power to heal it, can you help me? I feel you aren't going to hurt me, you're all nice people. Yes, a long time ago my friends called me Mariel. But after the land began to get worse, I came here and changed my old name to Florina so no one would bother me. You see, we Elws age in accordance with the land's ability and our own will, once we want to stop aging we do. I can't maintain the form of an adult in Filgaia's current state. My energy only can reach that of a child, due to the weaker environment. Can you help me to save the world?"

Virginia kneeled down before her. "Sure I will. In return, show us some of your flowers. I just love them, and so did my mother. Before she died, there was always a bouquet on the windowsill of some sort. Now then, where exactly is the soil corrupt? We'll go and fix it right away so don't you worry about a thing."

"North," she replied, "In a temple of some sort. There is a curse that is destroying the land there. I don't know what to do. In return, I will be able to grow you curative items, since berries used to grow in the soil here before the curse took its energy and made it corrupt. I have some for you now, use them if you are in need while you are in the dungeon." She handed ten Heal Berries over to Jet, who put them in his pocket.

* * *

They went to the temple she'd spoken of, and soon had found the Ring Keeper, a wraith that lived in a treasure chest. He held the Cursed Ring, which locked their power and weakened their vitality. One hit from a monster, and it would be death for the team. Luckily, it didn't break Virginia's wings. She could fly high above the monsters, take them out, and then revive those that were injured. But their Vitality wouldn't come back until the curse was dispelled. And the only way to do that was to make it out of there alive.

Finally, they left the temple. There, in the sunlight, the ring dispelled, and the curse was lifted. If that truly was the curse that had taken hold of the soil, Florina's flowers would be well too. So the team then took a little field trip back to the Secret Garden, in order to see if everything was alright once again.

"You did it, you did it! You managed to kill the monsters that were harming my poor flowers. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Why don't all of you stay the night, it is getting quite late. I can make you breakfast in the morning too. Oh, now my flowers will be able to grow. And I can give you the curing items if you only give me a seedling to work from," said an extremely happy Florina. She smiled, and gave both Jet and Virginia a hug. Gallows laughed, which nearly caused a fight to break out between the two men. The only reason it didn't happen was that Clive then yelled at them for acting like little children.

* * *

Florina asked, "Hey, Virginia, is there something going on between you and Jet? Come on, you can tell me. I was the one who helped Queen Cecilia when she was having trouble dealing with her feelings for Rudy. Those days sure were happy, the Demons dead, Filgaia nearly green, me being able to be with my friends. But one thing troubles me. I can't remember exactly when Filgaia deteriorated to this extent. Sure it was bad when I left to form this garden, but I can't remember when the whole sea dried up in one night."

Virginia sighed. "An attempt to revive Filgaia went horribly wrong. That's why I have the advanced powers beyond a normal Shaman. I was caught up in the explosion, and Filgaia's energy brought me back to life. And yes, Jet and I do have a relationship going, we just don't tell the others cuz Gallows would only tease the poor guy. He may seem cold and distant to most people, but when we're alone he has this side of him that's a total sweetheart. Jet says he doesn't like people to know the real him, he wants to seem like he's tough so they won't try to bother him. But no matter what, I could never live without him by me."

"A really nice relationship," Florina told her, "You should never let that go to waste, the two of you have something special, and it would be a shame if it were destroyed. Now then, about the return of the wicked Demon Lord Ziekfried. There really is no secret to defeating him, just fight like you would against any other enemy. Not even the Guardian Blade would help you any, and it was the most powerful sword ever crafted. Besides, it's probably destroyed, nothing could have survived the explosion it had caused."

She wanted to say about how her father had found the blade along with the rest of the council, and created an ARM out of it. But that would go into Jet's past, and he was the only one with the right to tell it. Besides, Florina was getting sleepy, she lay down on the floor and hugged her blanket around her. Clive was still awake, so she asked him, "So, what do you think we should do next? I'm drawing a blank here."

Clive pulled out an old map. "Here is marked the last spot I visited before my professor's death. I would like to think there is a way to revitalize Filgaia in this facility. How about we visit here tomorrow?"

"That sounds good," Virginia said, "We have no leads on Sigfried or the Prophets, so we should look for our other goals at the moment. Who knows, maybe a hint or something will come to us after we visit it."

- - - -

****

Sky's Corner

I volunteered to do this for Teefa, since she's currently incapacitated due to an overload of mush. I nearly went over the edge as well. But oh well, that's Teefa for you. However, she'll be back next time. We took a long time thinking about how to put in this sidequest, as it's the only one that has a real integration with the main plot (since some interaction between the character was used), as well as the most important for the Drifter who is running low on supplies. So after a lengthy debate, we decided to wait until the name Mariel came up, and then go look for her. Yes, that is Mariel from WA1, it said so in some Japanese book that we heard about online but don't own.


	31. Letting Go

****

Letting Go

"Here it is," stated Clive as they entered the facility, "This is the very last place I traveled to with my late mentor, and Catherine's father, Berlitz. We found evidence of the recent decay of Filgaia, confirmed by our expedition to Yggdrasil, but on our way out the security mechanisms began to act up. Berlitz stayed to keep them from killing me, saying it was because I was younger and had much more to live for. I think he might have had an idea that Catherine was pregnant, and he didn't want our unborn child to lose her father. Berlitz was a very noble man, but now I'm left with the formidable task of rejuvenating Filgaia that we started. There are times when I think I will be unable to live up to his expectations. Well, let us move on, shall we?"

They descended into the depths of the lab, Jet using his Radical Sneakers to jump to some of the higher areas where mesh wiring hung. The team found many treasures left behind by whoever had worked there, as well as plenty of machines. In one chamber, they even located a nanomachine dispenser like the one at Yggdrasil. It brought a chill down Virginia's spine, remembering how Leehalt tried to kill her with a small amount of them. She then thanked Filgaia silently for her wings, the one thing that saved her life.

"So, this is a nanomachine. It appears to be here for the sole purpose of redepositing the elements of life back into Filgaia's soil. This proves it, the people here were working on rejuvenating Filgaia. Now if only we could figure out their methods, and combine them with present knowledge," Clive began to mutter.

A voice said, "It wouldn't work. All of the ideas from this plant were already tried, and integrated in some of our current experiments. This used to belong to a previous council, about fifty years ago I think." In came Werner, who looked like he had hurried all the way here. Although how he'd tracked them to the lab was anybody's guess. Virginia certainly didn't know how her father kept finding them. Unless he had some sort of homing device on Jet, or even in Jet, that would allow him to find and keep tabs on his experiment.

Virginia sighed. "There must be something we can do. I mean, all of the ideas haven't dried up. So Yggdrasil failed, there's always another way to go about something. Maybe if we could reroute all the pent up energy in Yggdrasil that Jet and I sealed, we can send it back through the soil and to the other areas of Filgaia. Even if it isn't perfect, at least we should be able to bring back the seas and some of the greenery."

"Wouldn't work," Werner told her, "Yggdrasil can't send energy that far. That's why so much of it is left inside, it wasn't able to deposit it all. For once the area around it was revived, it couldn't go through the mountains. That's why Duran overloaded the generator, he was trying to find a way to raise the power and to send it through solid rock. But it was just too much, and we all paid the ultimate price for what happened back then. Duran, Elliot, and Pete were killed while Leehalt, Melody, and Malik became Demons. And I am all that is left to make restitution for our sins, I alone must carry the burden of all the sorrow we all created."

"We'll find something, someday. My professor always told me 'looking for a shortcut can lead you astray'. Well, if we just keep on going about things, never giving up, taking any leads we find, and not trying to find the shortest possible way to our goals, we will eventually be able to save Filgaia. I would like to go in a little further, my late mentor's burial ground is inside. I must pay my respects to him while I'm here. As well as look at the rest of the machinery," Clive told the others. All four of them began to go further inside of the complex. Werner shrugged, and followed. He had to see what would happen to them inside of here.

* * *

Finally, when they were nearly at their destination, they ran into Humbaba, a strange monster who had made this old laboratory his home. He attacked with an Instant Death attack, knocking out everyone but Clive, who had Dan Darium's Fallen Guard on. Clive knew it was up to him to save the team now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Jet and Virginia were trying to reach for one another. The name of Instant Death, you see, is misleading, a person isn't dead when it happens. They are merely unconscious with a bad wound. Revive Fruits couldn't bring back the dead either, only to help an unconscious person to wake up. It was unknown how Jet and Virginia were able to reach out while in this state, could be reflex.

But whatever the case may be, Clive had to deal with the monster on his own now. He loaded up his ARM once more, after running out of bullets, and let off a four shot Gatling. As Humbaba began to cry out in a voice that made dogs howl, he exploded in a rain of white, hot light. Clive picked up a Holy Grail from the remains, as Jet and Virginia finished reviving one another with Airget-Healing. Then, they began to take care of Gallows's wounds. Werner looked on, his worried face turning to relief after Virginia got up. Clive could se the concern on his face, he truly loved his daughter. But he also noticed the sorrow and the regret. The only thing he didn't know was if it was for what he had done, or what happened to his daughter.

Clive went to pay his respects to the place Berlitz had fallen. Meanwhile, Virginia went to talk to her father. She asked him, "Daddy, why do you carry this all by yourself? You know that Jet and I would take some of the burden off of you. We both have advanced powers brought about by regeneration, so you can't say we'll only get in the way. Please, let us help you. I don't want to see you get hurt out in battle."

Werner shook his head. "There are things only I can do. For now, I am heading to find a way to confront Leehalt, and destroy the one he calls Siegfried. If you all are interested, you can go up north to an old crater. They say a floating city called Fila del Fia lays buried there. It is said it crashed from the sky over fifteen hundred years ago. Maybe you'll find something of interest there." With that, Werner left them.

"Well, that's a clue," Virginia told her team, "We'll start out for Fila del Fia in the morning, in order to see what the ancient civilization held. Rumors said the floating city was the first home of the Avatars of the Guardians, so I guess it's kind of like finding my racial past, the part that lies buried beneath the stones."  


"Besides, if it did belong to the Avatars, there's certain to be much technology in hunting Demons in the ruins. Especially since Halle spoke of how your people were victorious in the Second Demon War, if we could get our hands on whatever they developed, or find a hint to it there, we can win," Clive commented.

So they made camp right outside of the ruins. When she was on her watch, Virginia watched the fire as it burned low. Adding another stick, the girl turned her eyes to Jet, thinking about how he was there for her no matter what. She vowed, "One day, when the world is at peace once more, we'll be able to be together. Never again would we have to fight Demons, and you could finally live a normal, human life."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…some sweet comments from Virginia. They have such pure relationship potential. If only the game could have gone into more detail about things. Well, I think I have found the perfect way to stay fit. Keep in mind, this is only for the clinically insane otaku like myself. Put on fast music. I don't care if you use the radio, CD player, computer, or even the archaic tape player or record player (we actually have one that plays through our computer speakers). Then take a stick or something else that can be used as a sword (plastic swords work best, but I also have a broom handle staff). Finally, use the music to create a mock battle dance. It gets you up and working, and is also a lot of fun. A secret to my healthy success…just thought I'd share that with ya.


	32. The Lost Gem

****

The Lost Gem

The next day they flew to Fila del Fia on Lombardia. Landing, they went inside the old ruin. What the team saw took their breaths away. It WAS an entire city, just as the stories said. Virginia noticed a few old ruins on the walls, just like the ones her mother had showed her when she was a child. That was all the proof she needed, one of her ancestors had founded this city, and it lost power and crashed somehow.

Shortly after getting in, they noticed something strange. It was an overhead fixture, and there was no way at all to go onwards after it. No one could climb to the top and Jet couldn't jump. Perhaps the team could go up on Virginia's wings, but they wondered how the ancients had done it. Clive was worried it would exhaust Virginia to continuously carry the whole team, especially if there were more areas like this. So he told her not to worry about it, and to see what they could find first. Virginia wanted to mutters something to the extent of, "Jet and I fly over long distances together all the time, and I never get tired," but she held her tongue. After all, it was Jet if anyone who'd mention that. He was the tactless one out of the two of them.

Luck was with them, though. For Clive located what appeared to be an old hookshot. He used it to grab onto one of the lights, and pull everyone up to the next level. His worries were also confirmed, many of those fixtures were scattered throughout the area. Probably everyone owned a hookshot, and used it to go from place to place. For no one could have had powers like Virginia's, it wasn't natural for even their tribe.

Some time later, they were ambushed by a Chameleon. He would turn invisible if ever hit with an ARM, making him only vulnerable to magic. So whenever he became visible, Jet or Clive would shoot and the others continued with magic. Then, they all used magic until he reappeared again. But he wasn't that easy to kill. For the monster knew an Instant Death attack, and used it often. Luckily, it was a physical hit and easy to dodge. Unlucky for them, though, they only had two with Fallen Guards, Clive and Virginia. So if Jet or Gallows was hurt, they would have to bring him back to life with a Revive Fruit. Or in Jet's case he could just Airget-Healing with Virginia, who always reached down the second he fell. Once, she even took him in her arms, and tenderly stroked his face with her left hand as her right one worked its magic. At the time, Clive was focusing with his Lock On skill, and Gallows was busy trying to cast Petrify, so they didn't notice what was going on. That was why, when he woke up, Virginia gave her beloved a kiss on his lips.

She smiled at him. "As long as you're ok, nothing else in this world matters to me." With all that said, the girl got up and began to concentrate on calling on Raftina's Power. Using the magic of Sacred Blood, she healed the entire party up to full. Just then, Gallows cast Dark Matter and killed the Chameleon.

"Well, now that all of that is over, let's move on," suggested Clive, "I'm sure the secrets of those who lived here will be farther back in this dungeon. We might even find a clue as to how to rejuvenate Filgaia, or how we can kill Siegfried. After all, Florina had no idea what his weakness was, and only said to fight with all we have. But we have no idea of knowing what he has, since he's never fought against us before." With all that said, they went further into the city. More hookshot puzzles were there, and the team began to groan.

* * *

At last they made it to the back of the room. A computer was off to one side, its monitor all lit up like it had just been accessed. On the screen was nothing but static, so Clive began to fiddle around with it. Suddenly, the screen showed them something new. It was a gem, a beautiful blue gem shaped like a tear. Virginia felt weird just looking at it, somehow the shape and shine made her feel comfortable even though it was no more than a picture. Could this be an ancient Shaman weapon? One they could use in combat?  


"It says here that this gem is called the Teardrop. Apparently, it was this power that sustained the city. But one day, after his mother passed away, the son of the city's founder took over. He seemed to not be able to control the gem's power, and the whole city was ruined. Now, it is as we see it. The gem is no longer here, however. He took it with him when he left. Virginia, can you explain it to me?" asked Clive.

Virginia admitted, "I never heard of the Teardrop, but there is a lost family heirloom that we hid away in an old ruin somewhere, one that was a gift from the Guardians. It may be the Teardrop, the name and use of this item was lost long ago. If the Teardrop is indeed the heirloom, there is and explanation as to why the city crashed. Only females can control the true power of this gem, I guess because girls have an innocence or something like that. My ancestor, Cecilia Adlehyde, was even called the Innocent One by the Guardians. His mother could use it to control the city, but once he was in charge of it, the power would not respond to him. The only way a male of our blood can control the full power of the gem is if there's a really bad emergency, and no female heirs are present. Girls always get the first crack when inheriting things."

* * *

On the way out, they decided to get some information on the Teardrop, and look for it. Virginia had a flashback to the Ruins of Memory, when she felt the two presences, but she decided to take a look for a lead or two first. And in Claiborne, they found some information. Someone spoke of a rumor about a gem called the Teardrop being found in the Caging Tower to the northwest. The girl decided to check it out, for what she'd felt back then could be any old Guardian related thing. Heck, maybe there was a Guardian of Memories, and he or she lived inside of that ruin. Or it could even be an energy spell to protect Drifters.

That night, she was laying on her bed, as Jet sat on his own. "Hey, Jet. Do you think we'll be able to find this Teardrop? I could tell right away it was an important part of my racial past, the gem's light shone through, even though it was a computer terminal. That gem just might be the key to victory if it's the one my mother spoke of, the lost family heirloom. I only hope I can discover it before something bad happens."

"Don't worry," he replied, "You always come out on top. I just can't wait for this all to be over, we can finally get back to our own lives. Then we won't have to worry about Gallows spying on us, I know he watches me like a hawk to see if I'm going to do anything, or Clive acting like we're little children. You had the energy to do all that flying today. He didn't have to worry about you falling down and fainting on us."

"He just cares about us after all. It reminds me of my father, always watching out for me even when he knew I could do it myself. I was his little girl after all, and he loved me with all his heart. I know he still does, despite the fact that he leaves us all the time. We both have our jobs, and by working together we can win. And I know he cares about you too, else he wouldn't have saved your life as well as mine. For it was probably really hard to carry two youths on his back all the way to the specimen chambers in Leyline Observatory. When this is all over, the three of us can make our own little family," Virginia told her beloved.

Jet thought, 'A family, that actually sounds nice. I knew she though of us as a family all along, she did lose her own, and Virginia does have a big heart. She's the reason I'm not just a machine, because she lets me be a human being. Because she sees me as a human being. And because she loves me like a human being. Thanks to her, I've never felt like I was all alone.' He lay down on his bed, and went to sleep.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Sky's been telling me lately that I'm obsessive. I take that as a compliment. It's so much fun when I can write Jet being kind to Virginia. He eventually softens to her in the game, and in AUs, people can act differently. Usually in RPG parody stories characters tend to change personas due to the fact that they're acting out another person. Or the character they are pretending to be changes personas to be more like the person doing the acting. Take my Slayers parody ideas (not written out b/c I haven't met all the characters but know about them). Lina's playing people who aren't going to throw a Fireball around in anger or beat up on other characters. But she still gets to do it. Gourry isn't playing stupid people, but he's still acting like an idiot. Zel's characters aren't moody and antisocial, but I kept him in character. And only one of Amelia's roles is an over energetic girl, and neither has Justice speeches, but I still made her running gags hold true. Besides, he's only really different around Virginia, still a punk when the others are looking at him.


	33. A Cage of Light

****

A Cage of Light

The next day, the team took the horses and ran towards the Caging Tower. Virginia was cheering like a little schoolgirl, she'd never had this much fun before in her life. As she ran alongside her friends, the girl thought about all the years she'd spent with her family in Boot Hill. Those happy memories seemed to make her every fear go away, causing her to cheer all the louder if that was even physically possible now.

The tower itself was a place built to held monsters that had been trapped. They would get caught in little cages, and never bother people again. Of course, it was pretty bad when a human was caught in one of those traps. They would have to work hard to get lose before being attacked by the resident monsters as they were transported to a jail cell on the third floor. It happened several times to Virginia and her team in the time they were there. They got as far as the fourth floor, only to be pushed back a level by a trap. The four of them would struggle in vain, and finally be released inside a locked cell. But the door was weak and easy to break open. Although by the time they got lose again, the Drifters were beginning to get annoyed.

After nearly having a cursing fit, Jet managed to use his Radical Sneakers to get the gang to a safe area, the part where the bubble cages were controlled. Once Clive destroyed the control device, they were able to go onwards. Hoping it was the last of their troubles, the team headed for the fifth floor of the tower.

But their troubles were far from over. Maya and her team showed up when they were catching their breath on the fifth floor, apparently backtracking to investigate a noise they'd heard. The second Maya saw Virginia, her mouth turned into a really big smirk. "So, we meet again. Now we'll settle the score with you once and for all. You'll never get the Teardrop, as the brightest gem of all it rightfully belongs to me. If you don't want to die, I'd suggest running away. But I would be happy to fight you if you so desire to be killed."

"For once Maya, listen to me," ordered Virginia in a very commanding voice, "This Teardrop is the remnants of an ancient civilization. The Demons will look for it to steal its great power, and the Guardians need it to help them save the world. We need the Teardrop more than you at the moment, so you let us pass. You know what I can do when I am pushed." She pulled out her ARMs, a serious look on her face.

"Ha, that's a good one. Me giving a gem to you. You've just said the dumbest line I've ever heard. Now, Schroedinger Team, let us go and crush these opponents with our bare hands," Maya yelled. At once Alfred, Todd, and Shady lined up, and began to perform a combination attack. It consisted of sword strikes, fire, and dynamite. The four Drifters were knocked around, and nearly out. In fact, it was by sheer luck they were able to escape unharmed. For Virginia's cloak had come untangled in the firefight, and she was forced to show her wings to the world. Then, her and Jet had joined hands, and accidentally invoked Airget-Barrier.

Virginia told Maya, "If you guys are going to be using a combination attack in battle, then so will we. Jet, let's go now." The two joined hands once more, and invoked their skill the Airget-Storm. It knocked the whole Schroedinger Team backwards. They hit the wall, and were all wounded into an unconscious state.

Maya got up, and dusted herself off. "Well, I guess you win then. You guys are pretty good, I can see the two of you have been at this for awhile now. But what are your real names anyway? You said you never give them out, are you wanted or something?" Jet wondered if she was a bounty hunter or something.

"No," Virginia replied, "We've just had some bad stuff happen to us in the past, that's all. Listen to me now Maya. These Demons want to destroy the whole world and everyone in it. If that happens, there will be no more gems for you to find, no more adventures for you to go on, no more you period. That's why we are trying to save the world from them. So let us have the Teardrop, for if it is the gift the Guardians gave to their avatars, as we suspect it might be, it will be a useful tool for us to have." She looked at Maya with one of her genuine smiles that she couldn't fake even if she tried to. For once, the girls seemed to listen.  


"I can actually see your point, Virginia. Very well, but once this is all over, I challenge you to a duel in order to see who should rightfully own the Teardrop. You can borrow it from me until you defeat the ones who want to use it for evil. Don't screw up, or I'll be the one to come after you," she threatened as a joke.

* * *

They all worked together to get to the top. Once there, they saw a red gem on the pedestal. Maya stated, "They say the Teardrop glows a bright blue in the sunlight. Shady, go and see if that's the one we are looking for. The rumors never said it glows blue all the time, so this just might be the one we're looking for." With that, the cat flew up and grabbed the gem. Suddenly, a cage appeared around him, locking him inside. It was in the shape of a pyramid, and Shady wasn't happy about it. He ran around screaming until Maya broke the device, then he flew into Alfred's arms. But the gem didn't glow blue in the sunlight at all.

Alfred looked at Maya. "Sis, I told you we should have gone with my information, it was from a more reliable source than yours. This place is only some sort of cage, not the holder of the great gem."  


"You're right Alfred," Maya admitted, "But I wanted to check all the information, to feel the thrill of the hunt. If you guys want to get the real Teardrop, then I can tell you where it is. But remember what I told you, I'm going to fight you for it when this is all over with. Now then, the real Teardrop is located in. . ."  


"How amusing, I only wanted to lure Werner's brat in with this false information. Never thought there would be someone who knew about the real Teardrop coming along. Girly, you will tell me where it is or die a slow and painful death," Leehalt's voice echoed. Suddenly, he Melody and Malik teleported in and made the cage appear around Maya. She tried to break lose, but found she couldn't. Nothing could be done as the Prophets took her away with them. Alfred began to freak out over this, and had to light a match to calm.

The boy said, "We must work together in order to find Maya. Todd, give me the direction, Shady, the time. We'll calculate the way she went and how long it took to vanish using the sun, to form a general area of search. Then, all of us can go there to find Maya. Please, can you come with us to save my sis?"  


Virginia looked at him. "Of course we will, we'll never let Maya down. So tell me, which way to go."  


After all the calculations, they realized the enemy went to the southwest. So they flew that way and found something interesting. It was a strange laboratory, over the mountains near Boot Hill. Virginia began to get chilled, it didn't look like any place she'd visit normally. But all that must be put aside for now, Maya's life was in danger. The team landed Lombardia, and went inside to have a look around the lab.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

And their powers save the day when fighting Maya. Since she's human, as are her companions (except Shady of course), it would probably hurt her in a different way than Demons. Unlike eating away at their flesh, it simply burns them. That's why they didn't get so badly hurt, but enough to knock them out after Jet and Virginia attacked. Kay, see ya next time.


	34. The Laboratory

****

The Laboratory

"I was meaning to ask you before, but we got distracted," Alfred told Virginia, "What in the heck did you do back there when we were fighting? It appeared as if you grew wings. But how can a human being do something like that? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, please don't hit me Miss Virginia."

"It's ok, that's the reason I don't show them, don't want to freak anybody out. The truth is, I was in an accident when I was just a child. So was Jet. It nearly killed us, but my father saved our lives using a method he and his fellow scientists had discovered. The only side effect was added powers that come from the planet itself. I can utilize the wings in either combination attacks with Jet, or to simply fly away from a hairy situation. We can even fly across long distances together, but I can only take one at a time. So we do need a Dragon to carry the whole party places, else I'd be going back and forth for everyone," she replied.

They were climbing up the Dissection Facility, where the monsters were quite strange. Each one represented the four major elements: Geo, Fray, Wing, Muse. These four states were the essences of the four Elemental Guardians, and were used in the casting of Crest Sorcery. Virginia knew all this from her books on magic, but she'd never seen monsters that carried the direct essences inside their own bodies.

Partway up, they came to a closed door. Todd took out his sword, and said, "I served Milday and Master Alfred's father. He took a bum like me in, and taught me swordsmanship so I could find myself a useful job. When my training was over, however, he died in a monster attack. After that, I devoted myself to protecting the late Lord Schroedinger's two children. With the sword he gave me, I will prevail against those who wish to do us harm." He then went up to the door, and slashed it right in half, much to the amazement of the four Drifters. Virginia never imagined you could do something like that with any archaic weapon.

* * *

Shortly after that, they saw a switch. It was too high up to reach, and the door was locked. Shady took that as his cue to get into action, flying up towards it. "Long ago, a Schroedinger locked me in a little box to perform some experiments on. It had something to do with the state of a living being, but I remember very little about that. I thought I'd be trapped forever, when Maya found me. At first, I wanted nothing more to do with the Schroedingers, even to the point of wanting my revenge, but then she asked me to come with her on her adventures. I had fun too, looking all over the world for gems. I'm not going to let it end right here and now, I've still got a lot of lost time to make up for." With that, he hit the switch, and used his firebreath to stop the wall from crushing him. The door in front of them opened, allowing them to go onwards. Shady flew down to the others, relatively uninjured. But Virginia checked his wounds nonetheless, not wanting to have one of the team down for the count. If something bad happened, they'd need the Schredingers' help.

They traveled onwards, solving many puzzles. Soon, they arrived at the top. In a side room, a pair of monsters attacked them, one that committed suicide to damage the team, and a second that fought them and revived his partner. It was a difficult battle, but they were eventually able to defeat the monsters and get the treasure. And back in the room before that one, they found a book lying right there on the hard ground.

"That's Maya's!" exclaimed Alfred, "She's always reading 'Disaster Girl of the Wasteland'. You see, she gets her gun toting persona from this book. And this is the only one she can carry around inside of her for long periods of time, even if she's injured, due to her interest and natural skill with ARMs. That proves it, Sis was here. Maybe right through that door." He went over to it, and blew the lock off with dynamite. Then he simply pushed the door in, giving them a place to enter. Inside, they found this lab's computer room.

After touching one monitor, Siegfried came onscreen. Virginia snarled at him, she didn't want to deal with the Demon Lord right now. And if she did have to do so, why didn't he come and meet them. Her rage seemed to boil at the monster about now, and she was ready to kick his butt with one Saint spell. But in doing that, she'd compromise her true identity, and maybe Maya'd think to hunt her down for some Gella.

"Good evening Drifters. It's good to see you all here. Now then, let's get down to business. I know why you're here, you're looking for your little friend. She's right here, and she's perfectly safe. If you want to see her alive again, then give me the Teardrop. I know you all already know where it is, for I managed to weasel it out of the young lady as well," he told them, motioning to Maya. She now had on a brown skirt and coat over a green vest and white shirt. It appeared as if she was a schoolgirl of some sort. And lying near her on the ground was a book. Virginia strained to read its title. The line read, "Your Honest Self."

Alfred yelled, "Give me back my sister. I'll do anything if only you spare her life. Maya is the only family I have now, and I'm not going to lose her." He was on his knees on the verge of crying about now.

Siegfried studied the boy. "Then you must bring me the Teardrop. And none of your tricks, Shaman. I know what your kind can do when they are in combat. If you try even one double cross, then you're going to pay for it with the life of your friend. I'm sure you'll do the right thing, like when Cecilia Adlehyde gave this gem up in order to save her whole kingdom from being torn asunder by the power of my Demon Warriors."

The screen faded to black, and everyone but Jet, Virginia, and Gallows gasped. They'd heard what he'd said about Virginia, heard the stories about Shamans in the past. Clive, however, seemed to be trying to assure the Schroedingers that she would never join with the Demons, she was too good hearted for that.

Jet was getting infuriated at how they all seemed to doubt her, even knowing how good a heart she had. "You are all stupid! Think for one moment! Virginia is the kindest person we all know, and you have the nerve to think she'd summon a Demon? Am I the only one who lets the past actions of a person speak more for them than the information you find in the general world? If Virginia would summon a Demon, then I'm an Ork."

"No Shaman ever would," Virginia stated, "Remember what Halle said that day in Baskar, we're the Avatars of the Guardians. Our kind did nothing more than call forth our Guardians for protection on the day the Demon attacked. And you know how people can behave irrationally in times of crisis and/or great pain."

"Now isn't the time to be fighting amongst ourselves you guys. We've got to save my sister. I'd do anything to get her back, even if I had to join up with the Demons themselves. Ummmmmm. . .I don't think you're a Demon Miss Virginia, you certainly don't act like one," Alfred said, backing away very slowly.

Virginia stated, "Don't worry about a thing. I know you don't mean harm, you only want to say how badly you want your sister back. I'm going to help you get her home safely Alfred, no matter the cost. So where is the Teardrop anyway, Maya seemed to know all about it." She looked towards the teenager.

"In the Ruins of Memory. There is no record of how it got there, or what its uses are, only that it somehow arrived there and has been awaiting an owner ever since. So, can you guys go on ahead and find the Teardrop? I've got a plan, and I need to get things ready for it. That'll show those Demons not to mess with the Schroedinger Family in general, and my sister in particular." Alfred seemed to be more confident now, Virginia noticed. She believed it was because he had to get it all together for his sister, he would be able to do anything in order to achieve that. The girl looked to Jet, realizing she'd do the same for him too.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

I think Reed from Suiko 3 looks like a blond Kuwabarra from Yu Yu Hakusho. Ok, back on topic now. Jet defended Virginia's honor, how sweet. Well, he is deep inside. I'm always thinking up these stupid and weird scenarios where the entire Council of Seven didn't die, the Prophets come back to life, and Werner's copy is also around (Duran decided to fix Hyadas, don't ask me how he did it cuz I was simply having some crazy visions). Leehalt begins insulting Virginia about certain things (mattering the time, in case it takes place when she's pregnant, he and Werner argue about her "virtue" he basically says she's a whore to her face). One angry Jet comes in and threatens to give him "Deus ex Machina X2". Don't ask, I just have a weird and twisted mind.


	35. Tears of Crystal

****

Tears of Crystal

After flying to the Ruins of Memory on Lombardia, Virginia and her team began to search for the gem in question. Her senses definitely were picking up a presence of purity, located on a higher tier of the ruins. But the question was, how do they get to it? Virginia was stumped, she had no idea things would be so complicated. Then she retained her concentration, Maya's life depended on them finding the Teardrop.

"I think I've got something!" she exclaimed, "Last time we were here, when we were with Janus, I spied a ledge with a overhead fixture near it. We need to use Clive's Hookshot in order to get to where the Teardrop was kept. It shouldn't be too much further from there, I also remember the feeling of purity and of the Guardians' power was the strongest when we were in that area. What are you waiting for, let's go now?"

They walked through the dungeon, towards the place Virginia had told them about. Soon, after the team had solved several puzzles, they came to a locked door. But no one had the key. It got so infuriating as to how they were going to get in, that Virginia sat down and began to read the book that they'd located in the Dissection Facility. As she came to the part where the heroine was backed into a corner, in a fight with three of the toughest men in all the Wastelands, she spied something between the pages, acting as some sort of bookmark. It appeared to be a cardkey, one that would fit the slot. She tried it, and the doors of the chamber opened. Virginia walked inside, followed by Jet. Clive and Gallows walked right behind the youth.

"This must be it, the Teardrop. It's the ultimate gem, the most beautiful in the whole world. Darn it, now I want it. But we need to save Maya first. Then we'll get it back from the Prophets and Siegfried, I know they don't want it to just hang on their wall. If it can lift a whole city, who knows what it can do," she said.

Suddenly, Raftina's voice called out, *The Teardrop is the Sacred Gem of the Guardians. It was a gift to the first Shaman in the world, Meleny Aldehyde. You must protect it, no matter the cost. I know you want to save your rival, it is the right thing to do. But you need to find a way to save Miss Schroedinger and be able to get the Teardrop out of the hands of Ziek. . .no I mean Siegfried. Over a thousand years ago, in the Second Demon War, he tried to use its power to create a device capable of smashing all the Raylines in the world. It was only because of your ancestors that the plan was stopped. I don't want to know what he has in store for us now.* As only Virginia heard, she was forced to translate her words for the other Drifters.

* * *

On the way out, the Prophets appeared. Maya was under Malik's arm, unconscious from a spell no doubt. But before Virginia could walk forward to save her, Leehalt approached her. "Give me the Teardrop. If you don't we will kill her right here and now. So, do you care about the girl, or is your heart one of stone?" He knew he'd gotten her, people like Virginia and Werner were always sentimental about other living things.

"We'll trade off," Virginia stated, "I'll toss the Teardrop to you, while you toss Maya to us. That way, no one can accuse either of us of tricking the other one." With the strength of a major league pitcher, she threw the gem towards Leehalt, who caught it. Malik tossed the sleeping Maya to Virginia. But something was wrong. The second Virginia tried to check on her to see if she was alright, Maya began to fade out.

"You are such a fool! You have practically given us the future of this world. Lord Sigfried has taken an interest in the girl, so we have to keep her a little longer. I'm surprised he hasn't decided to dissect a freak of nature like you yet, if only you didn't hurt us if ever we touched you. Then I'd probably get in on it as well, you do seem like something that's worth study," Leehalt told her. He turned to leave. At that moment, an explosion rocked the room. A dust bomb thrown by Alfred hit the Prophets and the Teardrop went flying.

Everyone jumped for it right away. Suddenly, another shake came, this time from a statue that had given Virginia the creeps last time they were there. It burst open, and out came the last uh, thing they had expected to see again. Asgard stood there, holding the Teardrop in his hand, and turning towards Leehalt. He asked, "Master, what has happened to you? You are different now. Have you gained greater powers?"

Leehalt looked to the Golem. "Yes, I have become an even more powerful being. But that's enough for now. We must flee this place at once. The plan is almost complete, and soon Filgaia will become ours." With that, the Prophets and Asgard turned into light once more, like when they'd abducted Maya, and flew off. Virginia was at a loss right now, how would she be able to save Maya, the Teardrop, and Filgaia now?

"Don't worry," Alfred assured them, "I placed a tracking metal in that bomb, knowing they might try to double cross us. Besides, Sis would be mad at us for giving them the Teardrop. Now, to track them. Flying over the Inner Sea, oh Guardians! I've lost the signal. West of Laxisland, at coordinates x-14540, y-17430. Some sort of barrier seems to be interfering with it, maybe that's where their main base is located."

Virginia flew everyone there on Lombardia, although Alfred decided to make his own way in. But the barrier of the base was too thick, even Lombardia's cannons couldn't break through. So they decided to find a new way, and the Ark of Destiny had the answer. The base looked like a hanger, an ancient ruin, so they might have information on it. As a matter of fact, they did. A tunnel had been erected to get there, since it was on top of a cliff, but had been abandoned after the monsters that roamed the hanger killed five teams of Drifters in one week. It did appear to be a promising lead, but there was one obstacle, a sealed up tunnel.

"We had the High Priestess of Baskar come in and seal up the place with Guardian Powers. Only a great power can break it, so monsters couldn't get out and harm anyone else. If you people want to get in, I'd suggest you find some sort of divine power to break the locks around the door," suggested Lamium.

Of course they had power, they had the Guardians themselves. So the team flew towards the Dim Root Path, as it was called, and concentrated. Soon, the twelve Guardians manifested, using their energy to break open the pass. Once inside, the team began searching around. Along the way, Virginia found a crest to change orange gems to boxes and vice versa. Using it, they managed to get through the place without many problems. And the monsters weren't that hard, the other Drifters must have been green.

Soon, they met up with Alfred and company in the entrance to the actual hanger. But an alarm had been tripped, trapping the teams inside. Alfred began to freak out, while Todd and Shady comforted him. Virginia decided, "We should split up. I'll take my team and go north, Alfred, you and the others go east. If we work together like that, we should be able to find Maya much faster. After we manage to do so, you will leave here, there's no need for you to get hurt. Only those with the Guardians can stand up to the Demons."

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Well, here's the beginning of the end of Chapter 3. Almost time for my fun in Deus ex Machina. I really had some fun with Leehalt. I still say he's a well written villain, but as a person I dislike him. Not so much his personality as to how he tried to harm Jet emotionally. Probably why Werner never said anything. He didn't want to hurt poor Jet's feelings. Why do you think I characterized each of their opinions on the Sample Project the way I did in the first fic?


	36. Launching of Evil

****

Launching of Evil

They rushed through the Cradle of the Metal God, looking all over the place for a sign of Maya or the Prophets. All kinds of machines had been activated in the rooms, but only the Prophets knew exactly what each one did. Even still, Virginia could feel the evil radiating through the area, it was enough to make her break down. She was on her knees, holding her head in order to try and get them all out of her. It looked as if she wouldn't be able to go onwards, just when they needed her the most. But just then, Jet picked her up and helped her to get on his back. He looked like he was trying to give her a piggy back ride, making a certain Baskar Priest think. Which was a shocking act within itself. 'He seems to get closer to her every time she's in danger. You'd think he was a rogue the way he acts around us, but a knight the way he acts around her. This kid has some real issues, let me tell you. But they haven't done any of the fun stuff yet.'

Luckily, Jet couldn't hear what was going on in Gallows's perverted mind. Else they'd have another incapacitated member of the team, courtesy of a whack in the head via Airget-lamh. He continued to carry Virginia through the dungeon, letting her rest her weary head on his shoulder, until finally she began to stir. It appeared as if the emanations were starting to let up, and she was going to be just fine. Virginia smiled at her beloved, and whispered a thank you in his ear. Jet blushed, and held her even closer to him. There was no way anything was going to hurt her now, unless they wanted to go through one angry Filgaia Sample.

* * *

"You idiot!" Melody yelled, "What have you done?! Your stupid attempts to revive your mother have ruined so much of our plans. Now I've got to send all the energy in this whole tin can towards making the Deus ex Machina rise. How in the world did that clone of yours wake up, let alone be able to remember you and the rest of the past?" Virginia watched as Melody looked dangerously close to slugging Malik, it would definitely not be a good idea to butt in. She saw them argue with one another in the past, and Elliot's son had warned her against it. They'd just scream at whomever interfered, and cause them some major injuries.

"A little girl came by my lab an hour ago, she said she'd help me revive Mama. But then she went crazy, thought I wasn't Malik, ran around and trashed everything. What went wrong? All I ever wanted was to bring my mother back to life. How come that is such an impossible goal to reach," cried Malik, making Melody roll her eyes. Virginia felt a little bit sorry for him, sympathizing with the loss of her own mother. A thought went through her mind for a moment, bring her own mother back. But then she shook it off. Even though she wanted to do it, it was against the law of the Guardians. Besides, Malik couldn't do it, even with all his scientific processes and advanced technology. Her sorcery had no way of doing things like this one.

Melody told him, quite angrily, "I don't know, maybe because you are a Demon now! How in the world is she supposed to recognize you as her son, you don't even look like your old self. I swear you are the most incompetent man I've ever met. Now let me fix this little mess up so we can launch the Deus ex Machina on schedule." She typed something on the keyboard in the back, a scowl across her devilish face.

Virginia took that time to challenge the two of them. "You are not going to get away with this any longer. Melody, Malik, we are going to fight to decide the future of Filgaia. We're not going to let you get away with turning our home into a world of Demons. By my Wings, I will win." She brought them out again, knowing the Prophets didn't have the power to hit her when she flew up high. And this ceiling was very high.

Melody started off with Eliminate Scanner, grazing Clive's side. Virginia used her Saint spell, now that everyone knew she could use her powers freely. Jet and Clive shot her, while Gallows went to work weakening Malik for when Melody ran out of Vitality. Virginia blocked an attack from Malik with her wings, right before she struck out with another Saint against Melody. Jet and Clive decided their guns had enough power for a Gatling, so they used it on Malik to get the most out of it. Gallows switched over to using his Petrify spell, after Virginia had warned him that Demons might be stronger against Dark Elemental spells.

Soon, Melody went down. Then it was Malik's turn. He began to run scared, using his Status magic to create chaos all over the place. Virginia was confused, having taken her Confusion Ward off to put on Poison Ward, throwing random Saints around the room. Jet took a jump into the air, and grabbed her arm. It was almost as if he was trying to tell her to calm down, and she did. The last Saint she fired was able to hit Malik, knocking him back as well. Neither moved nor woke, the two of them had died in the fight.

* * *

Finally, they came to the final room in the huge enemy complex. But there was no sign anywhere of Maya, Siegfried, Leehalt, or the Teardrop. Virginia worried about Alfred running into the two Demons.

Suddenly, she heard a loud rumbling, and the earth began to move. Something was rising up out of the ground! The girl then thought about what Melody had said about the Deus ex Machina, that must have been it. But it brought out an energy shield, and cloaked itself. Thinking about the fortress, she then also remembered what Melody had done to rise it. Energy was gone, Lombardia could break through to save the team. Virginia called for the Dragon, who flew away, in hot pursuit of the Deus ex Machina, wherever it had gotten to. Along the way, the were forced to fight Wyverns, monster Dragons that Siegfried had released.

"I think I see something up ahead! It appears to be a blurred air mass of some sorts. Lombardia, fire your missiles onto the distorted area of sky. It must be the Deus ex Machina!" exclaimed Virginia as she looked ahead of the team. Lombardia did just that, causing the area to suddenly glow red. A few more missiles caused some sort of explosion. The warriors were now free to go inside, to search out Leehalt and Siegfried. Virginia pulled out her ARMs, worried that there would be trouble in the near future for her team.

Suddenly, somewhere in a dark room, she heard a noise. Thinking it was a monster, she ran at it with her guns out in front. But before she could fire, Virginia got a good look at her "monster". It turned out to only be Maya, who must have had the same idea about going into the fortress as she did. But Maya only wanted the Teardrop, not to help save the world. Still, Virginia asked her, "Do you want any help, Maya? We can get through this together, to stop the Demons. You wanted your little duel over the Teardrop, I'll be glad to fight you after this is all over." She smiled at her rival, the one that could melt a heart of stone.

Maya waved her hand in an "I don't care" gesture. "Actually, I don't really want the Teardrop. I know of a bigger gem now, one more beautiful than every other one ever made. But I do want to get revenge for what those jerks did to me. Lead on girl, we're going to kick some Demon hide before the day is through."

They walked through the Deus ex Machina, until they saw a password shutter. Maya realized that they needed someone to man mission control back in the computer room they'd just passed. Since she did have the ability to emulate anyone she chose, she decided that her team would be the best choice. So after getting situated and ready to help out, Maya let Virginia and the others go onwards, to face the enemy.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

Yes, the main part of this darn dungeon is two chapters. That is, one for Leehalt, one for Siegfried. Mainly cuz Leehalt had a complex scene, and Siegfried had two fights. Ah, the greatness of Jet and Virginia…and stuffing annoying helper Muses in bags when you travel far away…

I felt so sorry for Malik in this section. He finally got his wish, only to have it completely backfire and he suffered an emotional breakdown.


	37. Truth Comes Out

****

Truth Comes Out

It wasn't long after that they had to dispose of one of Siegfried's Fafnir Dragons. The creature had an ability to turn the ground to poison, making everyone take damage for walking on it. Virginia solved that little problem, though. She extended her wings, and flew high up into the air with Jet. He began shooting at it, while she cast some magic, as she didn't need her arms to use spells. Soon, the creature was down. But the others had been wounded from staying on the ground for so long, and they had to go back to Maya to rest up, as Todd had brought a recovery device with him. Once they felt better, the team began to search.

Some time later, they found the device that controlled the nanomachines. Virginia looked at it, and let out a sigh. "Looks like Leehalt did the programming. Like Daddy said, he always was the best in the whole council when it came to unbreakable codes. Sometimes, he made them that way just to make Dad have a lot of trouble accessing important files. They had an argument about it once, and I hid with Elliot and Jet in the specimen chambers to get away from it. Maybe we should just blow it up and save some energy."  


"If you do that," Leehalt's voice told them, "You will only release the nanomachines over Filgaia's sky. They're 75% mature, meaning there's only a 25% chance that they won't activate. Personally, I'd like for you to wait for them to mature completely, but I would take that too. The odds are in my favor no matter what. Face it, you've lost." He walked up to them, scowling as he eyed Virginia. Oh how he hated the very existence of that girl. How much it reminded him of the love he'd lost. Leehalt extended his hand, and fired.

The Eliminate Scanner spell hit Virginia, knocking her back. As it did, she let out a scream, it was almost as if it was choking her. Jet didn't doubt he'd laced nanomachines in the spell, hoping to wound the girl even more. He ran over to her, hoping she was alright. Nothing seemed to be broken, the girl was now getting up and breathing easily. They must not have been very mature nanomachines, else they only were to give her a moment of discomfort. It did seem like his style, to make the girl suffer as much as he could.

Jet's eyes suddenly shone with pure fury. He grabbed out Airget-lamh, and began to fire a Gatling attack. Leehalt used Rule of Vengeance in retaliation, knocking Jet back into the ground. Just then, Clive and Gallows ran at Leehalt to attack, thinking both their teammates were down for the count. They didn't know that Virginia had woken up, and she was reaching out for Jet to use Airget-Healing on him. When the two were both better, they stood up, and began to concentrate on their enemy. It was now or never, they had to take the opportunity while he was busy fighting their allies to cast their ultimate attack on Leehalt.

"Dist Dims, Sacred Staff, come to your owner and do her bidding to destroy evil!" yelled Virginia.

Jet exclaimed, "Airget-lamh, Sacred Sword, lend me your power to vanquish my enemies!"

They joined hands, as the staff began to materialize out of Virginia's body, and merge with Jet's ARM. "Guardians, Planet, hear our please. Combine your powers, use them to defend us and the people of this world from those who wish to do them harm. Airget-Cannon!" Suddenly, the great ARM they'd used to beat the Shadow Demon took shape from the two components. They concentrated hard, synchronized their bodies and minds with the new ARM, and fired at Leehalt. He wasn't killed, but he was knocked down.

"Well, that's over," Clive stated, "I don't know what you did, but I'm glad you did it. Now we have an even greater problem. How are we going to rewrite this system, destroy the nanomachines? I must say, you are right Virginia, Leehalt is one great programmer. I cannot make heads nor tails out of this data file."

"Don't look at me, I'm as stumped as the rest of you. This whole thing is like a puzzle, one we have no time to complete. It appears to be held by many locks, and we need to find the keys to each. But how can we locate these keys? That jerk was probably the only one who knew," complained Maya, after looking at the terminal. Clive let out a sigh, if Maya was stumped, even with her techno persona, they were dead.

Virginia stated, "That's where Jet and I come in. We'll use our powers, and destroy the system as we did at Yggdrasil. Remember, Filgaia herself granted us these gifts, and we must use them to save the world." She looked to Leehalt, noticed he was still unconscious, and then walked over to the terminal with Jet. They began to concentrate, and fired the Airget-Beam at the system. Instantly, the nanomachines began to diminish, dying off as Filgaia's purity touched them. They would be useless in Leehalt's plans.

Leehalt had gotten up in time to see this little miracle. "You little brats! You've completely ruined my plan. I know the girl didn't do it alone, her little boyfriend helped her out. Only one other person can do things like that, Adam Kadmon, the Filgaia Sample." He was hoping he could destroy Jet through his mind, to make sure the boy did something like kill himself. That would in turn hurt the others in the team, and give Leehalt a little more time to rethink his plans. But what happened next wasn't what he thought would go on.

"No duh," Jet replied, "Like I didn't know that before. I know how you seven created me in order to test the Filgaia Theory, and I know how Elliot Enduro's son died transferring DNA to my form. You can't hurt me, I'd never listen to you. I know my own worth, thanks to Virginia. As long as she thinks of me as more than just an android, as more than just some experiment, I'll never be hurt by my true identity."

"You never cared about Jet, you wanted to kill him before he was even born. I know, I heard you arguing with Daddy about it. Never once did you look deeper, like Daddy and Uncle Elliot, to see the boy inside of the machine. He has a soul, and is much more human than you were when you still were human. Jet and I would never desert each other, and if you try to hurt him I will kill you right now," Virginia screamed.

Leehalt told her, "Such useless sentiment, just like your father. You know the boy is only a puppet, he would leave you behind if ever ordered to. He's only Werner's little lapdog, only existing to do what his master says. And Werner uses him to give you a friend, since you were a reject even before coming here."

This got both Jet and Virginia mad. So they began to fire another Airget-Cannon off, this one while Leehalt watched, and not behind the others' backs. It struck him dead center, and Leehalt began to fade out. Virginia looked up at Clive and Gallows, and gave them an "I'm sorry" look. "You understand, why we couldn't tell you the whole truth. We were afraid, if the wrong people overheard something might go wrong. I didn't want to see Jet hurt, he was my only friend for years. His ARM, it was made from the Guardian Blade that we learned about in the World's Footprint. He can't wield the weapons made by Demons, because he is of Filgaia. I still don't know why humans can wield them, I guess we should have asked Leehalt. But I know Siegfried will have that answer, we'll just have to wring it out of him when we get there." She looked to Jet, and winked. Feeling a little tired from all the power they'd used, the two of them had to support one another in order to walk. Gallows wanted to laugh at this, but when he saw Jet's eyes he decided against it.

- - - -

****

Teefa's Last Word…

I thought it was really cute to have them work together to kill Leehalt, they would try to defend one another's honor. Jet was mad about what Leehalt had said about Virginia, while Virginia was mad about what he'd said to Jet. If Jet hadn't killed Leehalt in the game, I'm sure Virginia would have leapt on him or something, getting injured but not caring because she was so mad at what he'd said, and then Jet would have to pull her off of him after he'd been killed. Heck, he'd probably would want to get in a few punches himself. Jet was pretty mad about that.


	38. Demonic Showdowns

Demonic Showdowns

"Welcome, descendants of the neosapiens," Sigfried said when they found him, "From the look on your face, I take it you would like to know the truth about your ancestors, I am a very perceptive Demon. I saw how you were in the World's Footprint, the History Shrine. You were perplexed, I know the things they wrote there are quite different than what you know from your lessons, Shaman child. So at least you have questions for me. If you want to know the truth, about your blood and power, then I will be happy to tell it."

"I'm not afraid of the truth, I was told from a young age to always embrace it with open arms. Now tell us what you know. I will judge whether you are lying to hurt us, or telling the truth. For as you are one perceptive Demon, I'm one perceptive Shaman," Virginia stated. She looked him in the eye, so to keep the advantage at all times. For if he tried anything, his eyes would warn her that she and the others were in real danger, and they could dodge. Also, her hands were on her ARMs, so she could fire if the need arose.

Sigfried told them, "A long time ago, your people lived on another world, along with mine. We were of one race, that is until the nanomachines were discovered. My people began to evolve their bodies, as yours were reluctant to do so. Those of us who had claimed the eternal life the nanomachines gave then became the supreme rulers, taking your people as our servants. Your ancestors couldn't fight as well as us, and were often used as diversionary tactics in battle, to be sacrificed for the army's victory. But one day our homeworld began to die, and we had to leave. Then, we all found Filgaia. It was mostly uninhabitated, except for those blasted Elw. Your people and mine all fought against the Elw, trying to claim this planet as their new home. But then, your foolish ancestors turned against the Demons, joined the Elw and began to fight for Filgaia and the Guardians. It was an annoyance, for even with their weaker bodies they were still able to use the power of ARMs, our signature weapons. If they hadn't defected, we would have won."

Virginia aimed her ARMs at Sigfried, a fire in her eyes. "Well, if I was a slave, I would be happy to leave my master. For if you used them to die so your men could live, they must not have thought well of you as masters. In that situation, it was only natural to defect, to be able to live without being slaughtered."

"No matter no, though," Sigfried informed her, "For the Gem of the Guardians, the Treasure of the Adlehyde Family, the Teardrop now belongs to me. I can use its power to heal my wounds, there's no way you can win now, girl. You might as well submit to me, I won't hurt you if only you do whatever I say. Now then, first you can clean up the mess you made in this fortress, then you can allow me to turn you all into Demons, and finally, you can help me conquer Filgaia, so I can rule over it for all eternity." He began to laugh, looking every bit the part of a madman. Then, he held up the Teardrop as if to taunt them with it.

Oh Teardrop, Gem of the Guardians, come to me now. I, Virginia of Adlehyde, call you to me, to smash the ancient enemy of our people. The one who wished to do us harm in the ancient times, the one who still wishes to create evil where there is only peace. Aid me in my battle, so we can at last be free, the girl silently chanted. Suddenly, the gem on Sigfried's neck came to life. It lifted itself off of him, and settled itself onto Virginia. She smirked at him, as if to say he'd lost. Not that it made the Demon Lord give up, if anything he was more determined to win. He then ran at Virginia and struck her with the Dark Spear.

Taking damage, she fell to the floor, and Jet caught her. He held her close to him, not caring at the moment if Gallows saw and teased him. Virginia's life was in danger, and she needed his help. So he embraced her, and gave her a kiss. As his touch began to heal her wounded form, his kiss did wonders for the girl's mind. For when she opened her eyes, his own purple spheres met her blue ones. They were lost in each other for a little while, until a Sieg Impulse brought the two out of their reverie and back to the battle.

Virginia called out, "This is for all the innocent lives you've stolen over the years!" Then she and Jet cast the Airget-Cannon on Sigfried. He began to reel from the attack, but wasn't out yet. As he was still on the rebound, Virginia flew high into the air, and began to concentrate. She struck him with her Saint spell, as Jet joined Clive and Gallows in firing a Gatling. Sigfried began to convulse, and soon he dissipated into light. But before he did, he told them that he'd be back. The girl believed him, she knew he wasn't gone.

Well, don't you just hate it when you're right about something like that? For after they'd finally been able to destroy the base, and get Maya out since she'd set the detonator and then explored the armory a little to kick Sigfried's butt, said Demon reappeared. But he was different, combined with one of his Fafnir Dragons to form a more powerful Demon. Lombardia began flying around and trying to dodge Sigfried's, now called Dragon Sieg, attacks, while her four Dragoons fired off the built in cannons on her back at the enemy.

Clive pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well, we certainly are in a bit of a bind. There's got to be a way of destroying this thing. Jet, Virginia, do you think you can fire another one of your Airget-Cannon attacks at the Demon? Being that he is anti-Filgaia, and your powers come from the planet, they just might cancel Sigfried's own power out, just like they did when we fought against Leehalt in the science chamber."

"Can't you see she's plain exhausted?!" exclaimed Jet, "You're supposed to be a scientist, Clive, you should see that she's not holding up too well. We've used three Airget-Cannons today, as well as one of the Airget-Beams and several Airget-Healings. That's too much to handle, if we do that it might just put her out of commission for at least a week." He didn't mention how tired he was, best not to sound weak.

"What if thou were to combine thy power with my cannon? Thou art a very strong individual, and I know thee wilst be able to do so. This will keep thy energy from draining, as it wilst be my systems that go wrong instead," Lombardia suggested. It did seem like it would work, for the Dragon never gave an idea to the team unless she was sure that no one would be hurt by it. She hadn't lived all these years for nothing.

So Jet and Virginia stepped up to the cannons, and began to charge them with their power. Then, they shot off the newly charged bullet at Dragon Sieg, blowing strait through him. The immense power of the Dragon, combined with the healing power of Filgaia, was enough to destroy the Demon Lord, once and for all. As he began to explode, Lombardia drove the team away from the area so they wouldn't get hurt too.

They watched the final fall of Deus ex Machina from a small cliff nearby. Maya and her team left early, searching for a new gem. Virginia and Jet, both still a little woozy from their efforts earlier that day, were holding on to one another, trying to balance. Clive took one look at them, and smiled. He could see that no matter what his origins were, and no matter how much he tried to hide it, Jet had a true heart. It was clear that he loved Virginia, as much as it was clear that the girl had returned his feelings. Watching them made him homesick for Humphrey's Peak, and his own family. He'd have to go there once they'd reported to Halle and Shane. For they had the right to know that the threat Shane had dreamt of was finally gone.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

And there you have it, Chapter 3 closes. Ah, I love it when I get some nice things done. Ok, we're almost to Beatrice. Got some ideas to make her pretty mad, due to guess who?


	39. Dreamshade

Dreamshade

Music and dancing were in store for the team when they arrived at Baskar. Shane, sensing that the enemy had been defeated, had planned a huge celebration for his brother and the other Drifters. Everyone let their hair down, so to speak, and began to let out a cheer for the victory they'd obtained. Throughout the whole night, Virginia held close to Jet's side, watching the stars in the sky. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Jet then brought her to the house, tucked her into the bed, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

. . .

"Wake up everyone!" exclaimed Gallows, "It's an emergency! Shane has vanished from the village." Jet was more shocked at the fact that Gallows had woken up on time than Shane's disappearance. He saw Virginia jolt right up, and Clive nearly hit his head on a dresser. They all ran outside, where Gallows and his grandmother stood. Gallows looked more shell shocked, while Halle seemed to want to keep things calm.

"Don't worry too much, I know where he's gone. He took the sacred key with him, meaning Shane is on his way to the Sacrificial Altar. There, a pillar gives his life to bring the power of the Guardians into the world, saving it. Shane is willingly going to die, if only to bring back the Filgaia we never knew," Halle said.

Gallows yelled, "How can you be so calm old lady?! My kid brother's going to die out there, I won't stand for it. We've got to stop him, I'm not letting Shane go like that." He began to storm towards the edge of town, where Lombardia stood. Virginia looked back towards Halle, knowing she had more to say to them.

Halle looked at her. "You know he'll never listen, so I'll tell you. Shane will summon the Hydra, it will protect him while he partakes in the ritual. It is a dangerous monster, so I'll warn you to be careful. If you want to stop him, I can't make you change your mind. But just remember, whatever happens, keep my stupid grandson from over doing it. He doesn't know when to quit, that's one of his main problems in life."

She nodded her thanks, and headed for Lombardia with the others. Sensing a major energy that had appeared in the north, Virginia figured that's where Shane had gone. So she steered Lombardia to the area she'd felt, and found a strange ruin. It did appear to have some religious significance or something like that, so she was sure that it was the one. The team went inside, and began combing the alter for Shane.

. . .

"Please Brother," Shane pleaded when they finally found them, "Don't interfere. I'll save Filgaia, so you can have a nice place to travel in. And so no more Demons try to destroy it, a green Filgaia will mean the power of the Guardians will be able to protect our planet without having to involve innocent humans in the battle. Besides, the Dream Girl has never been wrong before, so why should she be lying about this now?"

He sent a the Hydra out to fight with them. It puzzled Jet as to why he was using the trump card right away. Oh well, better for the team. Shane knew they'd win, it would only buy him time. For the first thing Virginia did was to take out her wings and unite with Jet. Aiming one of their Airget-Cannons, they managed to knock the monster for a loop. But it could heal itself, and was in no mood to be attacked. The Salamander struck Virginia's wing with one of its eight heads, causing her and Jet to fall to the ground. They hit the floor, and were badly wounded. It would take awhile for their own bodies to heal, even combined together. Meaning, Clive and Gallows would have to take care of this beast.

Clive had luckily Invoked the Violator tool they'd found in the Dim Root Path, and it had given him an ability to strike with his fists for great damage. He used it, and the Finest Arts technique managed to kill the monster. Then he turned back, to where Jet was trying to care for Virginia's injured wing. It appeared to be sitting oddly against her side, and wouldn't retract when she concentrated. He knew it had to be broken.

"You should rest your wing for awhile, it will eventually heal on its own. We must save Shane first, then we can take care of your wounded wing. Now then, I would deduce that the alter can't be too much farther in. After all, we have come a long way. So then, shall we be off?" Clive asked. The team then went onwards, on the path they saw before them. Virginia was holding her mouth closed, so not to scream at the pain she felt in her wing. She'd never broken them before, but she did know that, as a part of her, if an injury of some sorts had come to one wing, Virginia would feel the pain. It was almost too much to bear right now.

. . .

Finally, they'd come across Shane once again. He was only a little shocked at the wings Virginia had on her back, but only because he hadn't seen them before. Unlike most of the people who had seen her wings and freaked out, Shane had sensed her powers were more than an average human's, or even an average Shaman's. He held out his hands, and now summoned Hydra's sister; Salamandra. This one was able to be killed by water magic, and didn't heal, so Virginia just cast Hi-Aqua over and over again at it as the others shot at it furiously.

But by the time they were done, they could see Shane trying to release the power. He gave them a look, and stated, "All I ever wanted, all of my life, was to be strong like you, Brother, to protect Filgaia from evil. This is the only way I can do this, by giving my life to call forth the Guardians. I wished I could see everything around our world. But that can't be possible for me. Goodbye, Gallows. I'll never forget you."

Gallows ran up to him in fear, to stop Shane from completing the ritual. "Stupid! You don't have to be strong to protect Filgaia. Just doing your part can help us a lot. Shane, don't die, you're my only brother and I wouldn't want to see you hurt." Then, as Shane took notice of Gallows, the power began to die down. But before the brothers could embrace, a tremor was felt throughout the whole place. It seemed the power was going haywire, now that the ritual was incomplete. Just then Shane and Gallows combined their own powers to silence it. Breathing a sigh of relief, the team began to head outside and return to Baskar Colony.

. . .

Just as they got outside, Werner ran up to them. Virginia began to tell them about what had gone on, with the Prophets, with Siegfried, and with Shane. But just then, the sky went dark, and a lone image took form over the alter. It was that of a young child, a girl with purple hair and devilish yellow eyes. She wore a black dress, and what appeared to be a red shirt underneath. Shane said she was the Dream Girl.

"Beatrice!" exclaimed Werner, "Haven't you made enough trouble? Now you seek to use a boy to carry out your wicked schemes. You know I'll never be able to forgive you for what you did to our plans in Yggdrasil." That statement made the team turn around, this was the cause of the Yggdrasil's explosion?

"I will never rest, not until I've made my own world. I will use anyone and anything I can to get my way. If you continue to oppose me, then all of you will die," the girl replied. Looking at Jet and Virginia in particular, she began to laugh. Then, she disappeared in a shower of energy, leaving them all in wonder.

Werner said, "She's a Dream Demon, living inside Hyadas. It was her who influenced Duran to turn on the full power of the generators, since he was always one for pretty girls. It seems she used your little brother, Gallows, in order to gain energy from the Guardians. Her goal is to make a Filgaia where she can live, but to do that she plans to cause much strife for us. I must go to Hyadas, seal it up and stop her from entering this world. All of you get the boy back to Baskar, he will need to rest up from the ordeal of today."

- - - -

Rutee's Otaku Board

I'm filling in because Teefa's on vacation. First of all…Trigun kicks ass. Dang, she's gonna get the mallet out when she reads this if I go on. Second, it was a lucky thing she played the game through again since she reversed Hydra and Salamandra on accident (thinking that since Hydra was the monster warned about by Halle it would be the final fight in the dungeon). Third of all, yeah I think Salamandra would be female since it has the a at the end. That's one of the few things I actually remember from Spanish Class; my teacher was a pervert who hit on the girls instead of teaching us. Fourth of all, the periods now seperating the sections of the story are here because FF.net suddenly will not upload asterisks or any other cool signs. That's why the last chapter was a bit of a mess, and Virginia's silent call to the Dist Dims was unformatted. Teefa's probably going to edit it later on, when she figures out a new thing for telepathy (she's already claimed bold for singing and italics for visions and screen images that are secondary parts of the scene)


	40. The Evil Tower

The Evil Tower

They had just settled Shane into bed, when suddenly an earthquake came about. Looking outside, the team began to feel a sensation of pure evil. It came from the area around Jolly Roger. So they flew to the town on Lombardia, and began to search. Suddenly, as they flew over a peninsula, Virginia had one of her fainting spells, the ones that came about whenever the evil was too strong. Landing nearby, they saw a tower of some sorts, looking like it was a spike coming out of the ground. Virginia was just waking up when they'd landed, and gasped when she saw it. "This place, it feels as if a great evil is flowing through it, trying to interfere with my senses. This must be where Beatrice is making her hideout, I'll stake my life on it. We must go inside and check it out." Then, she began to feel faint again, the power was overwhelming and was hurting the girl. Jet looked at her, knowing what she was going through. For he was having a slight sense that he was being eaten alive, attributing it to his Filgaian DNA. She was worse off, being a Shaman and all.

Once Virginia had gotten her pain under control, the team walked in. But it was a cautious walk, as the young woman couldn't hold her pain off completely. Jet was keeping her close to him, wondering why it was that much worse. Sure, she was both Shaman and Filgaian in her powers, but he wasn't half as bad as she. He was ready to go with the fact that Filgaia had chosen her, when he saw a glowing object on her neck. It was the key, the one Filgaia gave her when she'd contacted Virginia in her dreams five years ago!

"Virginia," he told her, "Take your necklace off, and give it to me. I want to see something." She did just that, and the second it left her hands, she was fine. But Jet was in immense pain, sensing every woe of the planet in that area. He figured out that it aided her in communicating with the Planet Guardian, as well as having an unfortunate side effect. The bearer could feel every pain of the planet itself, within a wide range of about ten miles. Since they were right in the middle of the source of pain, Virginia would be much worse.

"I get it now, I'm feeling what Filgaia feels when I wear that. There's got to be some way we can go on with this thing, for if I put it back on, I'm just going to feel all the woe Beatrice put her through," Virginia said, looking at Jet as he tried to fight the pain inside of him. She took it back, ending his and starting hers.

Jet stated, "Don't do that. I'll take the pain instead of you. You've been through enough, don't need to feel any more. Please, let me carry the key for you, it's the only way you'll stop hurting like this." Then he held out his hand, and was prepared to take back the key. Virginia eyed him, and smiled. She knew he would do this, even though she didn't want him to feel the pain that was given to her. But there was no way to fight him, Jet took the key from his beloved's hands, placed it around his neck, and resumed his battle.

Gallows watched as Virginia began to help him, to hold his arm around her shoulders in order to get him to walk easier. 'Looks like he's getting a little bolder about his feelings, but I notice he's like this when she's in pain or something. The rest of the time they look like they're just regular partners. I never thought I'd feel sorry for the punk, but he's causing himself pain to protect her. That's got to take some real guts.'

. . .

At the top, they found Beatrice. She was placing her last barrier around the generator. Virginia had thought it wouldn't be easy to break the tower's power. But the fact that her wing was still broken made it hard to work with. The woman would have normally combined her strength with Jet to destroy it with one of their Airget-Canons. Now, it would take more than just their own power to break up what Beatrice created.

Suddenly, her wing began to feel whole again, it was regenerating by itself. Then, a blast took out the generator, causing Beatrice to begin to have a conniption. Turning around to see who their rescuer had turned out to be, they saw the Golem Asgard in the doorway. Virginia was quite surprised, never in all the recesses of her mind had she thought he'd save her. It turned out he'd found out about Beatrice trying to kill his masters, and now he was one annoyed Golem. Beatrice teleported away, mad at everyone in the room.

"Now then," Asgard said, "I have come to request one final duel. I must see which one of us is the better fighter, will it be you or me. All four of you must fight, only through battle can I truly understand what it means to be alive." He held out his arms, and began to cast his Barrier Storm, an Instant Death attack. Only Gallows fell, they'd found another Holy Grail in a conquest of one of the Millennium Puzzles that they'd seen fit to play with before they'd returned to Baskar after Deus ex Machina fell. Virginia then went to work on bringing the unconscious Baskar back to life, while her male friends continued the attack on the Golem. Jet used Gatling, and Clive Locked On his target. When Gallows was back in action, Virginia flew up on her wings and cast Hi-Aqua, while Gallows used Dark Matter. Jet reloaded his ARM, and Clive shot Asgard as he'd done before. Another Hi-Aqua later, Asgard found himself lying on the floor, nearing a state of death.

"I thank you, humans. You have shown me what it means to live. I also must thank you for doing this for me, for when I die, I will return to my Master in the Underworld. My life as a Golem was for being his shield, and with him dead I must find my way to him. Humans, you must live on for me," Asgard told them.

Jet yelled, "You mean you came here just to allow us to kick your butt?! If you wanted to die so badly, why didn't you just jump in a well or something? You could have used the underwater lakes we found in caves to short circuit. Give me a break, I have much better things to do than fight some stupid tin can."

Gallows giggled a little at Jet's words. "Better things to do, eh? Like Virginia?" That little comment got him hit over the head with both Airget-lamh, and Virginia's Dist Dims - - which she'd called in her little fit of anger at the Baskar. He fell to the ground unconscious, and Clive began to shake his head at his ally.

"I did not throw the battle to you," Asgard stated, "I knew you would win, there was no way I could ever stand up to you. And since you killed my master, it was only fitting that I go down by your hands as well. You won that round fair and square, there's no doubt in my mind." He then began to fade into nothing.

Suddenly, another quake was felt, this one coming from the direction of Humphrey's Peak. Clive got all freaked out, and ran for Lombardia on the double. He'd been so worried, that he'd forgotten that the others still had to carry an unconscious Gallows to the Dragon. When they finally arrived, Clive had calmed down a bit, and was back to his old self. Then, they took to the sky and headed to see his wife and child.

- - - -

Sky's Corner

Our vacation was the pits. Teefa took me to the Suikoden world, I got burned by the True Fire Rune accidentally, was in the clinic, and while she traded war stories with the cute knights I only got table scraps. You know, she was sooooooooooo waiting for this part in the story to be posted. It was a shame she didn't have the ability to write the scene between Jet and Asgard, but Jet was a lot more comfortable with his past this time around. But Gallows's little comment was her favorite. She thought it would be the funniest thing in the world. Here's the reason the fight was so easy…Hi-Aqua acted like a short circuit. Normal Pressure spells wouldn't be strong enough to do such a thing, but Crest Sorcery which exists within her own body is much more powerful. And it still took two and a whole lot of shooting.


	41. Finding the Courage

Finding the Courage

At Humphrey's Peak, Clive went home to see his family. Everyone in town was scared of the tower that had appeared over the mountains, and he was no exception. For the second he saw his daughter, who was sitting in the living room and shaking in fear of the disaster, Clive decided he could no longer continue on with the other. But that was only one factor, the other one was that he felt their task was too daunting.

"Well, if Clive isn't coming, then he isn't coming," Virginia told Jet and Gallows, "We'll have to go on our own. I think I can try to lift the both of you, Lombardia should stay here just in case Clive comes to his senses and decides to follow us. Just no more perverted comments about Jet and myself, Gallows, or you will find yourself being knocked around by not only the two of us, but I'm sure Halle would love to hear that."

"Ok, I get it. I'll behave. Just don't tell Granny what I've been doing, you know she'll just yell at me again," begged Gallows. And he did keep quiet throughout the whole journey. They flew over the mountains to a place Lombardia would be unable to land on her own. But Virginia had no such restrictions. Jet was still carrying the key, so Virginia wouldn't faint on them if they flew over the second Demondor Pillar. Soon, they'd found it. Gallows took the key from Jet, probably so he could make up for his earlier joke on the two.

. . .

Some time later, the team found themselves locked in a strange sphere. They'd only walked onto a platform, when a glass like substance formed around them. But when Virginia tried to break it with her and Jet's combination attacks, nothing happened. Suddenly, Beatrice appeared. She stated, "It looks like you all have finally arrived. But I see that one of your number is missing. No matter, I will then call on one of my servants to come and fight you, and as you lie wounded and dying, I will extract your memories, and use them to build my own Filgaia." With that, she teleported off and a monster teleported in to fight with them.

It wasn't too bright, asking them how they wanted to die. Basically, whatever element they said, he would cast a spell from it on the next turn. Since Virginia had been smart enough to gather Element Guards whenever they found them in abundance, everyone on the team was protected from his attacks. They only had to keep shooting, he eventually went down. But even with the creature's death, they were still trapped.

. . .

Kaitlyn was beginning to get worried, her father was just sitting there in the chair. She'd never seen him so sad in her entire life. So she asked him why he wasn't with his friends, especially when they had a job to do. He replied, "I have a new job now, to protect you and your mother. I'm never leaving again, for the rest of my life I'll be here with you both." He took his young daughter in his arms, and gave her a big hug.

Kaitlyn looked at him for a moment, and then took off her ribbons, putting them in his hand. "If you have a job, then you need to get paid, right? I know this isn't much, but it's my favorite thing. So I would like to give you this, as payment." She smiled one of those smiles that only a child can manage, one filled with joy, happiness, and most of all innocence, all while the evils of the world ranged in the background.

"Oh Kaitlyn!" Clive exclaimed, "You don't have to do this for me. Keep these, if they're special to you. To think, I've been forgetting what truly mattered. And it took a six year old to help me understand the value of my life. Kaitlyn, you truly are a blessing from Heaven. The others must really need me, I've got to go again. Be good for your mother while I'm gone, eat your celery, and please, don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"Clive, it's good to see you feeling better again. I know you'll be able to do this, and come home to me again. And don't worry about a thing, I'm sure I can take care of whatever comes our way if some sort of monster attacks. Even if I've never held an ARM before I'll do anything to protect Kaitlyn," vowed Catherine.

Clive gave his wife a goodbye hug and kiss, and whispered, "I love you, always have, always will. I don't want you to overdo it, but I'm sure the monsters won't attack directly. The disturbance is over a huge mountain range, it will take time for any new evils of Beatrice's to come here. By then, I'll have defeated them and stopped her from attacking the town. So don't you worry about me. Goodbye, and take care."

. . .

Clive returned to the Rear Demondor Pillar on Lombardia, and began trying to find the others. He soon saw what appeared to be a switch to some power source, and unknowingly turned off the power to the cage the three Drifters were trapped in. Then, he had a real dilemma. The door in the room opened when he stepped on a switch, but closed when he stepped off of it. He began trying to find a combination that can keep the door open indefinitely, but that did no use until sometime later. What Clive didn't know was that as he stepped on switches, the others were on the move, and had found a room with three switches like this.

Clive continued on, seeing doors just open for no reason in front of them. For Virginia had the same idea, try and find a combination. After some time of walking, Clive saw an open red door. Upon entering, he found his allies all standing around and trying to find out where to go next. Virginia turned around when she heard footsteps, thinking they were that of a monster. "Oh, Clive! It's just you. I nearly had a heart attack, which is what Gallows seems to be doing now. He's decided to make up for his insults by carrying Filgaia's charm, but he doesn't have the defenses to protect himself like we do, so he feels worse of than when Jet or I carry it. And he won't give it back either. Since he has Pickpocket, we can't steal the item from him."

"Well, it appears as if he is in serious pain," commented Clive as he looked at Gallows, "You really should listen to them, Gallows, you look much worse than Virginia or Jet when they hold that thing. But it appears as if we're at a dead end. That wall though, doesn't it seem suspicious to you? Like something is behind it that may bring us to the generator? Clive used his Mighty Gloves to place blocks on the three floor switches, opening a passage in the wall. There, they found a Prism Crown, which they gave to Virginia to give her defense against all Elements. Once that was Invoked, the team of four continued through the pillar.

At the generator, they saw Beatrice again. She laughed a little, and began to tell them about how they lost memories of the green Filgaia. Beatrice claimed that Yggdrasil fed on memories to make the green it would deposit back into Filgaia. But when it exploded, that also made everyone lose all memories pertaining to the greenery. She wanted to do something similar, to gain her own planet, thus, her want for the Yggdrasil's power in the first place. She'd tricked Duran into overloading the generators, thinking it would yield her the necessary energy, but it didn't work because the Yggdrasil was an incomplete system.

"If Yggdrasil stole all our memories away, including mine, then how can Daddy remember? He was at the center of the whole explosion, just like Jet and myself," wondered Virginia. She put her palm to her cheek, and began to think about what the answer might be. Jet shrugged, he had no idea about anything.

Beatrice asked, "Is this the father you are referring to?" She then showed them a visual screen of what appeared to be Werner, unconscious and in a large building of some sort. But next to him, was a Tiny Flower, just like the ones Virginia's mother loved, the ones she saw mysteriously at her grave when she had visited Boot Hill those two times. Instantly, she knew it was a hint left behind, to tell them where to go next.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

I'm back after a nice vacation. Kaitlyn is just to kawaii. I love cute little kid characters. And that scene with her and Clive was one of my favorites. So of course I put it in.


	42. Father's Gift

Father's Gift

"Here it is!" exclaimed Virginia at the Boot Hill Cemetery, "A letter, along with another flower. My Daddy loved my Mother so much. Let me see..." She began to read it, and found out her father was going to Mimir's Well, the connection point to Hyadas. The warriors were even provided with the coordinates, so they could follow. Immediately, they ran for Lombardia. The team took off, heading to follow Werner's trail.

"I wonder, what could those kids be up to? And why was that letter on Ekatrina's grave?" Shalte asked of her husband. Tesla just shrugged, he had no idea himself. Could it have something to do with the reason the girl had gotten so upset when they talked? Or why they were involved in the Council of Seven?"

. . .

After arriving at Mimir's Well, they found Werner unconscious. Virginia tried to pick him up, to help him to his feet again, when her hands went through his body. Everyone else was shocked at this, what in the world did Beatrice do to him. She appeared, laughing at them. Virginia yelled, "You'll pay for this! I know you've done something to my father, and I'll kill you for it." She was fighting back tears, he couldn't leave her now. And Beatrice's laughter made it all the worse for her, the Demon was enjoying her pain and sorrow. Jet reached for Airget-lamh, wanting to shoot the witch full of holes for hurting Virginia like she did.

Beatrice looked from father to daughter, and gave the girl a wicked smile. "I still can't believe you call that phony over there 'Daddy'. I guess it's just because you're human, a sentimental fool. But that has no value in my world. Here, take this key. It will get you into my Castle of Dreams. I'm planning a grand ball to celebrate the creation of my own Filgaia, and all of you are invited. Don't be late, it's not polite to let your hostess stand around waiting for you." With that, she teleported out, still laughing at Virginia's pains.

"Daddy?" asked Virginia, "What is she talking about? Please, tell me. You've never answered my questions, I would like to know everything." Tears were in her eyes, as she looked to Werner to beg him to tell her what happened to him. He looked pained himself, it seemed to hurt him to speak to her of this now.

"Virginia, I'm not your real father. The real Werner Maxwell died in the Yggdrasil explosion. In his final moments, he was able to activate the memory device he'd been working on for several weeks, a way to use your own memories to form a hologram of yourself using the technology of Hyadas. In that way, he created me to restitute for his sins. I'm nothing more than a ghost from the past, kept here only by the will to do the right thing. But through it all, I couldn't stop caring about you or your mother, for the memories of the original Werner Maxwell are ingrained in my brain," he told her, hanging his head low in sorrow of this.

Virginia yelled, "That doesn't matter to me, Daddy. You may be a ghost, or a copy, but you're still my father. You saved me and Jet when we would have died, protected us from the world by placing us in a laboratory where we'd make a full recovery. Besides, you love me, and that's the thing I loved most about my Daddy. You've done nothing wrong, everything was an accident, caused by Beatrice for her own plans."

Werner smiled at her. "You still think of me as your father, even after hearing all this. But we don't have much time, I must turn off the connection to Hyadas. With it off, Beatrice will not be able to find a new vessel, since the library's power will be weaker. If she has any vessels now, though, she will be able to get to them. So you might have to search around a little bit. But once I do that, I too will fade away for good."

"But Daddy!" exclaimed Virginia, "You can't do that, you can't leave me all alone once again. Just when we've finally found one another, you're going to go away and die on me. There's no way I can bear it."

"That's our only hope! Besides, the suspension pod that sustains me was damaged when our little friend over there decided to have some fun with me. I'm dying anyway, so please, come with me and help me to stop her once and for all," Werner begged. With that, they walked through the facility, to a door with a password lock. Imputing the word TOMORROW into the terminal, the door opened. Both Werner and his daughter went inside, leaving the others to wonder what was up. Jet looked at it, thinking about Virginia.

. . .

Werner told her, "When I was created, I looked all over the place for survivors, but found only burnt bodies. But in the specimen chamber, I saw a miracle. Both you and Jet were alive, sustained by only a barrier that had protected you from most of the damage. But his suspension pod was damaged, he wasn't ready to come into this world yet, and you were bleeding to death from a wound. I teleported the both of you to Leyline Observatory, hoping to save your lives. It seems it worked, but one thing still bothers me. How in the world did the two of you survive in the first place. There were no burn marks on your face, even though the area around the barrier was terribly scorched. And who erected the barrier in the first place anyway."

Suddenly, a beautiful blond woman with violet eyes, a silver dress, and lots of golden jewelry began to form before them. Virginia recognized her immediately, Filgaia the Planet Guardian. She looked towards the two, and smiled. It was I who saved them both, for the girl's pure heart had called on me. She looked at the boy you had created from my energy, looked to him as a friend to combat her loneliness. His origins didn't bother her in the least, if anything she took comfort in him having my power. 'Such purity can not die,' I told myself, so I rescued the two of them. I knew you would come to see if you could find her, to rescue your child as I rescued mine. Thank you, you have far made up for the mistakes that you made in the past.

Werner looked shocked that he could hear the Guardian. Usually, only Baskar or people with an Ark Scepter could be heard by one of their kind. Filgaia must have had stronger powers to be able to pull that off. She smiled, knowing what Werner wanted to do. Then, she sent her power towards the generator. It hummed and whirled a bit, before finally shutting off. Then, Filgaia vanished, to return to protecting them.

"Virginia, I must go now," Werner told her, "But do not worry, as long as I'm in your heart you will never forget me." He smiled, and faded away. Suddenly, a metal ball dropped, and Virginia picked it up.

"I'll treasure these happy memories of you all my life, Daddy. And I won't let Beatrice take them away. Don't worry, we'll stop her and return peace back to all of Filgaia," vowed the young girl silently.

. . .

Back at Boot Hill, they got some blank gravestones from the store, and borrowed a few tools from a stone carver living at the edge of town. Virginia began to carve an inscription into the stone, one that read, "Here lies Werner Maxwell, a brave soul who sacrificed his own life to give happiness to the ones he loved." She had it placed next to her mother's grave, and then put a Tiny Flower on each of them. Crying a single tear, the girl turned to the others. "We must hurry, I can't waste this chance my father gave us. We'll go to Beatrice's Castle of Dreams, and stop her once and for all. Looks like we need to talk with Halle and Shane again, they'll know what to do." Giving one last look to the spot where her father's memories lay, she turned to face the exit of town, and the new future that she and her friends were going to make for everyone alive.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

You know what, I only came up with this theory a few minutes before writing. Well, I went with the flow, as usual. Then I realized "How in the world would Virginia and Jet survive, anyway?" So I came up with this, Filgaia saw Virginia's purity and saved her to be her avatar. And Tesla and Shalte are still in the dark about what's going on. Better for the team, less people involved.


	43. Nightmare Zone

Nightmare Zone

"Granny!" called Gallows, "I've got an idea! We're invited to Beatrice's Dream Castle, and I think I know how to get into that dimension! Finally, I've thought of something that'll make you realize I'm not as stupid as you think I am!" He was quite giddy, thinking of how the team could arrive at the place of the fight all the way back to Baskar. Virginia and Jet were quite amazed, they never thought he would think like that in his life. This was worth it, to hear what he'd come up with. So they gathered in the Caradine residence.

"It's so simple, I'll channel the energy of the dimensions from a Guardian Shrine, and use it with the key she gave us to enter her dream world. So, how about that one, Granny?" asked Gallows. Halle looked at him for a second, then bopped him on the head with her cane. Gallows rubbed the place where she'd hit him, and complained, "Ouch, what'd you do that one for Granny? I didn't say anything stupid this time."

Halle glared at her incompetent grandson. "No, but you said something blatantly obvious. But I do not think you should be the one to transport the team, you'll be left behind if you do that. Shane! You and I will follow them and control the dimensions. We're going to the Sacrificial Altar, there's a shrine on the roof that's used for such ceremonies." With that, the six of them walked out of the town, heading for Lombardia.

. . .

When they arrived, they went to the room on the roof of the shrine. There, Shane produced one of the legendary Exodus Orbs for the team, just in case of an emergency. Then, Halle began to chant in order to send them into the dream dimension. Shane kept a lifeline ready, so he could reel them in the second they finished their business. White light was all the four could see for some time, until a castle took shape right in front of them. It certainly looked grand, just the way Beatrice had made her Dream Castle sound.

"Welcome," Beatrice stated, "To my Nightmare Castle. Here, you will battle against not only me, but a plethora of my minions. First, the test. Can you stand up to the might of the Disasters of the Six Elements, and the Disaster of Luck? If you can solve the puzzles, you can defeat them. But if not, you will be stranded in this dimension for all eternity." Her wicked laugh began to echo throughout the whole world.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't keep her waiting, let's go. The future of Filgaia depends on our victory. So we should look for these Disasters, and get rid of them quickly. Then, we'll deal with Beatrice. This is surely a party to her, watching us have to fight all this time," Virginia told the others, her ARMs held out.

They went inside. In a room not to far down the line, they saw puzzles that locked many hidden doors. Upon solving each, and the ones behind the doors, they were met with one of the Disasters of the Elements. Fire was the first they stumbled onto, followed by Water, Wind, Earth, Dark, and Light. When they were all dead, Virginia realized they were out of doors to try. Except for the one that was already open, the one she believed would lead them strait to Beatrice. This Luck Disaster must be guarding its master.

And she was right. For not long after going through the open door, they ran into Luck. He was a lot tougher than the others, for when he was hurt, he transformed into Tiamatt, a Dragon monster. But they did have some good fortune, for by defeating the other Elements, they were unable to fuse with Tiamatt as well. So the Demon was much weaker than it could have been. When it was dead, the four continued onwards.

. . .

Soon, they found a door with a keyhole on it. Virginia inserted the Dream Key, and it opened. Just as they expected, Beatrice was sitting inside the room they'd just entered. She smiled, and said, "I see you defeated the Disasters. Well done, I knew you could do it. But it was all a cleaver distraction, just to buy myself some more time. For I must harness lots of energy to create my planet. The Surge of Gaia was my first choice, but now that the boy was informed of my true intentions, I am unable to use it. So how about blowing up Nightmare Castle. And you will all be inside. Then, it's off to the Ark of Destiny, where I have hidden Yggdrasil's generator. That fool Lamium, he has outlived his usefulness as well. I might as well give him a reward for all his help, since I am the Saint he so believes in. But first, you all will die now."

She morphed into her Demon form, now as tall as the four humans. Because they were in her own dimension, she could hurt them. But they could also hurt her. Jet and Virginia started the battle by flying up into the air, using the Airget-Beam. Then, Gallows attacked with his Petrify spell, while Clive just shot so he could power up his Gatling. Beatrice cast Dark Matter, but the Dark Guards everyone had on kept them from being hurt. Virginia flew down closer to the Demon, letting her wing graze against Beatrice's cheek.

The Power of Filgaia contained in her wings began to take effect, Beatrice felt a small jolt of pain in her touch. She looked towards the girl, a little panicked. "Get that wretched thing away from me! You freak of nature, you don't even touch me. Feel my fury, Nightmare!" Her sleep spell was also blocked by guards.

"You will never get away with this," Virginia began, "Dist Dims, Sacred Staff..." But she didn't get to finish her chant to call the Airget-Canon. For just then, Beatrice began to fade out, teleporting into the real world by use of her vessel, Lamium. Before she went, however, she told them of her little surprise.

"Nightmare Castle is about to blow up. Do you seriously think you can get out in time? I've only given you ten seconds, ten more seconds until you die. But don't despair, you will be able to see your father and mother soon, little freak. The countdown begins now," Beatrice told them. Just then, the sound of a clock, and stereotypical time bomb sound, was heard throughout the castle. Virginia panicked, but then remembered Shane's gift. Using the Exodus Orb, they escaped, just as the Nighmare Castle blew up.

. . .

On the ground was Halle and Shane, both barely conscious, and neither remembering exactly what they were doing there. Clive deduced that they'd both lost some of their memory, perhaps a result of what Beatrice had done to her castle. Gallows was mad, no one hurt his little brother if he had any say in it. And his grandmother too, no matter how much he tried to hide the fact that he cared about the old bat woman.

Virginia stated, "We must go to the Ark of Destiny right away. If Beatrice continues with her plans, all of Filgaia will lose the most important thing in the world. Besides, innocent lives are in danger with her presence in that place, there's a lot of people working there. Let's get on Lombardia right away and go."

With that, they took to their Dragon and took to the skies. The team flew all the way to the Ark of Destiny, landing not too far away. After getting off, they ran inside, ready to fight to save their world.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…  
  
Yes, I'm lazy. But I'd probably bore everyone to tears if I wrote out all six Disasters and then the fight with Disaster Luck/Tiamatt. So it was better for all our sanityOnly a little longer. This is like the second longest story I've ever written. I don't want to know what I'll do when I finally write those Slayers Parody Fics. The Grandia one will be loooooooooooooong, the Vandal Hearts one will be semi long.


	44. Finding the Future

Finding the Future

Inside the Ark of Destiny, they'd found monsters around every corridor. Running as fast as they could possibly go, the team headed for the command center to save Lamium. On the way, they got a good surprise, Maya and Co. had come along to help out. Maya said they could take care of the ones who had followed the four, while those chosen by the Guardians defeated Beatrice. Virginia thanked her, and ran on with the others. Meanwhile, Maya held up one of her books, transforming to deal with this new evil threat.

But there was no time to think about Maya, they had to run onwards. When they arrived at the command center, they were greeted by Lamium running in front of them. Apparently, Beatrice had decided to kill the four with one blast, and Lamium, realizing his mistake, shielded them from the attack. Virginia tried to heal him, but realized he was just too far gone for her to save. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do."

"Do not worry," he gasped, "I've seen the truth. There never was a Saint, only a Demon in disguise trying to use me. At least I can make up for my mistakes before I die, by saving the lives of those who are fighting for a good future. Don't lose, Drifters, destroy this evil and save our world." With that, he lay still.

"Such a foolish man, if he hadn't shielded you, he could have gone on living and dreaming. But I can not say the human race is an intelligent one. Now then, come with me to the Dimension of Dreams. I will lock you away forever in the Cage of Dreams, leaving you no chance of defeating me," Beatrice said. In that instance, the world began to go black, the team found themselves sinking deeper and deeper into the void. But just before despair took hold, Virginia's wings began to shine. They formed a protective coat over the team, and levitated them. Before her, she could see a power of hope beginning to form, Lamium's hope.

Beatrice was quite shocked to see them back. Virginia stated, "This is the true power of humans, the power to hope for a better tomorrow. You foul Demon, you will not be able to win against us. Now, we will use this last chance Lamium has sent us in order to defeat you, and bring peace back to our home."

Beatrice transformed, and aimed a Dark Matter. "If you think you can defeat me, guess again. I don't think I'll make the same mistake twice, and fall into your little wing trap. You're just going to have to give up, I'll eventually wear you down enough to kill you." The Dark Matter hit, guarded by the team again.

Virginia and Jet knew what had to be done, they flew up into the air once more. Gallows and Clive shot over and over again, knowing they were going to be getting ready for their ultimate attack. However, Beatrice didn't know that, she only thought they'd use the little Airget-Beam. It did damage, since she was not of Filgaia, but it was also only a light attack, and she was a very powerful Demon. She didn't worry in the least about that one, it would be easy enough to block them and then turn their power back on the two.

"Dist Dims," she screamed, "Sacred Staff, come to your owner and do her bidding to destroy evil."

"Airget-lamh, Sacred Sword, lend me your power to vanquish my enemies," continued Jet.

Together, they chanted, "Guardians, Planet, hear our pleas. Combine your powers, use them to defend us and the people of this world from those who wish to do them harm. Airget-Canon!" With that, the two weapons merged, and struck out at Beatrice with all their might. She was atomized instantly. But next was the difficult part. In her place came a small form, that of a one celled organism. Nega Filgaia was born.

Virginia aimed her ARM at it. "We've gotta stop this thing. It'll keep growing until all of our home and memories are consumed in its form. Then, we'll all be killed. This is the last battle, the one that will determine the fate of the human race." She shot, as did Jet. Just then, the beast split in two, attacking.

. . .

The fight was long and hard. Next, they faced a cocoon that used status attacks they could guard against. Then, a small slime that was weakened after it attacked. Fourth, came small lizards. After that, two bigger lizards. Sixth and seventh were larger monsters, a Dragon and Cat. Eight was the Dark entity, with the Light entity as the ninth. Finally, the tenth form was that of a large tree like plant of some sorts.

It was gaining defenses by bringing up its roots. Virginia knew that if it kept that up, it would be an unstoppable monster. She and Jet took to the air again, getting out of the way of its strike. For the second time that day, they chanted the spell to call up the Airget-Canon. The power struck the monster, and it began to convulse. Both opposite forces canceled each other out, destroying Beatrice's negative planet. It did have an unfortunate side effect though. When the negative aspect died, the positive Filgaia died as well.

Virginia felt like she was spinning in a void again, this one more white than black. For awhile she could see the others, then one by one they vanished. Even Jet disappeared, fading right out of her arms as the two held onto one another. But he whispered softly to her before he vanished. "I love you, Virginia."

"Jet!" she called, "Come back!" The girl began to run through the place she'd landed in, worried that she would never see her beloved again. Her eyes stung with tears, they were much worse than the day she learned her mother was dead. For a long time, Virginia just ran, crying all the way. But finally, she saw a familiar figure, that of her father. He took her in his arms, and held her close to him. Finally, she calmed.

"You are in the Event Horizon, also known as the Information Library Hyadas. This is where all our memories are stored. Don't worry, everyone was just transported someplace different. But since this place has all the corridors looking the same, you won't be able to find your way quite easily. If you open a door to one of the rooms, you may be able to see where you are," he told her, relieving Virginia a little bit. If Jet was alive, she would be happy. Werner knew something was going on between them, he saw it in her eyes.

She whispered, "We worked so hard to save everyone's memories, I guess we just couldn't do it. Now the whole world is gone, I feel like such a failure." Then, she got down on her knees, and began to cry. But just then, the Old Terminal and Filgaia's Key began resonating with one another, glowing in sync. The girl got up, she'd had an idea. "We can impart our memories into this place, reviving Filgaia. And the key of the Planet Guardian, it might just help in restoring the environment. Add in Jet and my powers, and we've got a recipe for victory." With that, she began to concentrate on the orb. Then, it burst into light.

"I know you can do it," Werner told her, "The powers you were granted were for the rejuvenation of our home. If the planet itself is ready to revive, then there is no way you can fail. Be careful, the road you have chosen is one of hardship. But I see good fortune in store for you, my daughter. Always live true to your own beliefs, and never let anyone change them." He smiled, watching as the girl faded from sight.

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

Only the epilogue now. Fourty-five chapters, good lord! Lucky I didn't write out every little detail of every little battle piece of Nega Filgaia. Else we'd have about five more chapters at least, and knowing my battle scenes I'd have bored everyone.


	45. Running

Running

Virginia began to wake up slowly, taking in her surroundings. They were back in the Ark of Destiny, near the chair Lamium always sat in. The girl could see her three companions all up, kneeling in front of her in order to care for her injuries. Happy to be back, she jumped into Jet's arms, and just held onto him for a moment. Jet liked her attention, and pulled her closer to his body. He then gave her a kiss on the lips, and surprised Gallows and Clive a great deal. For neither of them thought Jet would be so open about his love.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. The two broke apart reluctantly, and Virginia looked over the side of the dais. There, stood Albert with a pistol and a look of fear. He'd seen what had happened to Lamium, and as they were the only people in the room, he believed them to be the killers. Others in the Ark had come as well, hearing the commotion and wondering what was up. Virginia got back down, and Jet held her close to his side. "So now, Ginny, what are we going to do? These guys don't seem too hard to take out."

"But we can't kill other people for no reason," Virginia reminded him, "Even if they are shooting at us. Look, they've already seen my wings, I didn't think to retract them after we returned. So they have an excuse to think of me as a Demon. Here's the plan, we'll use the Airget-Barrier to block any attacks that come to us, and then we run like mad. We can hide out somewhere for awhile, I'm positive it'll work. At least let's try not to hurt anybody." She had that puppy dog face that Jet couldn't refuse, and he agreed.

They began to run, all while protected by the barrier. Anyone who tried to hurt them with their own fists, since the gunshots were ineffective, was bashed in the chest by one of the Drifters' punches. Then, after they escaped, they got back on Lombardia and flew away. It was time to make themselves scarce.

. . .

The wanted posters were put up right away: Four Drifters had murdered the founder of the Ark of Destiny. One was a tall man in his late twenties or early thirties with green hair done up in a ponytail, blue eyes, and glasses, last seen wearing a yellow vest, black pants, yellow boots, and an orange cat. Another was an even taller man in his early to mid twenties with brown hair done in several ties, blue eyes, wearing a yellow headband, coat, pants, brown shoes, and what appeared to be a shawl around his waist. Third was a boy in his late teens to early twenties with silver hair all spiked and messy, purple eyes, wearing a black shirt, jeans, a black belt with a gold clip, brown jacket, green arm guards, leather boots, and carrying a whole mess of ammo for a machine gun. Finally, a girl in the same age group as the third man with brown hair done up in a braid, blue eyes, wearing a red headband, white shirt, brown skirt, brown jacket, blue arm guards, leather boots, and either green wings on her back, else they were covered up by a brown shawl. They were last seen escaping the Ark of Destiny on a large Dragon, and known to be armed and dangerous. A huge bounty was promised for even information regarding their whereabouts, so the Ark could arrest them.

But all that was unnoticed to young Martina as she ran through Little Twister. Her mother had sent her hear to find her aunt Myra, so the two women could work out their differences. But a pair of thugs were chasing her, and she was running for her life. Never before had the girl been so terrified, the men didn't seem friendly. Suddenly, she ran right into an even bigger man, along with his companions on the road.

"Woah, I love it when women make the first move," he stated, giving the girl a smile. He had brown hair tied in several sections, and blue eyes. That earned him a hit over the head from both the woman in the group, and the lad with the silver hair. He rubbed his head, and gave the two of them a really sour glare.

The man with silver hair and purple eyes stated, "You are such a pervert, this is a child. Are there so few women drunk enough to sleep with you that you have to hit on little kids now?" He glared back at the larger man, looking like he'd take him on any day of the week. It appeared to be getting ugly about now.

The first man began to seethe. "At least you have a girlfriend, I never get a girl. And besides, I was just kidding with her, you know I'm a joker. Why don't the two of you find anything I say funny? I guess you've been together so long, you no longer pay much attention to those of us who aren't in love right now."

"Help me," begged Martina, "Bad men are chasing me all over the town." She gave them the same eyes that Kaitlyn always did, those eyes that made everything the kid said, true. It was a talent that one tended to lose as they grew up. But the eleven year old seemed to still have quite a knack for those eyes.

"It's a shame really, we're criminals ourselves," the man with the green hair, and blue eyes informed her. He played with his glasses a bit, pushing them up the bridge of his nose a few times to think clearly.

The woman, who had brown hair done in a braid and blue eyes stated, "But we don't put up with thugs like that. Thanks for the happy memories, boys. We'll never forget the times we battled each other."

Ahead of them stood Dario and Romero, luckily surviving the Ka Dingel incident. They went pale at the sight of the four who protected the girl. Romero backed off, Dario began stuttering nervously. "It can't be. The four who defeated Janus. We'd better run before they do the same to us." Then, they ran strait for the edge of town. Martina thanked her rescuers, and continued her search around town for her Aunt Myra.

"We better take off now," Virginia told the others, "There's bound to be people here who'll go after us for that bounty. And I don't think I can hide my wings forever, they've been trembling and fighting my mental command to stay under the cloak ever since we defeated Beatrice. I guess since the regeneration of Filgaia is starting, they're reacting to the new greenery." She motioned to some flowers growing outside the city gate, ones they had never seen before. Usually, the only flowers were near Baskar, Claiborne, or Boot Hill.

"I would suggest we head for Humphrey's Peak. Catherine will be able to protect us, and besides, the villagers all trust me. I will be able to explain the situation to them, and there's a good chance they'll believe us," Clive deduced. Everyone nodded, they needed a rest. After all, Virginia and Jet didn't have a home to go back to now. And Gallows had no desire of getting yelled at by his grandmother now, for she would upon hearing there was a bounty on his head, even if he was innocent of the crime they claimed.

The four left Little Twister. Then, they took out the Teleport Orb they'd earned in a recent trip to the Millennium Puzzles, which Virginia did to keep her mind off of the dilemma they'd gotten themselves into. As they walked past the gate, Jet picked a flower from the still growing bed. He placed it in Virginia's hair, and whispered, "I love you, Ginny. If something happens, and we're caught, I'll give my life for you to escape."

She smiled at him, and gave him a kiss. "And I would for you, Jet, and I would for you."

- - - -

Teefa's Last Words…

At long last, we are done with this epic. I was in overtime today, trying to fit the last three in this writing session. Ah, gratuitous romance, gotta love it. Well, we have something special in relation coming soon. Not a sequel. You'll see when it comes out.


End file.
